A Christmas Heart
by Catsafari
Summary: *Christmas Special 2013* Two friends unlucky in love exchange homes over the Christmas period only to fall for those around them. Simple, right? AU.
1. Sunday 1st December

**A/N: Third year running, (and they say third time's the charm) I will be doing another yuletide story. Once again, all the usual rules apply (you might remember them, but I'll reiterate) – there'll be a chapter a day and every chapter is set on their respective day... or thereabouts anyway.**

**This is my first ever story based on a chick-flick (take that how you will) and will hopefully be more upbeat than last year's special. This is AU so you know the routine by now - forget what the movie told you and just enjoy the ride. As well as being more upbeat, this story really is being written _by-the-seat-of-my-pants_, so this year chapters are going to be shorter and more prone to fluff/filler and probably NOT up to my usual standards, but I hope you can forgive me. This really is just a bit of fun for me and the readers (you) rather than a serious, well-plotted story.**

**So now I present to you the 2013 Christmas Special: **_**A Christmas Heart**_**!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Cat.**

**ooOoo**

"_I need some peace and quiet... or whatever it is people go away for."_

Amanda, The Holiday

x

Sunday 1st December 2012: Away

"That's it, I am done! We are _through_!"

Machida Itsuki rather abruptly found himself standing on the front porch of the DuBois mansion with the door firmly slammed in his face. Having not been expecting just such an eviction, he understandably took a few seconds to adapt to the change in situation. When he did recover, he was not above knocking up a storm on the door.

"Louise? Louise! Aw, come on, babe; I didn't mean any of it!"

A white half-cat peered out of a window on the first floor. "You didn't mean it?" she screeched. "How stupid do you think I am? Scram, Machida! And take your stuff with you!" She hauled forward the bag the black cat had failed to retrieve in his sudden expulsion, emptying it out and hurling the contents at Machida. "You – rotten – no-good – lazy – lying..." She accented every accusation with another tossed item. The bag now empty, she growled and threw the satchel at Machida after the rest of his possessions. "Get out of my sight!"

The black half-cat was scrambling after his items, ducking to avoid the hurled bag. "Louise! Aw, give me a second chance!"

Louise's answer came in the form of a flung shoe that hit him squarely in the face. "Leave! Now! Or I'll set my uncle on you!"

Machida paled, if such a thing were possible beneath the fur, and staggered back, his arms full with the bundled selection of his thrown possessions. He began to make a hasty back-track along the extensive garden path. "You'll forgive me, babe. You always do!"

"Not this time," she muttered. Content that Machida was making a speedy retreat, she slammed the window shut and stormed downstairs.

Her uncle was occupying his usual armchair, newspaper open before him as if his niece hadn't just made enough noise to raise the dead. "Good riddance," he grunted, and turned another page of the paper. "I always said he was bad news."

"I know, Uncle." The white feline collapsed into a sofa, easing free a blanket and curling it around her. She snuffled and brought it far enough around her so only her eyes and ears were out of its soft embrace and the image served to make her look more of a kitten than a fully-grown cat. "I should've listened to you."

"Yeah, you should've." Sensing after a few seconds that perhaps he wasn't being as sympathetic as perhaps he could be, the larger cat lowered the newspaper enough to regard his only niece. After another muted second, he sighed and folded the paper aside. "I'll go put the kettle on."

"But you hate tea," Louise sniffled.

"Loathe the stuff," he agreed. He patted her as he went past. "But you look like you need it."

"Thanks, Uncle."

The large white cat scoffed and waved it aside. "Don't mention it. What blend do you want?"

"Do we have any of Baron's blend?"

"Nope. You finished it the day before last."

"Oh." Louise deflated further into the blanket, dragging it entirely over her head and through the material came the muffled reply of, "Just make it a chamomile tea then." She curled into a ball under the blanket, biting back the tears of frustration even as they pricked her eyes. "Stupid," she whispered furiously. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

A minute or so later the edge of the blanket was peeled back to reveal the round face of her uncle. "If you've quite finished beating yourself up about Machida..." he commented dryly. He brought a delicate cup and saucer that appeared ridiculously undersized in his hand. "Look, I come bearing gifts."

Louise sniffled once more but reappeared from the bundle of blanket. She hiccupped and accepted the proffered tea. "Thanks, Uncle. You're the best."

"I know, I know." Her uncle leant against the nearest armchair to again watch his niece while she eased herself back up. "You're not to blame for what happened," he started suddenly. His voice sounded a little gruffer than usual, as if verbalising sympathy wasn't something he did often. "That jerk of an ex-boyfriend was the one who's responsible for this mess. Not you, Louise. You did nothing wrong."

"But... three months?" Louise snapped her head up to the older cat, her sky blue eyes wide with earnest. "He's been cheating on me for three months and I haven't realised? How blind have I been? You've been saying all along that he's a rotten egg, but did I listen? No, I just made excuses for him, every time he missed a date or broke a promise and... and he wasn't even ever that nice to me!" she snapped. "Worlds beyond, I feel stupid..."

"_Stop_ beating yourself up," her uncle ordered. "That won't achieve anything. No, what you really need is a holiday..."

Louise laughed humourlessly. "Oh, really? And where do you suggest, Uncle? The Cat Kingdom is so... so predictable! Beautiful sunshine three hundred and sixty five days a year, wonderful warmth, and a perfect climate all year round! I'm sick of it, I tell you!" She dumped her teacup onto the carefully carved coffee table that had survived at least three generations of DuBois family and now was forced to suffer the indignation of the youngest DuBois. "I want to get out of the Cat Kingdom for once! I want to have grey skies and gloomy weather and be cold. I want to wrap up warm for once, with scarves and gloves and those shapeless woollen hats that people in the Human World wear. I'm sick of this weather, I tell you. Sick!"

ooOoo

"I'm sick of this weather, Toto. You hear me? Sick!"

The tall human paused in his careful transfer of chicken and mushroom soup from pan into bowl and glanced over his shoulder at the huddled form occupying the slumped sofa. "Yes, I hear you. You've been telling the world that since yesterday." Soup successfully emptied into bowl he turned on the spot and pushed the steaming bowl into her hands. "Eat that. It'll make you feel better."

Haru smiled weakly despite her earlier outburst. "Sorry, Toto. You've had to listen to me mope for the past day. I don't know why you're still here."

He dropped a spoon into the soup and ruffled her hair as he went past. "Well, you are my little sister."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Only by ten minutes."

"Regardless, you are still my little sister and it's my job to look after you. Even when you're a pain in the butt."

Haru laughed, choking on the soup as she did. "You make it sound like this cold is my fault!" she spluttered out once she had sufficiently regained her breath.

"Obviously your immune system just isn't putting up enough of a fight," Toto replied, shaking his head with mock disappointment. "I mean, look at me? I'm not sick. I'm happy as Larry! Actually, come to that, who is this Larry we're meant to be as happy as?"

Haru glared at her twin brother. "I ought to cough on you here and now for that."

"No, not the cough! Not the cough, dear sister!" Toto raised a hand as if to his wounded heart, stumbling across the lounge with the pretence of dire sickness. "No, I can feel the disease creeping in on me! The pain! The pain! Goodbye, cruel world!" He howled the last word, tottering a few half steps before collapsing dramatically onto the wearing carpet. He twitched and then lay still.

Haru reluctantly clapped. "Congratulations. Your acting has possibly worsened since last time."

Toto peeked an eye open. "That's why I write and let others do the drama. Hey, at least I'm spontaneous." He rolled onto his front and pushed himself back to his feet, moving to take a seat at the other end of the lounge's only sofa. Once a bright yellow, the colour had faded to a shade more befitting of mould and the sofa itself had slumped with the wear of years. Haru shifted her feet to give her brother room. "Did you hear?" he asked. He kicked back his feet and rested them on the aged coffee table scattered with newspapers and tissue boxes. "The Dogberry Theatre is doing _Star-Crossed_ this Christmas!"

Haru lifted her gaze from the soup she was currently savouring. "They're doing one of your plays?"

"Oh, why must you sound so surprised, little sister? Your scepticism wounds me!"

The young woman prodded him with her foot. "Hey, I'm sick. I can't conjure up the enthusiasm required to maintain your ego today."

"Fair enough. I'm sure I can find it within me to forgive you."

"Good." She ate a little more of her soup before she ventured with the question, "_Star-Crossed_ is the _Romeo and Juliet_ rip-off, isn't it?"

"Inspired! Romeo and Juliet _inspired_!"

"Hey, it's two lovers divided by a feud. It's basically _Romeo and Juliet_ set between the Cat Kingdom and the Human World."

"What is there not to love about my story? Setting the feud between two families, one Felissian and the other Human is a genius idea! All the critics say so. Everyone finds it terribly romantic."

Haru raised both eyebrows. "So you _are_ a secret romantic."

"Hey, it's never been proven."

"I'm your twin sister. I know you."

"Well... you're one too!"

Haru rolled her eyes. "I know I am. And I admit it. What's wrong with being a romantic?"

"Mum always read us stories of fairytales and true love when we were younger... You know that. I just..."

"You just decided that you didn't believe in it," Haru finished. She sighed and, soup finished, leant back into the sofa. "You're in such denial."

"Am not."

"Toto, do you actually _watch_ any of the stuff you write?"

"So I write happy endings, so what?"

"Fluffy happy endings," Haru clarified. "Sugary sweet happy endings."

"People like that kind of thing."

Haru snorted. "You're too strong-willed to just write what people like. If you write, it's because you want to write it and pretty much for no other reason." She sighed again and dragged the collection of many blankets over her, snuggling into their warmth. "Thanks for coming to check on me, Toto," she murmured. "I feel much better."

Toto smiled warmly and tucked the blankets over her shoulder. "No problem."

Sleep was creeping over Haru and there was little to do to stop it. She managed to ask, "You need to go for a shift at the pub now, don't you?" before she dropped off entirely.

"Afraid so. You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Hiromi's coming over," Haru murmured, but the words came out along the lines of, "Romi's c'min ov'r," in the lull of her sleep.

"Good, good." He patted his sister fondly once more before rising to his feet and collecting his black coat off the side and stepping back into thick boots. He had just wound his favourite striped scarf around his neck when the doorbell emitted it's ear-piercing ring.

"That'll be 'Romi," Haru murmured. "Get that, will you?"

Toto unlocked the front door and opened it to greet a familiar brunette. "Afternoon, Hiromi."

The young woman grinned, a light blush gracing her cheeks despite the freezing conditions outside. "Hi, Toto! Mind if I come in? I think I'm about to turn into a popsicle!"

Toto laughed and moved aside to let her in. "You've come to take care of the invalid, I take it?"

The blast of cold air appeared to have woken Haru up, for there was the unmistakable cry of, "I can hear you!" from the sofa.

Toto laughed again and shared a conspiring grin with Hiromi. "Darn, and I thought I had calmed her down for your shift. Ah well, looks like she's awake enough to be trouble."

"Still can hear you!"

"I love you too!" He pulled his hat from the side and, with a well-practiced flourish, dropped it onto his head. "Good luck, Hiromi."

The young woman blushed and murmured, "Thanks."

He tipped his head and headed out to the street, where the weather was doing its very best to be the epitome of grey and drizzling. Hiromi sighed and watched him leave.

"Hey, shut the door already! Are you trying to kill me?"

The lighter brunette was snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly she couldn't get the door closed fast enough. "S-Sorry, Haru. I guess I just..."

"Yeah, I know." Haru propped herself enough to look over the sofa and to her best friend. Her face softened and the sharp tone had completely melted away. The open door and following gust of coldness had well and truly woken Haru from whatever tempting sleep she had almost sunk into. "How are you doing, Hiromi?"

The other girl groaned and sat at the edge of the coffee table. Quite accustomed to such misuse, the table barely squeaked. "He's never going to see me, is he?"

"You never know. Maybe–"

"He isn't, is he?" Hiromi pressed.

Haru sighed. "No," she agreed. "I don't think so."

"Do you think he knows?"

"About your feelings? Probably not. For all he writes, he's oblivious to the truth slapping him in the face."

"At least that's a small mercy," Hiromi muttered. She looked up and suddenly the depression was gone. "Hey, I came here to check on you, not dump my angst. How are you doing?"

"Well, I can hardly breathe, I'm constantly shivering and I need a good book."

"Ah, okay. Do you need something to eat?"

"Toto's already done me some soup."

"I could do you a hot chocolate?" her friend offered.

Haru grinned. "You are amazing."

"I know. So is that a yes?"

"It most certainly is."

"I was thinking, I have the evening off, so maybe if you want to watch a movie or something, then I'm game."

"You don't want to stay," Haru insisted. "I'm ill. You'll catch it."

Hiromi waved it airily away. "Pfft, I'm your friend. Whether you're sick or not, you're unhappy so it is my solemn duty to rectify that. Now, do you want marshmallows and cream with that hot chocolate?"

"I owe you one, Hiromi."

"I'm going to remember that and remind you when I'm next sick," she promised. She dropped the steaming mug before her best friend, picking up the empty bowl and spoon to wash as she went. "I even picked up a new film to cheer you up, so we are definitely having a movie night tonight!"

Haru was just about to reiterate her thanks when a loud bang rattled the house. Hiromi appeared running back from the kitchen and Haru staggered to her feet.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Haru made her way towards the front door, padding forward with blankets tightly pulled around her. There, on the fraying doormat that had long lost its 'welcome' message, was a small, smoking envelope. She leant gingerly down to pick it up.

"Careful!"

Haru rolled her eyes and picked it off the floor. "What do you think is going to happen, Hiromi? It's an envelope."

"It came with a loud bang. What's there not to be wary about?"

Reassured it wasn't about to burst into flames or start screeching or any other adverse effects, Haru turned it over in her hands to examine the front. Beautiful, flowing calligraphy spelled out her address, but it was the strange, diamond-shaped post stamp that caught her attention. Even as she smoothed out the edges, her thumb brushed the edge of it and she felt the crackle of magic.

"It's from the Cat Kingdom," she whispered.

"The Cat Kingdom? What are you doing getting letters from the Cat Kingdom? You ain't rescued their prince or anything, have you?"

Haru laughed and now turned it over. "Not a chance."

"Well, whoever sent it obviously had enough money to send it with that post stamp," Hiromi remarked. She folded the corner upwards so she could get another look at the strange post stamp. "Why didn't they just send it to the post office? You can get ordinary mail from the Cat Kingdom."

"I don't know. But..." Haru started to tear the envelope open. Now she felt the quality of the paper; it was inescapable to realise that whoever sent this had more than enough money to spare. "I wonder..."

"What? What do you wonder?"

"Do you remember there was an exchange that I did back in school?"

"Oh. Yeah." Hiromi made a face. "I was stuck here. It was the most boring fortnight I've ever had to suffer through."

"Don't be such a dog in the manger." Haru elbowed her friend playfully. "Well, I kept in contact with my exchange and we usually send a letter to the other every other month or so. True, she usually sends it in the ordinary post, so I don't know why she sent it like this now..."

"Wait, I remember your exchange... White cat, very blue eyes... Extremely rich?"

Haru recalled the mansion she had lived in for those two wonderful weeks. "Yeah, very. Her father was an earl or something..."

"Oh, fancy. So... what does she want?"

"Hang on, I'm getting there." Haru opened up the paper to reveal another example of the flowing calligraphy presented on the envelope. She fell into abrupt silence while Hiromi impatiently waited on the sidelines. As Haru's eyes got larger, she had to re-read the letter several times to reassure herself this was real.

"She... she wants to come here..." she said. "She says that she needs a break from the Cat Kingdom and that she... wonders whether we could do a... a house swap..."

"Fantastic!" Hiromi cried. "Say yes! Oh, come on, Haru; you've gotta say yes!"

"Are you mad? Look at me, Hiromi? I'm sick. I'm unwell. I look like something the cat dragged in..."

"So you need a holiday! And here we go; an opportunity so golden it sparkles drops right into your lap! Are you going to just throw it away? Oh, come on, Haru. You've got to go. I'll look after the bookshop while you're gone–"

"Hiromi! You have work at the shop–"

"Not _all_ the time. And I bet Toto will fill in the shifts that I miss. It's not like he does much anyway..."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He takes his writing very seriously. And he is making a living off it," Haru reminded her friend.

"So you agree? You'll go?"

"I never–"

"Haru!"

"I can't just up and leave–"

"Toto's always saying you should be more spontaneous–"

"So I should be more like him? Thanks, but no thanks. I love him and all, but the Yoshioka family needs to have at least one sane and stable member and – hey... What's that?" Haru's attention suddenly diverted onto something small and diamond-shaped on the thin hallway carpet. She scooped it into her palm, revealing another post stamp identical to the one on the envelope.

"Huh, it must have fallen out," Hiromi remarked. "Guess this exchange of yours wants a quick reply." She nudged her friend. "Hey, do something spontaneous for once in your life. It might just surprise you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Haru surrendered. "Alright, I'll reply. I'll accept. But," she hastily added before Hiromi could get too far into her celebrations, "I'm going to tell her I'm sick. That way it'll be fair on her."

"And she might refuse, you mean?" Hiromi added flatly.

Haru didn't answer. She only located a pen and paper and started scrawling her answer into a letter. Her writing was by no stretch of the imagination untidy, but compared to the other calligraphy it looked remarkably childlike, and Haru often prided herself on her pretty handwriting. Then again, she was bunged up with cold and stuffed with chicken soup and hot chocolate. She was hardly at her best.

On finding a blank envelope she detailed her old exchange's address and peeled off the backing of the post stamp. As far as she could remember, the diamond post stamp was relatively simple. Peel the backing off and you had ten seconds before the magic kicked in. By that time you should have the stamp on the envelope and when the ten seconds are up the stamp, letter and all, would transport itself to the assigned address.

Haru dropped the envelope and stepped back. In fact, both girls gave it a considerably wide berth. Several seconds passed.

"Maybe it's a du–"

The bang blasted both young woman several shocked steps back. Haru wafted away the streams of smoke before it could set off the fire alarm. "Kingdoms above, there has got to be a way to silence that magic! Next door must think we're housing a shooting party!" She coughed and retreated to the sofa, comfortably reassured that there was no chance of her exchange agreeing now.

"Well, I think we should start on the film. What kind of popcorn do you want? Never mind; we only have sweet anyway." She snuggled into the blankets, smiling to herself as she reclaimed her hot chocolate from the table. When Hiromi didn't instantly follow, she glanced back. "Hey, you coming?"

"I'm waiting for your exchange's reply."

Haru scoffed. "She's going to decline. We both know it."

"You might, but I'm keeping an open mind."

"Suit yourself."

She had just got truly comfortable when another blasting bang exploded in the hallway. She didn't turn around, already hearing Hiromi rip open the envelope and spill its contents. "What does the letter say?"

There was silence from Hiromi. Then, "She... accepts."

"What?"

"And she says she's already packed. She's going to be here by tomorrow."


	2. Monday 2nd December

"_You're not Iris. Or if you are I'm much drunker than I realized. I'm sorry for my profanity. I wasn't expecting you."_

Graham, The Holiday

x

Monday 2nd December 2012: Unexpected

Louise wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she arrived in the Human World.

It had taken her one private coach journey to arrive at the transportal – a place rather like an airport but which specialised in portals between worlds as opposed to planes between countries; the security was still much the same and there was no end of queues – and, on the whole, the trip had been rather smooth-sailing.

What she hadn't accounted for was the weather.

In the Cat Kingdom, it was summer all year – glorious, beautiful summer sunshine – with the perfect climate, perfect landscape, and next to no pollution. And while the white Cat had displayed an interest in escaping from the apparent perfection of the Cat Kingdom, she struggled to recapture that interest upon walking out into a hailstorm. Had her upbringing not been perfect, she would have expressed herself rather vulgarly at that moment.

As things stood, she merely stood huddled by the transportal's busy automatic doors and whimpered quietly. Two trolleys of luggage trailed aimlessly behind her – a service to those travelling first class via the portals; the magically-induced trolleys were imported from the Cat Kingdom (Cats were much more magically-capable than Humans) and tended to trail their appointed owner like metal-framed dogs. However, both trolleys seemed somewhat at a loss at Louise's sudden moment of hesitation.

A black taxi pulled up by the doors and the driver spotted the rather huddled young Cat. He leant out of the window. "You okay, miss? Need a taxi?"

"Well, I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure," she rambled nervously. "Maybe I don't, maybe I'll just head back... Yes, that sounds nice – I'm sure I can cope with Machida... Perhaps I was even a little harsh on him – oh, what am I saying?!" she snapped, mostly to herself. "Of course I wasn't too harsh – he deserved every word I said and Uncle was right; I deserve a holiday!" She broke off, mid-rant, when she became aware the taxi driver had got out of his vehicle and was holding out an umbrella over the two of them.

"Is everything okay, miss? You seem a little lost."

"I guess I am..." She stared despondently at the patter of hailstones hammering the landscape before her. "Is it always this gloomy here?"

"No, miss. We're even forecasted snow for this Christmas!"

Louise shivered. She had never seen snow, but she had heard of it. Frozen, white water forming a sub-zero blanket over the world... No thanks. She shivered again, but this time pulled her white fur coat closer around her shoulders – it was the thickest coat she owned and it was still too cold. Then again, all Cat clothes were designed for the sunshine of the Cat Kingdom, not this horrible, horrible weather.

"Do you need to go anywhere, miss?"

Louise sighed and steeled her nerves. "Yes, please." She withdrew the paper marked with the same address she had sent her letters. "Do... Do you know where that is?"

"Sure. It won't take anything more than a couple of hours, I'd say. I'll help you with your luggage." The driver noticed both trolleys skirting around the young feline, each piled high. He blanched slightly. "Maybe."

Regardless of this, the taxi proved to be just large enough – thankfully being made to carry more than the average taxi – and after several strained minutes heaving awkwardly sized suitcases into the boot they were ready to start. The driver collapsed into the front seat and took a few moments to regain his breath before glancing back. "Can I see that address again, miss?"

His eyes took in the flowing calligraphy and he turned to the front to type it into a box of sorts. Louise leant forward. "What's that?"

"That, miss, will tell me exactly where to go." He glanced back again. "Don't they have them in the Cat Kingdom?"

"We have something called maps."

"Ah, so do we. This is just a smarter map." He pulled the taxi out of the lane and started it onto the road. "Have you been to the Human World before?"

"Once. When I was younger."

"I guess things must've changed since then."

"I don't remember it being this cold."

The driver barked a laugh. "Cold? This is positively mild!"

Unsurprisingly, this didn't mollify Louise's nerves. "Oh, joy..." She dragged her coat yet closer around her, ducking her whiskers and nose behind the furry collar as she stared out at the speeding world. Carriages in the Cat Kingdom were bumpier, but significantly slower than this hurtling tin can. She wondered how far her destination was if it was still going to take them two hours to get there at this speed – just how large was this world?

Watching the blurred world flash by, she began to feel sick. She closed her eyes and curled further into her jacket, trying desperately to ignore the grumbling rumble of the traffic around them. They came to a patch of land solely devoted to road; each side of the road three lanes wide, a metal bar separating the opposite flows of traffic and sparse, weedy trees growing on grassy banks on the far side. None of it made Louise feel any more at home. She began to wish she had coaxed her uncle into joining her, but she knew this was just as much a chance to be independent as it was a holiday. She had relied too much on Machida before; she needed the opportunity to be her own Cat.

And there was just a smidgen of guilt too... She knew her uncle had tried to convince her about Machida for a while now, but until she had walked in on the truth there had been many arguments and cold silences between uncle and niece. Now she had the chance to avoid that guilt, if even only for the week. Her uncle was as aware of that as she was.

"What are you doing in this part of the Human World then, miss?" The driver's dark eyes flickered up to the rear-view mirror and Louise could see the comforting smile in them. "This isn't your average tourist spot, after all. Not that it's any of my business," he hastily added. "You don't have to answer if you don't want–"

"No, it's okay. I'm just visiting a friend." The grey sky outside was already beginning to tire her out; how could Humans bear such _miserable_ weather? She yawned and her eyes fluttered shut as she leant further against the window. "Wake me when we're there," she muttered and she dropped into sleep.

ooOoo

Louise couldn't remember Haru's home from the exchange particularly well – she remembered being struck by the size of it, but time had eroded that memory into a dim and distant belief that most of the surprise was down to Louise being younger at the time and therefore only familiar with her uncle's expansive manor. As things turned out, her younger self hadn't been too far off the mark.

Haru's home was, unavoidably, small. Quaint, Louise couldn't deny, but small nonetheless. She stood outside with her gathering of luggage and she felt the faint desire to whimper again. It also looked somewhat dismal in the hailstorm.

The driver hauled the last of the suitcases to the front porch and smiled one last time to the young Cat. "Enjoy your stay, miss."

Louise sighed. "I'll try," she murmured. She huddled beneath the porch, trying desperately to remember where Haru said she would leave the keys. After a few more hastily-exchanged letters between the two yesterday, an agreement had been made that they would both head off about the same time and settle into their temporary homes without the other. While it saved time and complications, it did make Louise feel someone lonesome at that particular point.

She finally located the keys tucked beneath one of the nearby bushes and let herself into the small house. It took several minutes to heave the luggage inside and once that was done – the hallway now sufficiently full of suitcases to render movement along the corridor nigh impossible – she made a brief exploration of the home. She browsed through the kitchen cupboards, sighing in overt relief when one revealed an extensive collection of teabags ("At least she has good taste," she murmured) and almost turned the kettle on, but decided against it at the last moment.

Eventually she muttered her defeat and, because it had been a long day of travelling and the grey sky outside was much too close to the dusky shade of evening in the Cat Kingdom, she receded upstairs with a choice suitcase in tow.

There were a couple of bedrooms upstairs – one appeared to be a spare room, but a collection of personal items (clothing, alarm clock and too many books to count) indicated this was delegated mostly to a particular person. She paused by this door, but them remembered Haru had said it would be fine to use her bedroom instead – anyway, she didn't want to use a room that someone else might need halfway through her stay. She dragged the lone suitcase further along the corridor until she came to a bedroom that she vaguely remembered from her time as an exchange student.

Cream walls lightened the room; a cluttered desk, despite Haru's evident best attempt to make it otherwise, stood to the left, while a thick, green-and-red chequered quilt was smoothed out across the bed at the far side. It was this last item that Louise's attention was drawn to.

Regardless of her state or her clothes, she collapsed into the soft covers. She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy, nervous sleep.

ooOoo

Someone was knocking.

This fact wouldn't have been so astounding if it had been day. In fact, Louise would have expected it; Haru had promised that her friend would come to check on the white feline the next day to make sure she was settled in. However, unfortunately for the previously-slumbering Cat, it was not day. She groaned and rolled over to one side. By the faint aura of streetlight glow filtering through the curtains, she could see the cow clock read the time to be around the small hours of the morning. She pulled the covers over her head and whimpered again; the Human World was not treating her well.

But still the knocking continued and now Louise stumbled awkwardly to her feet. She registered the hail had given way to sleeting rain and felt a momentary stab of pity for her night time guest. Then that was overwhelmed by the rational wariness accompanying anyone whenever their sleep is awoken at half three in the morning by a mystery visitor, and she picked up an umbrella from the stand as she approached the door.

"Haru, come on! Let me in! It's pouring out here!"

The masculine voice instinctively set her nerves on edge. She considered pretending that no one was home, but then she'd be awake all night worrying over this mystery. And she was a natural one for curiosity. So she gripped the umbrella tighter and fumbled for the front keys. She could almost hear her uncle's disapproving rumble, but now she bared herself and opened the door.

Her unknown guest stared at her... and she at him. She barely had time to comprehend his dark hair and eyes before he did a very unexpected thing – he slammed the door.

Louise stood on the inside, not quite sure what to make of this development. The split-second image she had gleamed flashed behind her eyes; irrationally, stupidly, she thought, she had seen the dark eyes and imagined that Machida had found her. But Machida was a Cat; this individual was very definitely a Human. She reached for the door when, as suddenly as before, her visitor swung the door open.

"Nope. Not dreaming."

Louise abruptly raised the umbrella like a sword, pointing it solidly in the dark youth's direction. "I demand to know who you are and what you're doing here," she growled, and she prodded it a little closer to the young man to make her point. To her annoyance, he failed to look sufficiently intimidated by this show; in fact, he still looked like he had just walked into a dream.

"Well, I may be half asleep, but I have never imagined my dear, sweet sister with cat ears and a tail... or barring her charming older brother from entering her house when he's had such a long late-night shift at the pub..." He looked down at the white Cat, one dark eyebrow sceptically raised. "So I take it you are not Haru?"

Louise's frown furrowed. Now she thought about it, she remembered a brother of sorts during the exchange... but he had been a pimply teenager then with a pen always stuck behind one ear. Nonetheless, she set her mouth in a grim line and poked the young man in the shoulder with the umbrella. "How do I know you're really Haru's brother? Ah-ah-ah!" She prodded him again when he tried to come any closer. "Stay where you are, boyo."

"Proof?" he asked pitifully. "It's three in the morning, I'm knackered, and I'm standing in the rain. Can I give _proof_ when I'm inside?"

"If you think I'm going to let a complete stranger walk into someone else's house, you've got another thing coming. So, tell me, what are you doing here and who are you?"

"I'm Toto! I'm Haru's twin brother – I can't believe she didn't tell you this... Look, I sometimes come back late from a shift at the local pub, and because it's a good half-hour walk back to my place, Haru sometimes lets me sleep over. Speaking of her..." he added, abruptly realising the lack of aforementioned family member, "where is she?"

"Away."

The young man looked at the Cat, his shoulders soaking and his scarf now dark with the rain. "You're not going to tell me anything until you're sure of who I am, are you?"

"Nope."

He sighed. Stuck his hands into his pockets. This seemed to be some sort of sign of defeat. "Alright. Go into the kitchen – you'll find maybe half a dozen family portraits with me in. Will that be _proof_ enough?"

Louise hesitated. "You'll stay here while I look," she instructed.

"Of course."

Still mildly uneasy about the whole situation, she shut the door again – squishing back that niggle of guilt for leaving the young man out in the rain – and hurried to the kitchen. Sure enough, there were easily over half a dozen photos all with Haru and the man.

"Got your proof?" The man was leaning into the house, having wandered around to the open kitchen window. His jet black hair was beginning to paste itself to his forehead. Louise dutifully continued to ignore her guilty conscious. "Can I come in now?"

The white half-cat returned to the front door and – unsurprisingly – the man was back on the doorstep when she did so. "You are impossible," was her initial statement.

The man raised one eyebrow. "_Now_ you sound like my sister."

"At least someone in your family is sane then." She stepped aside and allowed the man in. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Toto."

Louise resisted a smirk. "Like the dog?"

"After the Italian songwriter, if you must know." A single roll of his eyes indicated this was a much-asked question. "Honestly, can't anyone ever come up with anything more original?" He strode past Louise and into the kitchen – Louise suddenly appreciated how _tall_ this man was. He was possibly even taller than Baron... and his coat didn't help much either. While the coat had initially been black, the rain had – if possible – deepened the darkness, and the clothing hung on his shoulders so to give him the appearance of an overbearing crow.

However, at three in the morning these kind of thoughts are usually cumbersome and awkward and so all Louise got from it was less like words and more like the general impression of unease. She still hadn't returned the umbrella to its stand. And it was with this umbrella still in hand that she followed after Toto into the kitchen. Given her experience with her uncle, she was not surprised to see him raiding the fridge. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't comment.

"Food? Now? At this time of the morning?"

"Hey, I had a late shift, okay?" Something that looked like a pie with dark blue berries was located and sectioned onto a plate. "It makes me hungry." Another piece was cut and Louise found herself handed a slice.

"What's this?"

"Mulberry pie. It's good."

"Is it especially good at three in the morning?"

Toto was already finishing his slice. "It's good whenever. Three in the morning? Doubly so."

Louise raised an eyebrow and started into the pie. This was going to be a crazy holiday.


	3. Tuesday 3rd December

"_Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at Heathrow Airport. General opinion's starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. It seems to me that love is everywhere. Often, it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy, but it's always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate or revenge - they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling you'll find that love actually is all around."_

Prime Minister, Love Actually

x

Tuesday 3rd December 2012: Arrivals

Haru's journey to the Cat Kingdom was considerably longer than her feline counterpart's. Lacking the money to book a taxi short-notice, she had packed up a lone suitcase and made her way to the nearest transportal via an amalgamation of public transport. So after over twelve hours straight travelling and negotiating her way through the port, Haru was slumped against her suitcase and was steadily falling deeper towards the temptation of sleep. This would have been a lot easier if the cab had any suspension.

Despite the Cat Kingdom and Human World sharing good relations, they weren't up for sharing technology. The Cat Kingdom had its magic, and the Human World its science, and there was an unspoken agreement that they were both quite happy with their own way of doing things, thank you very much, so the Cat Kingdom lacked quite a few of the conveniences Haru was familiar with.

This wasn't to say that the Cat Kingdom didn't have its counterpart to Human devices – for instance, most things were run on magic, and some it was better for it – but it did mean they didn't have motorised vehicles.

Which meant rabbit-drawn carriages. For some reason or another, rabbits appeared to have grown huge in this world, and had replaced the role horses had once played in the Human World. This also meant that the carriage was noticeably – and uncomfortably – bumpier than her usual mode of transport.

A vague wave of nausea rose over Haru and she leant forward to the window separating her from the driver sitting outside. She pulled it open. "Is it much further to the DuBois mansion?" she asked weakly.

The driver gave a chuckle that indicated he was well aware of what she was thinking. Haru didn't appreciate the humour. "Not accustomed to our carriages, miss?"

"How far?"

"Not long now. There's a sick bag under your seat if you need it, miss."

Haru grimaced and closed the window. The bumping of the ride was sending her suitcase skittering across the floor and she already had some nicely-coloured bruising from where it had slid into her. By now she had learnt and had her feet crossed before her as she watched her suitcase jump half a foot in the air with each bound of the rabbit. Luckily, she mostly had clothes and a few books in there; she had no idea how breakables were possibly transported in the Cat Kingdom, except by very, very thick packaging.

She tried to think back to the exchange programme and remember what little she could of her last time in the Cat Kingdom. But then, that had been a school trip and there had been thirty other kids sharing the same experience. Here, she was just a young woman in a strange land. One, she remembered as she held back a sneeze, that was still suffering from a cold.

Ten minutes later the carriage careened to a stop, sending Haru slamming into the side and her suitcase into the door. She made a muttered remark about seatbelts and gingerly stepped out, dragging her luggage after her. Still numb from the journey, she paid the driver, pausing only to glare once at the rabbit, and finally turned to the DuBois mansion.

Mansion was the word for it. Haru had no qualms about her small cottage – she had always felt that it was just right for her – but she really wouldn't have minded owning a home like this. This huge, sprawling, beautiful home, bathed in warm summer sunshine all year round. She was faintly aware her jaw had dropped.

The front door opened and possibly the roundest, largest Cat Haru had ever laid eyes on stepped out. "So are you coming in or just gonna stand there all day, Chicky?"

Haru consciously closed her mouth and hurried inside. The interior was no less impressive than the exterior – a wide, curving staircase led upstairs and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The rooms that Haru could see from her vantage point of the hallway were open, airy affairs, some of the rooms on the south side covered in a wall of windows that bathed it in warm summer sunshine.

"You're gaping again."

Haru closed her mouth – again – and rubbed her jaw in faint embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just so..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Haru returned her attention to the huge white Cat standing before her – it was giving her a slight crick in the neck to do so, but she felt meeting his gaze would be a good first impression – and gauged this must be Louise's uncle. She offered a hand that felt very small in comparison to his wide, padded hands. "Haru Yoshioka. I don't believe we met before."

"You wouldn't have. Louise's parents were still around then."

Haru opened her mouth, closed it, and lapsed into momentary silence. "I'm sorry."

The Cat grunted and turned to the kitchen. "You want something to eat, Chicky?"

Haru's stomach rumbled loud and clear, and it was at that point that she remembered she hadn't had a proper meal since leaving her home, twelve hours before. "If you're offering."

The Cat grunted again and started raiding the cupboards. Haru tried not to stare at the wide open kitchen in envy. You could hardly swing a cat in hers – pardon the expression. "So... what do I call you?"

"Muta. Everyone else does."

Haru was pretty sure that wasn't a real name, even in the Cat Kingdom.

ooOoo

"Did Louise mention why she wanted to get away?"

Haru shook her head as she bit into the freshly-grilled fish. If Muta's cooking was always as good as this then it was a wonder Louise wasn't the same size as the huge Cat before her. He even put Hiromi's cooking to shame. She swallowed her mouthful. "I assumed she just needed a holiday, and if it was something more then it was her business, not mine."

"Yeah, well I'm only telling you this because you'll find out sooner rather than later. Better you learn it from me than from that slimeball."

Ah. So this was about a guy.

"What happened?"

"The classic. She discovered her no-good boyfriend was cheating on her and needed some space."

"Isn't that personal? If she had wanted me to know, surely she would have told me herself."

Muta rolled her eyes. "I'm only telling you this because there's a good chance Machida's going to turn up again trying to win her back. If that happens and I'm not around, then you should be aware of the creep that he is."

"Oh."

"And I give you full permission to drive him off this land whichever way you see fit."

"Oh." A slow smile spread across Haru's face. "Really?"

"As long as it doesn't involve breaking anything too valuable, yes."

"Oh," Haru said for the third time. Her smile widened until she was reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "I look forward to meeting the guy already."

ooOoo

Haru stepped into the expansive room with a now-familiar open-gaped expression. "This is... the spare room?"

Muta leant against the doorframe, watching the young woman's reaction with tempered amusement. "Good, isn't it?"

"It's... it's ginormous! It's ridiculous." Haru nodded to herself at the truth in her words. "Yes, it is utterly, ridiculously ridiculous. It's a small trek just to get to the bed. I mean... Wait, is that a balcony? Who even has enough money to have a spare room the size of a small apartment?"

"The DuBois family, obviously." The large white Cat nudged Haru's suitcase inside and turned to leave. "I'll leave you to pack; I'll be in the lounge if you need me."

"Uh-huh." Haru barely registered his absence as she continued to stare at her appointed room. She began to suspect that Louise had got the raw deal out of this. But, then again, it had been Louise's idea...

She released a rather girly squeal and ran over to the bed, jumping onto the mattress and collapsing across the queen-sized bed. From downstairs, there was the gruff shout of, "No jumping on the bed!" Haru ignored him and grinned up at the canopy above her. She should really start unpacking... even if her suitcase did feel tiny compared to the Goliath room around her. She would barely have enough stuff to fill one set of drawers.

A small frown crossed momentarily over her features. Yes, this room was huge – huge and impractical and slightly... slightly overwhelming. It would be all too easy to feel lost in this expanse. Her home was small, but cosy, and one never felt like the house was looking down on you.

She rolled off the bed and made for the double-doored balcony, taking refuge in the fresh air as she swung the glass doors open. A soft summer breeze caressed her skin and woke her up to the fact that she really was a whole world away from her home, in the beautiful Cat Kingdom. She lowered her arms to the balcony railings, passing her gaze over the DuBois grounds spread before her. Carefully kept lawn surrounded the building, giving way only to bright beds of blossoms and, further out, something that looked like a duck pond, only tenfold the size.

All in all, it was beautiful but... very tame. So very orderly and open; Haru would have liked something a little bit more adventurous – something she could explore without always having the mansion looming over her. As she stared across it, she spotted another building out in the distance – a neighbour of sorts, with exactly the same style of living as Louise. With a jolt, she realised just how far and few neighbours were when you happened to own a small estate. Would she even see anyone else during her stay here?

She gave her head a sharp shake and returned to the interior of the room. She had a whole mansion to herself – well, almost, but Muta didn't seem too interested in being around for much apart from making sure she settled herself in – if she couldn't find something to occupy her during that time, then she was doing something wrong.

She smiled faintly to herself and began to unpack.

ooOoo

"Dinner's ready, kiddo."

Haru grunted and remained curled up on the armchair, book clasped tightly in hand.

"Did ya hear what I said? I said–"

"Yes, sorry. I'll just be a... moment..." She lingered over the last few words of a chapter before hastily inserting a bookmark in. "You don't have to worry about cooking for me, by the way. I know I'm a guest, but I can look after myself, if it's more convenient for you–"

Muta waved her offer away with a padded hand. "I'm sure you could look after yourself, but the kitchen's my territory."

"Yes, but I can't help feeling that it's not fair on you to have to cook for me–"

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"

"No – no, of course not! It's the best I've ever tasted, it's just–"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I..." Haru met Muta's gaze and decided that she wouldn't win this argument. She finished with mumbling, "I just don't like being an inconvenience."

"Chicky, if you were an inconvenience, you'd know about it."

"Oh."

"Now come on. The food's getting cold."

Haru moved to drop her book onto the table and then, after a brief moment of thought, tucked it under her arm and followed Muta into the kitchen. Despite the DuBois mansion having at least one official dining room and several other smaller cousins, Muta seemed to have a preference for eating at the kitchen table of all places. Haru took a seat and finally registered one of the major differences from her last visit to the Kingdom.

"Don't you have any servants?"

Muta grunted his amusement and set a plate of roast chicken before her. "Why?"

"Well... you did use to–"

"Louise's parents did, Chicky. Not me."

Haru paused to absorb this, not entirely sure how to read Muta's tone. Muta, however, didn't give er much time to ponder over this, as he quickly picked up the conversation.

"Anyway, who needs servants? I'm probably a better cook than any chief I could hire."

"I know," Haru said, "but it's just such a big house..."

"Sure, but there's usually only me and Louise. It's not like we have a lot to clear up after ourselves."

Haru pushed her peas around her plate, aware that she was hungry but not quite able to find her appetite anymore. "Such a big house..." she echoed. "Too big for so few people. This place must get terribly lonely at times."

"It wasn't always."


	4. Wednesday 4th December

"_We elves try to stick to the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns and syrup."_

Buddy, Elf

x

Wednesday 4th December 2012: Food and Friendship

It was snowing in the Human World.

Again.

By now, Louise had become well acquainted with the kettle and had nearly exhausted Haru's tea reserves. Her diet had mostly been a mixture of soup or toasted sandwiches, and she was yet to explore the use of the strange rectangular box in the corner. Through hesitant experimentation, she had discovered the metal box would ding if she set a timer – she initially hadn't been sure what would happen when the timer reached zero, so the tinny ding was somewhat anticlimactic – but that had been the extent of her curiosity.

She was just warming up another can of soup when the doorbell went. Considering the weather outside, the arrival jolted Louise out of her cooking stupor and sent her wondering who would be out in this snow. She turned the hob down and headed to the front door. Through the misted door windows, she could see the form of a short brunette on the other side.

Louise unlocked the door and opened to her visitor.

"Yes?"

A young woman about the same age as the Cat looked back at her, eyes widening a moment at Louise's appearance. The young Cat sighed.

"Yes, I know I'm not Haru. I know I'm a Cat. Anything else?"

The brunette grinned. "Cool..."

"...I'm sorry?"

The visitor let herself in, slipping around the stumped Cat and shaking the snow off her shoulders. "I mean, I knew you were going to be a Cat, but I haven't seen one – well, one your colour – since the student exchange. Is your fur really that naturally white?"

Louise gaped after the individual who was already working her way towards the kitchen and flicking the kettle on as if she owned the place. After a few more moments of the snow-filled breeze from outside settling over the doorstep, Louise mutely closed the front door and followed after the Human. She was already rifling through the cupboards and locating the coffee.

"Who... are you?"

"Hiromi. Haru's best friend and your guide to the Human World. Did you know that you're running out of milk?"

"Yes..."

Hiromi turned and noticed the Cat's expression for the first time since arriving. She grinned. "Oh, don't worry about me raiding Haru's cupboards – she hates coffee; the only reason she has any is because Toto and I drink it. Do you want a cup?"

"I'm fine."

"So what was your name again? Lou?"

"Louise."

"Huh, pretty name."

"...Thanks."

"Hey, have you met Toto yet?"

Louise closed her eyes for a brief moment. Keeping up with Hiromi's rapid conversation changes was like trying to keep up with a hyperactive puppy, but with more bounce. "Yes. He was over the day before last."

"Oh. He's cool, isn't he?"

Louise allowed a faint smile. "Yes. I suppose he is."

"Hey, are you sure you don't want a drink? I could make you some tea or hot chocolate, if you want? I make a _mean_ hot chocolate!"

"Quite sure."

"Um, Lou?"

"Louise," the Cat dully amended.

"Is that your soup boiling on the hob?"

"Darn!" The white Cat rushed over to the side and turned off the hob before the soup could glue its way to the bottom of the pan. "Rats. I'd forgotten..."

"I'd noticed." Hiromi glanced over Louise's shoulder and made a face at the attempt. "You don't cook much, do you?"

Even beneath the white fur, Louise's blush could still be seen. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you don't exactly exude confidence in the kitchen," Hiromi admitted. She tried not to wince as she watched the feline's inexperienced working of the equipment. Eventually, she took mercy. "Hey, do you want me to rustle up a meal?" She looked back to the ruined soup. "I mean, you're not honestly going to eat that, are you?"

"I've eaten worse." '_Most in the last few days_,' Louise mentally added, but she decided Hiromi didn't need to know that.

The young brunette claimed the pan off Louise and dumped its ruined contents down the drain. "Really, I can take care of this. As my guest, I can't let you live on a diet of soup and... _tuna_." It looked like Hiromi had noticed the abundance of empty tins littering the bin.

"Technically, I'm Haru's guest," Louise reminded the young woman.

Hiromi scoffed. "I spend as much time here as I do in my own home; Haru's not here so you are my guest. Anyway, I'm more than happy to cook... It's a bit of a hobby, you could say."

Louise smiled and backed away from the oven. "You remind me a lot of my uncle."

"Uh-huh?" Hiromi was already opening up the cupboards and selecting ingredients, setting them out across the table even as she spoke. She didn't pay much heed to Louise's remark.

"Yeah, he loves to cook as well. He monopolises the kitchen a little bit though..." Louise paused, and then amended with, "Well, a lot."

"He sounds cool."

"Only if you don't want to use the kitchen." Louise opened her mouth, half planning to remark on Hiromi's apparent love of the compliment '_cool'_ and then thought against it. The short brunette had probably been told that many times before. "Hey, Hiromi? What's the metal box over there for?" She nodded over to the strange contraption she had been examining earlier.

"That?" Hiromi looked over to it and laughed. "You don't know what that is?"

"No."

"It's a microwave!"

"A what?"

"Oh, it's like a... small heat... producer... thing." Hiromi paused and then added, "It's basically like a very fast, small oven. Haru uses it mostly for ready-made meals." The young woman said the last part with open distain. "I'll teach you how to use it later, if you want."

"That would be nice."

"You're welcome. I suppose I should teach you how to use it before you burn yourself or blow up the kitchen with it..."

Louise stepped away from the microwave. "It can blow up?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"Only if you're trying for it." Hiromi laughed and finished with the oven. "Right, that'll now take an hour to cook. Do you want to do something while we're waiting? TV? Board game? Snowball fight?" Her eyes lit up at the last option. "Oh, we have got to have a snowball fight at some point!"

Louise chuckled nervously. "I think I'll skip that option. But a board game wouldn't be too bad. Do we have chess?"

"Haru should have it in the games cupboard." Hiromi made a face. "You strike me as the kind of person... Cat... who would be very good at chess. Please don't massacre me."

Louise laughed and followed the young brunette out. "Oh, don't worry; I am far from the best chess player I know." She paused. A smile crossed her lips. "But I am very good."

ooOoo

Eventually Hiromi left, after several games of chess – which she lost every one – dinner, and then her stay had been prolonged by the distraction of the Christmas movie showing on TV. Louise waved off her new friend with a faint, tired smile on her face as Hiromi jogged through the still gently drifting snow. Even after the short brunette had gone out of her line of sight, Louise stayed standing on the porch.

She couldn't remember what the Christmas movie had been, but she still remembered how it had played out. She remembered how it had celebrated this unnaturally cold season; how it had shown snowfights and sledging and snow angels – concepts that Louise didn't cross often in her world and that seemed utterly foreign here. How it had shown that there was fun to be found in this strange world.

She glanced down at the snow that was settling at her feet. She shuffled her bare toes and flicked the shallow snow away from her; just that mere touch sent shivers through her. Maybe one of these days she would investigate just why these crazy Humans loved the snow so much... but not today.

It seemed such a strange concept. Even for the Humans here who were familiar with their seasonal changes, this time of year was exceptionally cold. Uncomfortably cold. The kind of cold that made Louise want to run back inside, get the fire going, and warm up a hot cup of hot chocolate. It was not the kind of weather that made her want to bundle up and explore. And yet... And yet the Humans had chosen this time of year to be their hope; to be a time of celebration and joy...

Louise shivered.

She shuffled backwards and swung the door shut. The cold air relented and once more she was in the warmth of Haru's small cottage.

Perhaps another day.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Sorry for not replying to any of your reviews - I have two major exams, both this Friday, so all my energy is spent in a) revising or b) recovering. Understandably, chapters for this story will be shorter than in previous years, but the story will (hopefully) stay strong. Thanks as always for your ongoing support and fantastic reviews.**

**Cat out. **


	5. Thursday 5th December

"_The thing about trains… it doesn't matter where they're going. What matters is deciding to get on."_

The Conductor, Polar Express

x

Thursday 5th December 2012: Getting On

Haru was loving the Cat Kingdom. For the first time in a long time, she could wake to glorious sunshine streaming in through the window, promising beautiful weather for the rest of the day instead of the gloomy, grey skies back home. She was yet to explore the whole house and grounds – already she had discovered that one of the bookcases in the library could be pushed aside to reveal a secret door to an office, and the cellar below the house extended across the grounds in a series of tunnels. She had tentatively descended the stairs yesterday, peered down the corridors with her torch and decided that was an adventure to be had another day.

Today, she had heard Muta leave earlier that morning to replenish their food stocks, leaving the mansion to her own devices. Even with the glorious sunshine outside, she still padded her way across the house in thickly-padded socks, more for comfort than warmth.

As she drifted to the kitchen – as usual, opening whatever interesting doors she passed by – she found what looked like a ballroom. She gaped in the doorway, trying hard – and failing – not to drop her jaw. Eventually she reclaimed her thoughts and added, "Of course they would have a ballroom in this place. What _don't_ they have?" She leant in, looking about. "Well, I haven't seen a swimming pool, but it's early days yet. They've probably got one somewhere..."

Finally she gave in to the temptation and entered the room. Huge, balcony windows stretched along the side, flooding the ballroom with sunlight, and the roof stretched high above. In her thick socks, Haru's feet slipped across the wooden floor – after a few slippery moments, she gave in to it and deliberately slid across the room. It was just like running and sliding on ice – except that she wouldn't have an icy landing if she fell over.

However her fun was eventually brought to a stop by the sound of the front doorbell echoing through the building. She slid to a slow stop and slipped her way to the balcony windows. If she leant against the window, she could see the front door halfway across the house. There was a top hat and furry ears and that was all she could make out from her visitor.

"Now, who are you...?" she murmured.

She turned and slipped out of the ballroom, very aware that she didn't know the newcomer. Muta had said that she shouldn't have a problem with visitors – the only Cats to turn up would either be the postcat or Machida... and that definitely was not the postcat.

As she approached the door, she passed the kitchen and spotted a bucket resting under the sink. A smirk crossed her features and, ignoring the doorbell's polite ring, she sped inside and filled the bucket. So Machida thought he could just flounce back and sweep Louise off her feet? Well, she had a thing or two to say about that!

She swung the door open, had the momentary image of a tawny young Cat dressed up before she threw the water over him. "That's for Louise, Machida!" she shouted before slamming the door satisfyingly into his face. "Now get lost, you creep!"

As she turned away, there was the – still so very polite – ring of the doorbell.

She stopped.

At this point, it dawned upon her that she had never been told exactly what Machida looked like. Theoretically, this Cat might not be Machida... but who else would have turned up out of the blue like this? She shook her head and carried on walking away.

Eventually he would get the idea.

ooOoo

Something was ringing.

It wasn't the doorbell, for Haru was more than familiar with that. It wasn't Haru's alarm clock, for she had switched off the alarm option while on holiday. Other than that... there weren't that many ringing devices in the mansion. After all, most of the devices in the Cat Kingdom were run by magic, so most items didn't quite work the same way Haru was familiar with.

Eventually she followed the ringing noise to Louise's room and discovered a crystal ball sitting on the bedside table that Haru had initially taken for decorative use – only now it was _ringing_. Its interior was flooded with thick mist, pulsing with each ring. She tentatively approached it, glancing around it in case there was something behind this apparent apparition.

When she neared it, the ringing increased, as if sensing her proximity. As she raised a hand above its surface, the mist rippled. "Guess it responds to touch," she muttered, and tapped the top.

The mist cleared immediately and suddenly she was looking back into her own home. The image quality was blurred though; like a television with bad connection or with a loose wire. An outline of a white feline moved into the image.

"Louise?"

The Cat waved. "Hello, Haru."

Haru hesitantly waved back. "Hi... Louise... Where are you calling from?"

"Your house. I brought a portable telecrystal along so I could call back to see how you were faring. Sorry about the signal – it's just bad because it's not very good at inter-world transmitting. Is everything okay for you? Is my uncle looking after you?"

"Positively refusing to let me near the kitchen," Haru answered.

"That sounds like him."

"How about you? Have you met Hiromi and Toto yet?"

"Oh, yes. Very definitely yes."

Haru barked out a laugh. "Oh, you've already discovered that they're quite the characters, haven't you?"

Louise nodded and then looked about her fugitively before leaning in to the telecrystal and whispering "Hiromi's still here... How do you get her out of the kitchen?"

Haru grinned. "Simple. You don't. Anyway, she's not nearly as territorial about the kitchen as your uncle. You can't really blame Hiromi though; she's always dreamt of running a restaurant but since that hasn't really happened, she treats the rest of us to her cooking."

"Her cooking _is_ delicious," Louise admitted.

"I know, right? Anyway, did you say you've met Toto as well?"

Through the bad signal of the connection, Haru was still pretty sure that she saw reddening on the white Cat's face. "Oh, yeah... I did."

"Is... there anything I should know?"

"I... might have locked him out of the house before I believed he was really your brother..." Louise glanced back up to see Haru grinning back at her. "Haru?"

"Sorry... Sorry – I'm just having to take a moment to envision that..." She laughed out loud. "Oh boy, I wish I had been there! How did he react?"

"Um... pretty well, considering... He just raided your cupboards–"

"Let me guess: Mulberry pie?"

"How did you know?"

"He's practically addicted to it. I only keep mulberry pie in my house at all because he asks for it every time he comes around." Haru paused, as if suddenly remembering something she really should have mentioned earlier. "Has... Has he turned up at odd hours of the morning since you arrived?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Haru was looking rather sheepish at this point. "I guess I should have mentioned that he sometimes crashes at my place after a late shift, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"Is there anything else I should know about your crazy home now that I'm here?"

Haru thought this through. "Cooking-maniac friend, obsessive mulberry-eating, idiot twin brother..." she ticked off each on her hand. "Um, nope. No, I don't think so. Are there any sordid secrets I should be aware of while living here?" she asked in turn.

"Well, apart from the Machida issue..."

"Ah."

"I assume Uncle has filled you in?"

"He explained as far as the "cheating boyfriend" concept, so I get the general idea." Haru hesitated, thinking back over the events from earlier in the day. "Um... about Machida...?"

"Oh, great. Has he already turned up?"

"Maybe...?" Haru lapsed into silence again, not entirely sure how to break the question. "What... exactly... does Machida look like...?"

"Black fur, black eyes... Why?"

"Oh." Another pause, this time longer as Haru computed this rather incriminating answer. "So... not tawny... orange-ish fur with a morning suit and top hat?"

"...No..."

"Ah. Who does that sound like then?"

"Baron..."

"Who?"

"The closest thing I've got to a neighbour. Why... do you ask?"

"No reason!" Where was the off switch on this thing? She tried to tap the back of the crystal, hoping that that would somehow instruct it to end the call. "Oh, your uncle's come back – I really should go help, so gotta go!"

"Haru? What did you mean–?"

"Seeya!" She finally found that tapping the top twice ended the call and the crystal's interior lapsed into mist. Haru collapsed against her seat, one long sigh whistling through her lips. "Oops."


	6. Friday 6th December

"_A lovely thing about Christmas is that it's compulsory, like a thunderstorm, and we all go through it together."_

Garrison Keillor.

x

Friday 6th December 2012: Like a Thunderstorm

The house was cold.

So very cold.

Louise woke to her own shivers, buried half beneath her sheets and curled into a tight ball. Even for the Human World, this room shouldn't be this cold, she was sure. Her fur from her nose to her toes was standing up, rippling at Louise's shivers. Beneath the layer of her duvet, she heard the doorbell go. She moaned and buried herself deeper into the bed's comforting folds.

The bell continued ringing and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon; eventually its insistent ringing blurred into one long tone and Louise admitted defeat.

"Curse the hairball-brained imbecile who's up this early," she muttered, although the sun had already risen that cold winter morning. She dropped her feet out of bed and instantly sunk them into a thick pair of slippers, pulling the blanket off the bed and draping it around her shoulders. She shuffled downstairs and dragged the door open.

"Whatdyawant, Hiromi?"

Toto looked the dishevelled Cat up and down. "Sheesh," he said after a long moment, "so it looks like even Cats can have a bad hair day."

Louise's eyes widened; she immediately felt self-conscious. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and tried – one-handed – to right the ruffled fur atop her head. She had been so sure that it was going to be the indomitable Hiromi to check on her that she hadn't even glanced in the mirror. "T-Toto," she stammered. "What – What are you doing... here... of all places?"

"To see how you were doing." He let himself in, easing himself through the doorway and into the hall. "I thought it might be nice to meet you under circumstances that weren't post-midnight. Nice blanket, by the way."

Louise scowled and wished she had found a jumper or dressing gown or something to go over her sleepwear. She shuffled after her impromptu visitor who was already beginning to feel the chill. "You know, I'm not normally like this – I'm usually much more dignified–"

"Have you turned the heating off in this place? You must be freezing your tail off here..." Heedless of Louise's desperate bid to reclaim what was left of her disintegrating dignity, Toto rounded into the kitchen and dissolved into a fit of shivers. "Holy mulberry pie! What's wrong with this house?! It must be minus degrees here! No wonder you've got that on. Is the boiler broken or something?"

"What?"

"It's like ice here – surely you must have realised something was wrong?"

"Well, I – I just assumed..."

Toto laughed – although it was wracked with shivers – and opened up a cupboard that revealed the boiler. "I guess you don't really have problems with boilers breaking during winter, do you, not in the Cat Kingdom, certainly? Now, let's see what we have here..."

Louise tiptoed behind the young man, warily staring up at the huge round metal machine hiding away behind the door. She watched her visitor examine it for several minutes before whispering to him, "You haven't got a clue how to work this thing, do you?"

Toto sighed. "Of course I don't. I'm a writer, not an engineer." He straightened up, leaning back to loosen out his spine. "Guess we should call someone in who actually knows this stuff." He shook his head and retreated to the phone. "Of course the darn thing would break when Haru's away..."

ooOoo

"No, I don't want you to come round on Monday, I need you here _today_, do you hear me? Yes, I know it's been snowing, but it's only half an inch and–" Toto paused in his rant to the poor plumber, shoulders slumping as the man at the other end replied. "Yes, I know, but it's freezing here and until you fix this, this house isn't fit to live in–" Another pause, longer this time. Toto's shoulders slumped again, but this time in absolute defeat. "Alright. But first thing on Monday you come round, alright? Alright, thanks. Thank you..."

"So he can't come?" Louise asked after a dubious moment.

"He lives in some forsaken corner of countryside that's always getting snowed in. Luckily the forecast shows that it's meant to tide over by Monday, but until then..."

"I'm stuck in an igloo?" Louise finished.

"No – no, of course not. We can't have you freezing to death here, not on my watch. But I don't see what we can do about it, unless..." Toto paused in his pacing and turned to face the young Cat. "Unless you stay somewhere else until Monday."

"I can always book into a hotel–"

"Not a chance. We're not going to leave you alone in some dingy hotel over the Christmas holiday!"

Louise resisted pointing out that, firstly, she would be booking into a five-star hotel and, secondly, that it was three days, not the entire holiday. For some reason, she stayed her tongue.

"No... No, I'm sure we can put you up somewhere a little less expensive than a last-minute booking at a hotel..."

"So... what were you thinking of?"

"Well, my home is pretty roomy, and I have several spare rooms, so..." Toto trailed off, watching for Louise's reaction.

"Stay with you?" she translated flatly.

"Yes."

"Stay with you," she repeated, "the strange man who I've only met once at some forsaken small hour of the morning, who arrived without warning and stuffed himself with mulberry pie? You want me to stay with _you_?"

Toto paused, assessing the various accusations thrown his way. After several moments he conceded that they were all depressingly true and that there was little he could do to change that. "Y-es...?"

Louise shrugged. "Alright."

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Considering that it is either stay with the strange man or, as you so eloquently put it earlier, _freeze my tail off_, I think the former option sounds better," Louise explained. "Anyway," she added, breezing out of the kitchen and starting down the hallway, "I'm pretty sure I have you under my thumb."

"That's not true!"

Louise grinned and sped upstairs. "I need to change so just make yourself at home until I'm back!" she called back.

Toto rolled his eyes. "This basically _is_ a second home for me," he murmured. He browsed around the kitchen, attempting to fill the kettle before remembering the broken boiler and discovering that everything in the pipes had frozen. Eventually he sat back into a chair, long black coat and thick scarf drawn tightly around him while he rested his boots up on the table.

Several minutes later something whacked upside his head.

"Get your feet off the table," Louise scolded. "This isn't your place."

Toto grumbled but brought his feet off the surface. "Yeah, yeah..." He looked back around and his eyes settled on the vast array of suitcases that Louise had brought down with her. He blanched. "Um, is that all...?"

"This is all mine, yes," Louise answered. Her gaze dared Toto to make further comment. Toto decided he didn't dare.

"Oh, well... great." He smiled weakly. "It's just as well I brought the car along, isn't it?"

ooOoo

"So this is where you live...?" Louise wandered into the city-centred apartment, its first room opening into a lounge and a kitchen tucked away behind that. While it may not have been as large as Haru's home – and certainly nowhere near as large as Louise's – it had a certain neat openness to it which prevented the room from crowding in on its occupants. Across the far side, the lounge opened up with wide windows stretching across the wall, bordered at the bottom by a cushioned bench that Louise was instantly drawn to.

"Yep. This is my own little corner of the world." Toto chuckled slightly breathlessly as he watched the Cat drift towards the wall-wide window. Even with the elevator in working order, it had still been a trek just from the car to the lift. "I see you've already found my favourite spot."

Louise knelt on the cushioned ledge, leaning against the glass and glancing down. The window overlooked the busy street below where city-folk could be seen bustling about their business – paper coffee cups in hand, newspapers in the other...

She glanced back to Toto, a sly smile on her face. "You're a people-watcher, aren't you?"

"Well, I _am_ a writer. People are, in a way, my trade."

"I could stay here all day..."

Toto chuckled again. "Well then, I see I have competition. But before you get too comfy, may I escort you to your abode, my lady?"

Louise laughed. "_My lady_?" she echoed. "_Abode_? What era are you from?"

"The era of the gentleman."

"Well then, I would love to be _escorted_ to my _abode_." Louise curtsied to the young Human and took his hand in hers. As they left though, Louise added, "Seriously, though, no one speaks that way, except in books."

"What do you expect? I _am_ a writer."

"You've said that before."

"It was true then. It's still true now. Lou, you're–"

"Louise."

"You're going to love the city," Toto continued, undaunted by Louise's correction. "Haru's always been one for the countryside, in that comely little village of hers, but I've always been a city boy. Trust me, there's so much to do here – there's the Christmas market, and the Christmas lights and – oh, and ice skating!"

Louise remembered the frigid cold of the Human winter outside and tried not to shiver. "Oh, joy. More cold."

Toto paused in his ascent of the stairs to glance back to the white Cat. "Really, it's a lot better than you might think. I'll bet you've never had mulled wine or mince pies or properly-done roast Christmas turkey..." He grinned. "I have a sneaky suspicion you'll be much better at ice skating than my sister."

"But I've never ice skated before," Louise protested.

"Trust me, it wouldn't take much to be better than Haru," Toto laughed. "As long as you avoid smacking into the ice every other second, you're an improvement."

"I... don't think I like the sound of this skating."

"Once you've become acquainted with good Christmas weather, I'll take you to the local park. You can't come all this way and not enjoy a little of the local culture!"

"Watch me."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Thank you, guys, for all your support/reviews for the last chapter! As I type this A/N, I am frantically doing some last-minute revision before my oncoming double-whammy day of exams. So waking up this morning to find your reviews (and the batch of meringues my flatmate had whisked into existance last night) was a real booster for today. Thank you. Thank you all.**

**Cat.**


	7. Saturday 7th December

Buddy: "_Actually, I'm a human, but I was raised by elves._"

Carol: "_I'm a human... raised by humans_."

Elf

x

Saturday 7th December 2012: Origins

Haru hadn't been putting the inevitable off. Of course she hadn't. She would never do something so desperate... which was, of course, why it had taken two days for Haru to even brooch the matter in question. But, eventually, she decided that if she didn't do something, the baron himself would turn up at her door again and then she would have some embarrassing explaining to do.

She brought up the subject while Muta was sidetracked by his cooking. She had discovered that Muta's rather limited attention span was reduced yet further when in the kitchen. All the same, it was not exactly a fool-proof plan.

"So... Louise mentioned that there's a baron who lives in these parts..." Haru started, doing her very best (although that wasn't really so much of an achievement) to sound nonchalant about her query. Luckily, Muta was far too focused on his food to notice. "Where... exactly would that be?"

"You mean Mister Fancypants in the next estate across? It's about a mile away, just follow the road southward – why? You wanna visit?" Muta chuckled gruffly. "This corner of the Kingdom is full of nobles – if you're looking for an aristocrat then you can take your pick."

"I just thought it might be nice to visit the neighbours, that was all. Your company is all well and good, Muta," Haru said, biting back her humour, "but a girl does like a bit of variety from time to time."

"Sure, fine. I understand. It's a good mile from here to there, so you can take a rabbit if you want–"

Haru laughed nervously. "Thanks, but no thanks. I never exactly learnt how to sit in the saddle of a horse without falling off, let alone a rabbit. I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"It's just a mile. It's not exactly a trek."

"Suit yourself. You gonna be back in time for dinner or not, Chicky?"

"I... don't know." '_Depends how fast this baron kicks me out of his house, I guess_.'

"Right... Guess you're going hungry tonight then."

"Muta!" Haru's laughter died to a chuckle and, shaking her head as she turned to leave, she headed for the door. "I'll see you when I see you. Try not to empty the larder while I'm gone."

"Oh, geez, such _trust_..."

"I trust your appetite," Haru replied sweetly. She laughed at Muta's barely-contained wrath and skipped out of the kitchen. With the Cat Kingdom permanently in summer, Haru didn't have to worry about it getting dark any time soon, but – that said – there _were_ some clouds beginning to appear over the horizon.

The clouds grew darker the longer Haru walked. The road she followed was pretty easy and clear-cut, but three-quarters of a mile later the clouds were large and dark and looming overhead. She paused just as the first droplet of rain hit her face.

She wrinkled her nose and made a face at the sky above. "Oh, joy. Just what I wanted for my second impression on the only person in the neighbourhood apart from the piggy cat back at Louise's. It can't get any worse, can it?"

A thunderclap echoed off the surroundings and the air gave way to a torrent of rain. Haru's shoulders slumped.

"Evidently it can."

She picked up her pace, but nothing she did would now prevent her from being soaked from head to foot in a matter of mere seconds. She closed her eyes in momentary despair, trying – and failing – to ignore the rain beating into her skin. When it appeared that no matter of willpower would spontaneously dissipate the oncoming storm, she opened her eyes. The weather was... if possible... worsening with each second.

"So much for second impressions," she muttered and carried on along the road. It wasn't paved like the roads back home, but was more of a dirt track – more or less adequate for carts and carriages, but wasn't too good in the pouring rain. After a miserable ten minutes, Haru came across the iron gates of this baron's grounds. She let herself through the gates and up the relatively-modest pathway to the entrance.

Haru only called it modest after seeing some of the entrances to other Cat Kingdom nobility's homes. It was still significantly grander than what she was used to at home.

Eventually she was standing on the porch, gingerly knocking at the door.

The door opened and a familiar ginger Cat stood before her. She made a grand show of staring down at her toes. "If you're planning on throwing a bucket over me, I wouldn't blame you."

There was silence at the other end, followed by the sound of something being picked up out of a stand inside. A moment later, the rain stopped flowing over the drenched Haru. Startled, the young brunette's head shot up. The dapper Cat was holding an umbrella over her, smiling sympathetically at his unexpected guest.

"While the thought may have crossed my mind, I figured you were wet enough. Why don't you come inside and warm yourself by the fire?"

Haru chuckled nervously. She had to look like a drowned rat. "That... does sound somewhat tempting. Oh, and I forget to introduce myself last time. I'm Haru, Louise's temporary guest/housesitter and I guess you're not Machida, am I right?"

The young Cat laughed and ushered Haru inside. "Indeed, I would hope that I am not that slimeball. I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haru."

Haru reddened at the formal title. "Uh, Haru. It's just... Haru. Please, Miss Haru makes me sound like a lady."

"Are you not?"

The Human, if possible, reddened further. "A young lady wouldn't throw a bucket of icy water over her guest."

Baron chuckled. "Evidently you never spent much time around Louise."

"She was my exchange student during school, but I assumed she had mellowed since then. Although," Haru added after a moment's hesitation, "I don't know why I assumed that, considering how hastily she agreed to this swap."

"Ah, yes. Louise has always had a significant... impromptu streak to her. I take it then that this swap was her idea then?"

Haru laughed again and was relieved to feel the worst of the shivers die away as she was led into a comfy lounge with a roaring fire in the hearth. "Certainly. She was the one to contact me with the idea and organise the whole thing. She said she needed some time away from home."

"Yes, I figured as much."

"Yeah, I know about Machida... but then I guess you know that from our last meeting. Just for the record, I cannot express how truly... honestly... _seriously_ sorry I am about that. You see, no one had told me about you or what Machida looked like, so when you just turned up, I couldn't help assuming..."

"I understand." Baron smiled. "I'm sure Louise would applaud how strongly you defended her home... She probably would join in, if given half the chance."

"You know, I'm really beginning to wish I'm going to get the chance to spend some more time with Louise at some point. She sounds like fun." She moved towards one of the faded red sofas in front of the fire before remembering her rather drowned state. "Oh, I'm dripping wet – I must be ruining your carpet–"

"Nonsense. Please, sit, Miss Haru–"

"Haru," Haru mumbled.

"–and I will find you something warm to drink. Are you fond of tea?"

"Can't drink enough of it."

As Haru sank into the warm sofa, she heard, rather than saw, Baron's smile. "I believe we're going to get along just fine, Miss Haru."

ooOoo

"Thank you, Humbert, for inviting me in after... well, after last time."

"Nonsense," the Cat reiterated, waving away Haru's words. "I completely understand your confusion on the matter. And call me Baron – everyone does."

Haru laughed nervously and sipped at the tea she had graciously been provided. "Alright... Baron." She paused, glancing down at the teacup in her hand. "Wow, this is the best tea I've ever tasted."

"Then you're lucky. That's my own personal blend of tea. It's a little different each time, so I can't guarantee the taste."

"It's delicious, Baron." She looked up from her drink to the Cat who had invited her in. "Trust me, you're never going to be able to get rid of me after this."

"I shall have to visit you then. Muta already knows me, so he won't be a problem."

Haru thought back to Muta's referral to Baron as 'fancypants' and tried not to laugh. "You mean," she translated, still smiling broadly from the memory, "he won't douse you in tap water upon your arrival?"

"More or less. Really, Miss Haru, I think you're beating yourself up too much about that. Believe me, I've had worse meetings."

Haru raised both eyebrows. "I won't ask." She sighed and uncurled herself from the sofa. "Anyway, I should really think about heading back before it gets dark. It looks like it's stopped raining at least."

"Are you quite sure? You've only just recovered from your last excursion."

"I appreciate your worry, but a little bit of rain never hurt anyone."

"No, not until you catch your death of cold. Take a rabbit–"

Haru laughed quietly, shaking her head at the offer. "Thanks, but no thanks. That'd probably be more dangerous than if I just walk."

Baron smiled. "Not familiar with riding rabbits, I presume?"

"Not familiar with even riding horses, I'm afraid. Trust me, it'll be safer for everyone if I walk."

"Alright, Miss Haru, I'll trust you on this, providing I walk back with you."

"Wait – what?" Haru blushed. "That's very... gentleman-cat...ly of you, but, really, there's no need. The road back is quite easy to follow and it's still light, and–"

"And I'm sure a little bit of companionship for the journey back won't go amiss. Please, Miss Haru, it'll put my mind at rest to see you back at the DuBois grounds safely."

"Really, Baron, there is no need... but, if you insist, okay. On one condition," she hastily added. The feline individual cocked his head curiously to one side. "You stop calling me Miss Haru. Just Haru will do fine."

A gentle smile spread across Baron's face. "As you wish."

ooOoo

Predictably, there wasn't a drop of rain on the way back. This said, Haru still looked somewhat akin to a drowned rat, even now. She dithered on the doorstep of the DuBois mansion, glancing back to the Cat who had been her good companion the whole journey back. "You know," she started quietly, "I really did mean it when I said there was no need for you to accompany me back home, but... thank you. I'm glad you came."

Baron tipped his top hat with a finger of his white gloves. "So am I, Miss Haru. So am I."

Behind them the door was dragged open and a familiar wide white cat stood in the doorway. "Really? And what time do you call this?"

Haru looked more than just a little nonplussed by Muta's sudden appearance. "Since when do you worry about when I get back? I'm not a kid."

"Sure you ain't, Chicky. But a little warning that you were going to be back this late would've been nice..."

"It isn't late," Haru protested.

"It's my fault she stayed so long, Mr Moon," Baron smoothly interjected. "It appeared Miss Haru had walked through the rain to reach my home and I couldn't send her away until she was fully recovered from her walk."

"I could've guessed you'd be playing the gentlecat, Baron," Muta muttered, not-so-subtly rolling his eyes with his words. "I wasn't worrying for ya, Chicky – I just knew I couldn't lock up the place until you were back. Anyway, you shouldn't have walked all that way in the rain. I'm not going to be nursing you back to health when you catch your death of cold."

"Nice to know you care."

Muta ignored Haru's muttered remark and turned to the young noble standing on his porch. "Anyway, thanks for bringing her back, Baron. And you – Chicky – try to stay out of trouble in future."

"Why do you make it sound like I'm a stray puppy that followed you home?" Haru complained under her breath. She shook her head and shuffled inside. "Thanks for the walk back, Baron. I'll see you around?"

Once again, she heard rather than saw Baron smile. "I'm sure we will, Haru."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Well, I did it. I survived the exams. (I think they went okay... I hope.) And I even got to see Frozen at the end of the day (it only came out yesterday, compared to you lucky guys in America) and I was blown away! It's so flipping awesome! (Still singing "Let It Go" even now...) Who else has seen it? Your thoughts?**

**Cat.**


	8. Sunday 8th December

"_Look Doris, someday you're going to find that your way of facing this realistic world just doesn't work. And when you do, don't overlook those lovely intangibles. You'll discover those are the only things that are worthwhile_."

Fred, Miracle on 34th Street

x

Sunday 8th December 2012: Lovely Intangibles

There were several downfalls to living in the same house as a writer. The main one was the state of the house. When Toto got involved in his writing, she wouldn't see him for hours – all she would hear would be the tapping of keys from his room and that would be the extent of his presence. Louise, who was rather accustomed to Muta's care – his cooking, his gruff parenting – was rather unfamiliar with the concept that she had to keep reminding her host to actually eat. The fact that she couldn't really cook was neither here nor there...

"Toto? Toto." She tapped a finger against the door, calling out to the busy writer within. "Are you up and about?" Of course he was; she could hear the click of the keyboard from even out here. "It's past two – have you eaten yet?"

Several stinted seconds of silence passed by while Toto inevitably hurried a sentence to its end. Then there was the clatter of the laptop being shut and footsteps of his approach. The door opened and a tired Toto stood on the threshold. "It's the afternoon already?"

Louise raised an eyebrow. "How late were you up writing last night?"

"I... I honestly can't remember. I remember it passing midnight..."

Louise sighed and dragged the young man into the kitchen. "Come on. It's time you took some time off that wretched machine and gave yourself a break. Anyway, didn't you say that you were going to show me the local culture?"

Toto yawned and collapsed into a chair. "Okay, okay. I surrender. What day of the week is it?"

Louise gave her host a blunt look. "Sunday."

"Really? Great then – the Christmas fair should be one today then." He stretched out, flexing feeling back into his limbs and flicking the kettle on. "I think I'm going to need a cup of coffee and then we can head out. You... might need some extra layers though."

The white Cat's shoulders sagged. "It's going to be cold outside, isn't it?"

"Afraid so."

"Oh, I hate this world..."

Toto laughed, rolling onto his feet in the same motion to prepare his coffee. "You don't mean that, Lou. You just hate the cold."

"Fine. I hate the cold. But this world is cold."

"You just haven't learnt to enjoy it yet, that's all. Come on – despite your fur, you're not that different to Haru, so I have some coats and stuff that you can borrow." He motioned for her to follow him as he excited back into the hallway. "Sometimes she stays here while she's in the city, so I usually have a few of her clothes lying around. I'm sure we can find something to fit you."

"You two must be close."

"Well, she is my only sibling. My little sister, to boot. We've gotta look after one another." He pulled open the closet door and brought out a selection of scarves and coats hidden at the back. "And we both share the same forgetful streak. We're always leaving a coat or something behind whenever we visit the other. Here." He tossed a jacket to the Cat. "Try that on for size."

Louise caught it and brought the item around. After a dubious moment, she remarked, "There's fur in the hood." She paused, and then looked over to Toto. "Is it...?"

"No – no, of course not. It's just fake fur." Toto laughed at Louise's initial horrified reaction at the notion she was holding real fur. "Remember, we Humans don't have fur of our own, so an extra layer like that doesn't go amiss. It's warm, trust me." After another moment, he located a thick mahogany-shaded scarf and threw it to Louise. "I think you'll appreciate that too."

There was the whistling of the kettle from the kitchen and Toto headed back to finishing making his coffee.

"If they don't fit, keep looking through the cupboard until you find something that does," he called back. "There should be something that'll do. Oh, and take a look through the shoes as well – I think Haru may have left a few in her last visits, so there should be some that are fit for this weather."

As Louise pulled the coat on, she glanced back into the kitchen. "Aren't you going to find some warmer clothes too?"

Toto waved the question away. "Sure, sure. As soon as I've finished this coffee and properly woken up. The fair isn't going anywhere." He yawned and slumped into his previous chair. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

By the time Louise had finished finding shoes that fitted, Toto was only halfway through his drink and had surrendered to slumber. Louise stepped inside and gently shook her friend awake. "Toto? Are you sure you're up for this? If you need to... you know, actually catch up on some sleep..."

However gently Louise had tried to wake the young man, Toto still shot up at the sudden break into consciousness. "I'mupI'mup," he mumbled. He blinked away the tiredness and focused on the individual responsible for his awakening. "It's fine, I just... stayed up too late last night." A lopsided grin slipped over his features. "Sorry 'bout that. Inspiration happened and... well, I just didn't get around to sleeping when I should've."

"If you're this tired, you really should take today off," Louise insisted. "You look half dead."

"Wow, thanks for that. You really know how to make someone feel good."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"No, it's fine." He finished his coffee and rose to his feet. "Come on, I promised to show you some Human culture, and I'm very aware I've been neglecting you over the last day or so. Anyway, the fresh air will do me good." He paused, looking over the Cat. His smile returned. "You look good in that. Winter suits you."

Louise blushed and hid her face in the folds of her scarf. "Thanks. Even if I still can't stand this season."

Toto's smile widened into a grin. "I plan to change that."

ooOoo

The snow had stopped when the two individuals – Human and Cat – set out along the city streets. A frosted layer of last night's snow still lay across the ground, coating the world in a thin, delicate carpet of white. As they came to the city centre – a pedestrianised area with only the frequent buses passing through – they found their way becoming increasingly busy with shoppers. As Louise sidestepped another young family bearing wide loads of bags, she asked, "Is it always this crowded here?"

"Well, the city centre is, you know, the centre of stuff, but at this time of the year it's even worse. It is the Christmas shopping season after all," Toto reminded her. "Everyone's trying to get their Christmas presents sorted out sooner rather than later. I take it you're not familiar with cities?"

"I live in the countryside for a good reason," Louise replied. "It's all so crazy here."

Toto sighed happily. "That's why I love this place."

"Well then, you're crazy too."

Toto laughed. "Spoken like Haru. Come along, Lou, you're going to miss the best parts of this place."

Louise hurried after the Human, desperately weaving between shoppers just to keep up. "I've told you before, the name's Louise," she called after him. "And what's so great about this place anyway?"

They came to a corner of the street where the bustle of shoppers lessened slightly to give way to the band playing on the side. Toto stopped and turned to his guest. "Can't you just feel that Christmas spirit?" he sighed. "Yes, it's busy and crazy and some of the shoppers are slightly rabid, but," he smoothly continued, ignoring Louise's disgruntled expression, "everyone's excited. There's that feeling that something good's coming and it's right around the corner. Whether that's presents, or a holiday, or family, or even just a Christmas special on TV, there's something that everyone's looking forward to. When else can you go walking through the streets of the city and smile at a random stranger without being considered weird? Christmas gives everyone the opportunity to believe that everyone is their neighbour, if only for a month."

"I... I hadn't really thought of it that way..."

"Don't you have Christmas in the Cat Kingdom?"

"Of course." Louise smiled wanly. "We Cats love any excuse for a holiday. But... it's different there. It's just... It's just a holiday."

"It's just... a holiday?" Toto incredulously repeated. "What about good will to all men – er, cats? What about the Christmas spirit? What about the Christmas carols of hope and love and believing and all that mush?"

"We just... We don't hype Christmas as much as you do," Louise admitted. "We have a holiday, we give presents, and that's really about it. You get the occasional carol singer, but usually they've lived in the Human World for a bit. It's not such a big deal over there."

"Oh..." Toto slumped into silence, mulling over Louise's words. "Well, that's too bad," he eventually concluded. "I guess that means that I'll have to introduce you to the true meaning of Christmas."

"And that would be...?"

Toto grinned. "Sorry, Lou. That's something you've got to discover for yourself." His hand slipped into hers and he started to pull her away from the brass band. "But, for now, I think there's a Christmas fair you need to discover."

Louise allowed herself to be led through the crowds and along the bustling street. "Where is this fair you keep talking about?"

"We're nearly there. You should be able to smell it from here."

"Smell it? What?"

Toto turned back for a brief grin in Louise's direction. "Can't you smell it? Come on – you're a Cat! It's the smell of crêpes and salami and hog roasts! It's what every Christmas fair should smell like!" He shook his head disbelievingly. "You're in for a treat."

Now Toto had mentioned it, Louise _could_ smell something – something that, until now, she had just dismissed as part of the shops and cafes lining the street. It was a sweet, mixed smell that wasn't any single scent, but a whole myriad of experiences, many of which Louise wasn't familiar with. As they drew closer to the source – squeezing through a tight alleyway and past a colourful array of shop fronts – music began to become audible. More brass bands.

"Christmas must just love brass bands," she murmured to herself.

They excited out of the alleyway and into the shadow of a huge, gothic-roofed cathedral. On the green before it stood a maze of wooden huts, each filled with colour and smell. At the front – where a statue of a saint stood – there were additional statues now added – human-sized, wooden nutcrackers with long white beards and huge teeth. Louise stopped.

"Lou? Is everything okay?"

The Cat eyed the nutcrackers warily. "They're... kinda creepy," she said after several moments' careful deliberation. "Are they there to scare off bad spirits?"

Toto burst out laughing. "I'm afraid not! They're just... Christmas ornaments you see round the place. They're called nutcrackers because... well, the real ones you can use to crack nuts. There's a story about them I could tell, if you're curious?"

Louise stared up at the figurines and gingerly sidestepped away from them. "Maybe another time." She grabbed Toto's hand and hurried into the selection of wooden huts. "Now, show me what makes this over-glorified marketplace so spe– oh!"

Toto almost tripped over the white Cat as she abruptly detoured to one of the huts. He bit back his laughter. "I see you're already beginning to discover that for yourself." He leant in and glanced over the vast array of waffles and fudge lining the inside. He looked over to Louise, grinning. "I see you've got a sweet tooth."

Louise grinned back. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, your magpie reaction back there kinda proved it. If you like the look of these, I know exactly what you'll love. Follow me!"

Backing out of the hut, Toto delved deeper into the labyrinth of the market – and labyrinth was the right word for it! Although the huts were lined in a sensible, reasonable order, keeping track of where one was going and where one had already been was more easily said than done. Even keeping an eye on where one was in relation to the cathedral standing guard over them didn't make much difference. But, after some detours, one collision with a shopping bag, and several near misses, Toto found what he was looking for.

"Ah! Beautiful! Here we are – the crêpery... At least, that's what I think it's called. For all your crêpe needs."

"Are those... pancakes?"

"Crêpes, Lou – weren't you listening?"

Louise glanced over at the pancake-like creations being eaten by nearby shoppers. "So... they're just pancakes by another name?"

"Yes – no! Maybe. Look, I'm sure they do something different but that really doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is do you want chocolate, syrup or Nutella in your crêpe?"

"I'm... not so sure I'm familiar with that last option."

"It's basically nutty chocolate. In a good way."

Louise had to contain her laughter at Toto's enthusiasm. "You're like a schoolkitten on his holidays," she giggled. "You really love Christmas, don't you?"

"Yes. And so will you by the end of your time here," he replied with serious conviction. Louise dared not try to contradict him. "Anyway, take a look at the flavours and take your pick. I'm buying, so choose whatever takes your fancy."

"Could I go for the chocolate and strawberry option?"

"Sure." He turned to the man manning the two large cooking flats. "You heard the good lady. One chocolate and strawberry and one Nutella." He grinned back to the Cat. "After this, I think we need to do some Christmas shopping."

Louise grinned. "After this, perhaps we can head back? It's not that I'm not having a good time!" she quickly interceded upon seeing Toto's enthusiasm die away. "It's just... well, I'm cold and you still look like you're on death's door, regardless of your schoolkitten attitude and you haven't had lunch yet. This," she smoothly continued before Toto could interrupt, motioning to the crêpes being cooked behind her, "does not count as lunch. You need some proper food in you."

She paused.

"Oh, crumbs. Now I sound like my uncle..."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Still on the note of Disney's _"Frozen"_ (which I am... _still_ buzzing about) - bit of trivia for you. The protagonist, Anna, is voiced by Kristen Bell who - some of you may be aware of - also voiced Hiromi from "_The Cat Returns_"! Who knew "Hiromi" had such a voice? **

**(And Idina Menzel, who voiced Elsa, was also the original Elphaba from the Broadway production of "_Wicked_". Cool, huh? I just love both their voices...)**

**Cat.**


	9. Monday 9th December

"_Can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver?"_

Scott, The Santa Clause

x

Monday 9th December 2012: Reality

There was something scuffing its way across Haru's floor.

This was not a thought that Haru wanted to wake up to. But as she lay awake, blinking away the remnants of sleep and staring up at the canopied ceiling above her, she was very aware that there was the distinct sound of movement.

She contemplated this for several minutes, vaguely wondering whether she really wanted to investigate this matter, or maybe if it would just go away if she ignored it.

Since the latter option never really worked, she eventually propelled herself onto her side to face her door.

She never got as far as focusing on the door, for there was something else in her field of vision between her bed and the door. Something long and wooden and only a few inches from hitting her nose.

She scrambled back, covering the width of the queen-sized bed in a matter of seconds – and, reaching that point, continuing over onto the carpet.

She hit the floor in an undignified huddle of blanket and pyjamas.

"Ow... What the...?"

She righted herself and edged back towards the bed, peering over the mattress to spy whatever it was that she'd almost rolled right into. Her brow furrowed.

There was a significant absence of stick.

"I've _got_ to stop starting my day with such weirdness," Haru muttered and she leant against the edge of her bed, blankets and all. "Now I'm beginning to see things..."

The scuffling sound returned and something... rounded the corner of the bed. Haru froze – wondering, for a brief, improbable moment, whether there was anything to hand that could count as an impromptu weapon – and then laughed. "What – What are you meant to be?"

The broom – for, it was indeed a broom, quite ordinary in every aspect but in the fact it was supporting and moving by itself – brushed to and fro. If Haru didn't know better, she'd almost think the manner was sheepish.

"Well, I've heard of automatic hoovers, but this is ridiculous." Haru leant forward, reaching out and prodding the stick with a curious finger. The broom swayed and regained its balance. It shuffled away.

Haru withdrew her hand, blushing furiously at her own rudeness. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just... well, I've never seen a broom that sweeps by itself before... I didn't mean to startle you."

"Broom! Broom? Where in the name of Bastet have you – oh. " A white Cat tripped into the room, dragging her feet to a reluctant stop upon seeing Haru's messy form beside the broom. The newcomer bowed, her poise and elegance hastily gathered together with the air of practice. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to rush in without knocking, it's just, well, Broom has a habit of wandering off..."

The broom in question wilted in shame at the Cat's words. It swept its way to the maid's side – dragging its bristles, if such a thing were possible. The Cat glared at the animated item. "Yes, you should feel bad. I've been looking all over the house for you. What happened? Did you get bored of the kitchen?"

"Ahem." Haru picked herself off the floor, quite aware that there wasn't much she could do to salvage her appearance. Still, standing up had to be better than being slumped, half-collapsed, on the floor. "I don't mean to seem rude, but... who are you?"

The white Cat – why were all the Cats white here? – bowed again, almost as if she had forgotten Haru's presence in her annoyance at the broom. When she looked back to Haru, the Cat's expression was mild and composed.

"I'm sorry, miss. I am Yuki, the maid."

"The... maid? But... I haven't seen..."

"I only come in on Mondays and Thursdays, miss."

Ah, Thursday. The day she had just about died from embarrassment after the incident with Baron. She had spent most of the day after that outside and trying to forget whatever wonderfully stupid mistake she had just made. She wouldn't have been aware of Yuki even if she had been banging saucepans and frying pans against the walls.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Yuki. I'm Haru. " Haru wandered over to the young Cat and offered a hand.

The maid glanced at Haru's palm as if it was about to spawn snakes and after a tangible moment's hesitation she slowly placed her hand in Haru's. "It's good to meet you, Miss Haru."

"Oh, please. Just Haru." The Human in question rolled her eyes. "I get enough of 'Miss Haru' from Baron."

"You've met the baron then?"

"...More or less." She didn't need to know the details. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but he does come round to see Lady Louise."

"Do they talk often?"

"Not particularly. They are neighbours, but they both enjoy their peace." A flicker of a smile from a memory passed across the maid's face before her expression fell back to its usual form. She nodded in such a respectful manner that Haru began to wish again that she was looking a little less like she had just been dragged through a bush backwards.

"Miss Haru, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but now I really can't keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy your stay at the DuBois home."

"Oh, okay." Quickly remembering that Yuki probably had a lot of work to get done – especially considering the size of the place – and that her presence probably wasn't helping, Haru smiled apologetically and nudged the broom back towards her. The sentient broom had shuffled behind her to avoid Yuki's displeasure.

The broom tried to hide behind Haru again, but several more (insistent) nudges finally got the message across. Haru bit back a laugh. "It's quite the character, huh?"

"You can certainly say that," Yuki sighed. "If I had known the trouble Broom would cause, I would have asked for an ordinary one. Too late now though..."

"Oh, I don't know. It's kinda cute."

Yuki smiled wanly and prompted the easily distracted broom out into the corridor beyond. "Have a good day, Miss Haru."

"Haru. It's just Haru." Haru rolled her eyes once the maid had left and closed the door behind her. "Why does everyone keep insisting on calling me 'Miss Haru'? Do I _look_ like a lady?" As she turned back towards the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror – hair still suffering the effects of sleep, pyjamas ruffled and creased beyond measure, and eyes bleary from continuing tiredness – and grimaced at her reflection.

"Yeah, this is just embarrassing."

She drifted over to the mirror on the dresser and made a face in the glass, distorting her expression with her hands. Sometimes, when looking that terrible, the only thing to do was to laugh instead. She really couldn't have looked any more dishevelled if she had tried.

"What, in all the kingdoms, are you doing?"

Haru released her pinched skin and jolted to the side to see Muta standing in the doorway. It looked like Yuki hadn't shut the door entirely and it had swung open in her inattention. She self-consciously rubbed at her face, as if smoothing it back into shape. "Amusing myself," she answered honestly.

"You look like what the cat dragged in."

"Thanks. I appreciate your continuing support," Haru dryly retorted. She glanced over the wide form of her host, filling the entire doorway with the day's newspaper tucked under one arm. She frowned; just how late was it if Muta was up and awake? "What time is it?"

"You've missed breakfast."

"Oh."

"And lunch," Muta added. "Are you always this lazy?"

"Are you always this rude?" Haru made a face at Muta and turned back towards the clock to check the time. It had passed midday by an hour. "Anyway," she hotly returned, "this is my holiday. I don't have to get up if I don't want to."

"Uh-huh. Dinner's at seven; try not to starve by then." Muta padded away from the doorway, leaving Haru with a painfully rumbling stomach.

"Wow, I'm suffocating under all this care," Haru said sarcastically to the empty room. She sighed and finally gave in to the pangs of hunger that, upon Muta's mention of food, had made themselves loud and clear. She ran a hairbrush through her hair, saving what little dignity she could, and pulled a dressing gown over her pyjamas before heading down towards the kitchen. Really, Muta didn't need to cook for her at all – she was more than able to fend for herself, in fact she had been expecting it – but it seemed he was so accustomed to cooking for Louise that it was more habit than choice. No matter what she said though, she couldn't talk him out of it.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, she discovered lunch still warm in the oven, despite Muta's earlier words. She smiled gently to herself as she brought out the food. "So you're just a big softie really," she murmured.

ooOoo

There were many rooms in the DuBois household – too many, Haru thought – but if there was one room she wouldn't replace for the world, it would be the library.

In Haru's own humble home she had a library – it was called the bookshelf. It wasn't a room nearly as large as an entire apartment and it wasn't filled with thousands of beautiful tomes.

Haru still had to contain her envy, even now.

So, when the knock at the door came, she was happily curled up against the eaves with book in hand, completely, utterly and very contently in another world. Across the room, it sounded like Broom had swept into the library without Yuki's notice and was trying to explore as much of the room as it could before its absence was noticed.

The knocking continued and Haru began to conclude that no one was about to answer it. Yuki was probably halfway across the house (without Broom, as the case would seem) working, while Muta... had probably opted for an afternoon nap. That, or he was reading on the patio of the back garden. Neither of which meant he was going to answer it any time soon.

She reluctantly drew herself out of the book's world – grumbling as she snuck a peak at how close to the end of the chapter she was – and put the novel to one side. She padded her way out of the library, with Broom happily following her as she went. Considering her last overreaction last time someone arrived at the door, Haru decided against filling up the bucket again. Still, it couldn't help to be prepared...

As she came to the doorway, she glanced around for something to brandish. The stand by the door lacked any umbrellas of the sort – she supposed it didn't quite rain often enough to warrant needing some to hand – and a frying pan still seemed like an overreaction. Still, if it was Machida...

With one hand on the door handle, Haru glanced back to Broom, who had followed her obediently up to this point. After a hasty moment's consideration (in which she considered it, ignored the problems, and decided it seemed like a very good idea) she hoisted the broomstick into her hand and swung the door open.

"Who are you and what do you – oh."

She was brandishing Broom at a rabbit.

Not an ordinary-sized one though (although that would have made the situation even more ridiculous) but a Cat Kingdom breed that grew as large as horses and twice as round. Haru had never had a problems with rabbits before, but there was something unnerving when you were staring into an eye as big as your fist.

"And what are you supposed to be? The Trojan Bunny?"

There was finally movement from something other than the nonchalant rabbit on her doorstep.

A young black Cat stepped out from the side into Haru's line of sight, one hand to a set of reins around the creature's muzzle. "Louise, I just found this guy wandering down the lane, and I thought – oh." He mirrored Haru's earlier surprise. "Who are you?"

Haru had to admit she was probably a very strange sight. She was, after all, a Human in the Cat Kingdom, brandishing a sentient broom – that was already struggling against the misuse – before the bunny on her doorstep. "Haru. Louise and I swapped homes." She angled the protesting broomstick in the stranger's direction – this was difficult to achieve without skewering somebody. "And who, may I ask, are you?" She furrowed her brows at the young Cat. "You're not Machida, are you? Only, if you are, I'm gonna have to chase you off these grounds with this here stick."

Well, she could try. Broom probably had other ideas on the matter.

The stranger eyed Haru, then Broom, and seemed to decide that she meant her threat. He stepped back as Broom made another sweeping motion in a desperate bid for freedom. "No..."

"Who are you then?" She remembered her last encounter with a Cat, and groaned. "You're a neighbour, aren't you?" She glanced back to the rabbit reined in by the young Cat. "A respectable neighbour who found one of Louise's rabbits and decided to bring it back and I've just threatened you with Broom. Oh... this is so not my day."

The Cat sidled a little further away from Broom. "You and me both."

Haru finally realised that she was still wielding the broomstick in the Cat's face and hastily dropped it back to the ground. Broom wobbled on the spot and eventually propped itself against the wall in a manner that indicated that this was not its day either.

"Right, then, I think some proper introductions are in order." She offered the stranger her hand. "I'm Haru. Louise and I were exchange students when we were younger, and we decided to swap homes over the holiday."

"So she's..."

"In the Human World, yes." Haru shrugged. "So that's me. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just a neighbour." He waved in the opposite direction to Baron's estate. "But a little further out. I'm Jiro." He shook Haru's offered hand. "It's good to meet you, Haru."

"Jiro... That's not a very common Cat name I'm familiar with..."

"My ancestors came from the Human World," the Cat explained. "The name's been passed down the family for generations."

Haru paused. "So... when you say your ancestors came from the Human World..." Haru slowly echoed.

"I mean they were once Human, yes."

Haru's face split into a grin. "Wow, I've never met a converted Cat before. My brother has though – he once wrote a play based on a love story between a Cat and Human, so he did all this research where he travelled to talk to converts. I mean, I've met a few converted Humans before, but..."

Jiro shrugged. "Yes, we're not that common. Under most conditions where Humans and Cats fall for each other, the Cat will change."

"I don't know why," Haru said truthfully. "Being a Cat would be amazing. I mean, it's summer all year round, Cats are so much more agile, and this whole world is full of magic! Where else am I going to be able to threaten someone with a sentient broomstick?" She paused. "I didn't mean for that to come out so weird."

Jiro laughed, which did nothing to help the spread of embarrassed blush across Haru's face. "It's perfectly fine. After all, you are in a strange house in a completely different world; you're bound to be a little cautious. Anyway, we need to get this fellow back to where he belongs." He nudged the rabbit to his side.

"Oh, yes... of course. Hang on!" Haru ducked back inside and slipped a pair of boots on. "I'll come with you. I haven't seen the stables yet."

"Have you ever ridden a rabbit?"

"Nope. And I don't plan to."

The cat laughed again. "I take it you're not overly fond of the beasts?"

"I have nothing against the Human World sort, but rabbits should stay cute and cuddly."

"If you're nervous about rabbits, I can take this fellow back on my own. I understand if–"

"Nope, I'm coming. Firstly, I feel like as the temporary host, I should come along with you and, secondly, I fully plan on making up for our disastrous meeting by inviting you inside for a cuppa tea when we're done."

Jiro glanced to the DuBois mansion before him and there was something flicker in his gaze. "I'm afraid I have to head back once I've returned Louise's rabbit, so I can't stay. But thank you for the offer."

"Maybe another time then?"

Jiro prompted the runaway rabbit across the expansive garden – if a small field could be called such – and smiled back at the young Human. "Maybe."

Haru nudged Broom inside and then followed after her guest. Something wasn't quite right; she could feel it in her bones. But it didn't seem right to just call him out on the matter when he had taken up the trouble to return Louise's rabbit in the first place. "Hey, wait up!" she called. "I'm helping you with Thumper, remember?"

Jiro looked over at the rabbit. "Thumper?" he critically echoed.

Haru shrugged in her defence. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Jiro shook his head, but added, "I thought you didn't like Cat Kingdom rabbits."

"I don't. But I'm still coming along to help. It's the least I can do for all the trouble you've gone to. And maybe, when we're done, you might reconsider my earlier offer."

Jiro's smile was the same as the first time she had asked him to come back for tea. Pained. "Thank you, Miss Haru," he said, "but I can't. I'm not welcome there."

"Why not?"

"I'm Machida's brother."


	10. Tuesday 10th December

Iris: "_Well, I just wanted to get away from all the people I see all the time...! Well, not all the people... one person. I wanted to get away from one... guy. An ex-boyfriend who just got engaged and forgot to tell me._"

Arthur: "_So, he's a schmuck_."

Iris: "_As a matter of fact, he is... a huge schmuck. How did you know?_"

Arthur: "_He let you go. This is not a hard one to figure out._"

The Holiday

x

Tuesday 10th December 2012: Reasons

"Hey, Lou?" Toto popped his head into the lounge where the young Cat was curled up against the window, book in hand as she idly watched the people below. "Could you keep an eye on the cooking while I pop out for a moment?"

"Hm?" Louise realised she hadn't listened to a word her host had said. "Sorry, what?"

"I need to pick up some stuff, so can you make sure nothing explodes in the kitchen while I'm out?"

Louise dropped the book to one side and stared over at Toto. "Is anything likely to explode?" she asked.

"...I don't think so," Toto answered. "But if I'm not back in... oh, half an hour, can you turn the oven off? Otherwise the apple crumble is going to be nothing but crisp."

"Sure." As Toto pulled his coat on and headed towards the door, Louise remembered something. "Hey, when is the plumber going to fix Haru's house? Didn't he say Monday?"

"He did, but more problems have turned up. He's promised to get it done by tomorrow or the day after." Toto peered back into the lounge, grinning at his guest. "Why? Are you really so eager to be rid of me?"

"Quite the contrary. I was worried you were getting sick of me," Louise replied, grinning despite her words.

"Oh, you know that's not true." Toto headed back towards the door, but not before Louise spotted a good-natured theatrical rolling of eyes on his part. "Really, you only said that to fish for compliments."

"And if I did?" Louise called out. "You're no better than me."

"True. But I am infinity more charming."

"I think you meant big-headed."

"That too. Keep an eye on the oven for me, please?" he reminded her, cutting across whatever retort Louise had been about to throw back at him. And before she could pick up from where she had been interrupted, the door clicked shut, indicated that Toto had already left.

Louise rolled her eyes and picked up the book from before, but she didn't start reading it again. Instead, she watched the pavement many stories below, watching for a familiar head of dark hair to exit the building. Louise had discovered that, she too, enjoyed people-watching from that vantage point and often forgot to read in favour of watching the world pass by below her.

Eventually, she returned to her book, but had barely turned a page before a familiar chiming rang through the apartment. The telecrystal which Louise had brought along sat upon the lounge table and it was pulsing with each new ring. Deciding that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her novel today, Louise forsook the book entirely and answered the crystal. Haru's face swam into view.

"I see you've discovered how to use the telecrystal," the Cat said.

"Only after a lot of trial-and-error," Haru replied flatly. "I think I may have accidentally called your great aunt..."

Louise waved it away. "She's so blind she probably thought I had just dyed my fur. How are things going your end? Is everything under control?"

"Oh, everything's fine." Haru paused, and Louise got the impression that she had acquired a few stories to tell in her short time in the Cat Kingdom. "I just wanted to see how you were doing – wait, is that...?" Haru leant towards her telecrystal, frowning at Louise's surroundings. "What are you doing at my brother's?"

With a start, Louise remembered that Haru had no knowledge of what was going on with her boiler. As of such, the sudden change in surroundings was probably a bit of a shock. "Oh, your... um, boiler broke. So Toto offered to let me stay here while we waited for the plumber to get around to fixing it..."

Guilt crossed Haru's face. "Really? It _broke_? I am so sorry – I had no idea–"

Again, Louise waved away Haru's words. "It's no trouble. Your brother has looked after me just fine."

"Ah, yes. Toto always did fancy himself as a bit of an old fashioned gentleman."

Louise thought of someone else who fitted that description. "Not half as much as Baron," she murmured.

Haru caught these words – or perhaps she only caught Baron's name – for she grinned at Louise's words and added, "True. He still calls me Miss Haru, despite the fact I'm not exactly a lady."

"You've met him then?"

"You... could say that."

It was Louise's turn to lean into the crystal. She could smell a good story a mile away – or a world away, as the case was. "Tell me."

She didn't fail to notice the blood rushing across the young Human's bare cheeks.

"I... may have thrown a bucket of water over him..."

"You... _may_ have?" Louise repeated.

"I thought he was Machida!" Haru burst out. "No one told me what he looked like, so when Baron arrived, I just assumed..."

A wicked grin was slowly spreading across Louise's face as she tried to picture the image Haru was painting. "Brilliant," she breathed.

Haru paused. "You're not mad that I soaked your neighbour?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm only mad that I didn't get to see it happen!" Louise laughed back. "Oh, if only I had seen his face... How did he take it? Like a gentlecat, I'm sure."

"Like... a gentlecat, yes," Haru admitted. It didn't help her embarrassment levels much. "I didn't give him much chance to defend himself–" None, now Haru thought about it "–but when I went to see him about it a few days later, he was kind enough not to return my welcoming gift." Although, she had been soaked through at the time, so an extra bucket of water really wouldn't have made much difference...

"That does sound like Baron." Louise grinned. "When I was younger, he was the only kitten in the neighbourhood–"

'_Not that Louise's neighbourhood is your average one_,' Haru mentally interrupted, thinking of the huge estates along the road, compared to the busy streets of the city and villages Haru was accustomed to.

"–so we sort of grew up together. Of course," Louise added, and her bright demeanour faded just a notch, "time happened and we grew apart later on, but he's always been a good friend. If he wanted to, he could sweep many a young Cat off her paws."

Haru mumbled something distinctly vague that Louise felt she wasn't supposed to catch, and moved the conversation on. "Oh, I met Jiro yesterday, by the way."

Louise raised one furry eyebrow. If Jiro's name reminded her of Machida, she made no show of it. "Jiro? What was he doing there?"

"One of your rabbits broke free and he came round to return it." Haru paused, and grudgingly admitted, "I may have threatened him with an animate broomstick."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I... uh, asked Muta what Machida looks like, and he told me he was a black Cat, so when Jiro came round..."

"You assumed it was Machida," Louise finished. Her grin had slowly been growing wider throughout the conversation and now it was threatening to spread the entirety of her face. "You've got to stop scaring off my neighbours, Haru. Else the whole area is going to think I'm a mad Cat who lets rabid Humans live in my house."

"Hey, I'm just trying to defend your turf. From what Muta told me, it sounded like Machida was going to turn up at some point–"

"So you were going to give him the blunt point of the broomstick?" Louise finished again. Her other eyebrow joined the first one. "Remind me not to get in your bad books."

"It was an honest mistake to make."

"Once, maybe. Twice...?"

"He forgave me... I think."

Louise laughed and waved it away. "Don't worry, Jiro definitely will have forgiven you. He may not be quite so refined a gentlecat as Baron, but he's one of the kindest Cats I know. He won't hold your response against you."

"Well, I did ask him to stop for a cup of tea, but he seemed awfully uncomfortable, so..." Haru trailed off and, after a brief moment in which she didn't quite know how to react, she shrugged. "I know he's Machida's brother, but is there anything else going on? It's just that he said he wasn't welcome, but surely he's not responsible for Machida's actions...?"

Louise shook her head sharply. "I don't blame him one bit for Machida cheating on me. But..." It was Louise's turn to pause and trail off. "Jiro is so sweet – I guess he's blaming himself for not realising what his brother was up to until it was too late. He was... well, he was the one to tell me that Machida was cheating..." She laughed weakly. "I didn't believe him – or anyone else – at first, so in the end he organised it so I would have undeniable proof. I guess he might blame himself for that, although it was the best wake-up call I've had in a long time."

"Oh. That explains it then."

Louise's feeble smile wavered yet more. "Jiro is a Cat who can't bear to think he's hurt someone, even if it was for their own good. I hope he's not still beating himself up for what happened."

"If I see him again, I'll ask him," Haru promised. "I'm sure that..." She trailed off and, for the second time that conversation, peered into the telecrystal. "Wait... is that... smoke?"

Louise's head shot up. Sure enough, smoke was wheedling its way up from the oven and coating the ceiling in a rapidly thickening layer. Louise had been so caught up in the conversation that she hadn't even smelt the change. "Bastet," she muttered under her breath. Forgetting about the call entirely, she jumped to her feet and rushed to the oven, switching it off, but it was too late.

She pulled out a very blackened, and very ruined, apple crumble.

"Oh, this is not happening, oh, this is not good..."

There was a high-pitched whine and Louise glanced upwards. A strange, flat, round device attached to the ceiling was flashing what could only be described as a red warning light, the flash quickening as the smoke covered it.

Louise got the distinct feeling something very bad was about to happen.

"Oh..."

The whine abruptly died away, but something else clicked.

Water rained down from another strange contraption, almost instantly soaking the Cat to her fur. The click gave way to an insistent beeping that only made the indoor rain worse as the kitchen and lounge was treated to its very own personal storm.

Louise closed her eyes. Toto was going to kill her.

"Oh, it can't get any worse, can it?"

Fate always likes a challenge.

The telecrystal, which was still online and still giving Haru a full view to the pandemonium crashing down on her brother's flat, sparked dangerously at the flood of water. Magic, like science, doesn't always react well to a soaking – and science doesn't react well to temperamental magic. The crystal flashed again, definite arcs of lightning-like magic spiralling from the centre and leaping to the ceiling and walls.

At this perfect point in time, Toto returned into the apartment. "Hey, Lou, I'm back! How's the – holy flipping mulberry pie!"

Louise leant into the hallway, her face framed by the lightning emitting in fitful sparks from her telecrystal. She grinned nervously, her fur plastered to her face in wet locks. "Hello, Toto," she greeted. "Funny thing happened while you were out..."

The telecrystal flashed again, and this time the magic made contact with something electrical. There was the bang of something breaking and the whole flat was thrust into darkness.

Through the gloom, Toto's voice came.

"I cannot _wait_ to hear this story."


	11. Wednesday 11th December

"_One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books._"

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore

x

Wednesday 11th December 2012: Another Christmas

_Dear Haru._

_Firstly, Toto wants to assure you that we are not dead. (For some reason he thinks this is a serious possibility running through your head.) We are, in fact, alive and healthy – and the lights have finally been fixed. Toto said that the magic must have caused the... trip wire... I can't remember the name? Maybe it was called the power switch... Well, it must have caused a switch to flick off due to the sudden overload of power, so all we needed to do was find and turn on that switch and everything's now fine. _

_The telecrystal is, for now, out of order, so any messages will have to be conveyed by letter. (You will find the post stamps in the writing bureau in the office – bottom left corner.) I don't know whether I will be able to get the telecrystal fixed until I return home, for I doubt you have many magic repair shops in your world. So, if anything comes up, just send a letter to your brother's address – I don't know when I will be returning to your home, so Toto's address is a better bet._

_Anyway, I hope you have a less __destructive__disastrous__ unfortunate time in the Cat Kingdom than I am in the Human World, and perhaps stop scaring my neighbours. There are better ways to meet people! _

_Louise._

_P.S. Really, please stop threatening my neighbours. I like to ruin my own reputation, thank you very much._

_P.P.S. Any idea how to get your brother to forgive me?_

xxXxx

_Sis. _

_Lou says that she's written what I've said into her letter but, since I think she didn't take everything I said seriously, I've added this in for good measure. If she says that everything's fine – she's lying. My apartment is soaked, it took us half an hour to get the darn fire alarm and co to turn off, and she's killed my crumble. (You understand my pain.) _

_But, just so you know, we aren't dead. I haven't been tragically electrocuted or stumbled down the stairs in the darkness of the blackout or anything. Your wonderful brother is very much still alive. (I'm sure you're so relieved to hear that.) Apparently, magic and electricity doesn't mix, because the magic went into the system and tripped the power reset/switch. We (eventually) found it and now I only have the Noah's flood to sort out in my apartment. It looks like it's going to be takeaway tonight!_

_Oh, and if Lou sounds irritated over whatever you've been doing to her neighbours, you should know that she's lying. She thinks it's hilarious. She just won't admit it because she doesn't want you to scare __all__ her neighbours away. I don't know why she asked to swap places with you if she didn't want to be embarrassed though... Obviously she doesn't know you as well as I do._

_Anyway, have a wonderful time in the warm (and dry... not that I'm bitter or anything) Cat Kingdom, and do try to keep a modicum of dignity. I do know you struggle at that, but, really, you're showing a bad example of the Human World. Shame on you, sis! _

_(Seriously, though, have a fun time there. You've earned it.)_

_From,_

_Your favourite brother in the world._

_P.S: Thinking about pantomimes for this year - which pantomime do women prefer? Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast? (Don't mention it to Lou – it's going to be a surprise!)_

_P.P.S: I'm writing a new story based in the Cat Kingdom, so I need some research done and, well, since you're already there, you can be my glamorous research assistant. (Well, decent research assistant...) Here is a list of the stuff I need you to look up..._

xxXxx

The letters from yesterday sat atop the mantelpiece, opened and read the moment they fizzled into existence after the calamity back at Toto's apartment. Haru had found the post stamps easily enough and written back to both letters – grinning especially when writing back to Toto's usual antics. Haru had long ago become blasé about her brother's theatrics, so she could only image the blast of a time he was having with someone who wasn't quite so accustomed to his dramatics. She only hoped he didn't drive Louise mad by the end of the holidays.

Although it looked like Louise could easily give him a run for his money...

Today, though, Haru had other things on her mind. Once again, she was occupying the library, but this time it was not to read. She could be found sitting on the carpeted floor, surrounded by a maze of maps and charts. She was on a mission.

"Hey, Chicky?" Muta poked his head into the expansive room, whiskers twitching in curiosity at the Human's actions. "Whatcha up to there?"

"Hello, Muta." Haru didn't look up from her investigation. "Hey, where's the nearest town?"

"Do you mean a market town or something?"

"Yeah, that'd work."

Muta scratched the back of his head idly. "Well, I guess the nearest place you're looking for is North Chipping then. You just take the road east for a good forty minutes and follow the signs. Why?"

"Because I need to do some Christmas shopping, and it's not going to get done if I just stay here." Haru stretched tiredly to her feet; Cats were many things, but they were not natural cartographers. Making any sense of the maps had been a labour in itself. "So if I start walking now, I should be there before lunch..."

"Whoa, hold your hares, Chicky. I meant forty minutes by rabbit, not paw – foot. If you try to walk the whole way, it'll take you until nightfall."

Haru's shoulders slumped. "So I guess this means I need to learn how to ride a rabbit..."

"Or you could order a carriage."

"Thanks, but I'd rather make my own way without inconveniencing anyone. Anyway," Haru added, trying to grin at the prospect but still not able to still the butterflies of nerves fluttering in her stomach, "it's good to learn something new every day, right?"

"Right... but you'd better leave it to another time," Muta informed her gruffly.

"What? Why?"

"Cause it feels like it's going to rain today. I'd leave learning to ride to a drier day."

Haru glanced outside. It was nothing but blue skies. "Rain..." she dubiously echoed. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Leave it to tomorrow or something. The rabbits can wait."

Since Haru knew little about this world, she decided against debating this matter with her host. Anyway, there was still plenty she could find to entertain herself. As she began to pack up the maps, she called out to the Cat. "Hey, Muta?"

"Hm?"

"Where do you keep the Christmas stuff?"

Muta looked at her blankly. "What?"

Haru paused in her restocking of the shelf. "The Christmas stuff," she repeated. When Muta continued to look blank, she added, "You know – the Christmas tree, and the wreath and the nativity set..." Seeds of trickling doubt began to prick her mind and finally she remembered another one of the differences between their two worlds. "And..." she sadly added, "Cats don't celebrate Christmas like Humans, do you?"

"We buy presents and party," Muta corrected.

"But you don't celebrate it like we do, do you?"

Muta shrugged. "It's just another holiday."

Haru opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. _No_, she wanted to say. No, it's not just another holiday – it's something much bigger... and yet, much simpler. It's something I can't explain, not really, but I wish I could, and yet, that's the wonder of it. It's something you can't put into words, it's something you feel...

But Haru didn't have the words to express this, and so she merely shook her head. "You know what?" she said. "You might not have Christmas decorations yet, but you will have." Her grin could rival that of the Cheshire Cat's. "Oh, you will."

Muta watched her disappear from the room.

"Oh, I really don't like that look..."

ooOoo

Baron really should have noticed the storm clouds coming. If he had been paying half as much attention as normal, he would have sensed the pressure change foreshadowing the weather a good half hour in advance. But for some reason or other he couldn't quite pin down, he had neglected to take note of either warning.

He had simply been aware that, after their last brief meeting, he felt that a less unorthodox visit of the DuBois mansion was in order. By 'less unorthodox', he was assuming that Miss Haru was waiting to prank him with another loaded bucket.

Not that it would make much difference. He was coming to the mouth of the DuBois grounds when the heavens opened, but even those thirty seconds of rain was enough to soak through to his fur. He arrived on the doorstep, his fur as damp as his last visit there.

Muta was the one to open the door to the poor noblecat and, while there was a small spark of surprise at Baron's arrival and appearance, it wasn't much. Muta looked like he was up to his furred ears in surprises and one more didn't really matter. He sighed and motioned for the ginger Cat to enter.

"You'd better come in."

Baron smiled apologetically as he dripped onto the DuBois hallway, picking his top hat from between his ears and brushing away the water that had gathered on its top. "I'm sorry, Muta, for arriving so... unexpectedly and unprepared on your doorstep, but I wished to see how Miss Haru was doing..."

"Oh, Chicky's doing _grand_," Muta interrupted, emphasising the last word just a little bit too strongly. Baron paused as he hooked his jacket onto the coat rack. "Except that she seems to have gone into a state of Christmas fever–"

"She's ill?" Baron translated. "Is it because of her walk through the rain last Saturday? I did everything I could, but perhaps if I had just–"

"Relax, Baron. Sheesh, don't get your tail in a twist," Muta groaned. He started down the corridor and motioned for the nonplussed Cat to follow him. "Come on, I'll show you what I mean." They crossed through the house, stopping at the ajar door of the office, where Haru could just about be seen among a mess of paper and colour. Baron looked to Muta for explanation.

"What did you mean earlier by Christmas fever?"

"She's making Christmas decorations, Bastet have mercy... For some reason, she can't believe that Christmas is Christmas without all the Human trimmings. So she's making them." Muta narrowed his gaze through the gap to try to get a better view of Haru's activities. "Haven't the foggiest idea exactly what she's making..."

"Well, we do know that Humans take Christmas a lot more seriously than we do," Baron calmly reminded him. "If she wants to make this place more homely by adding Christmas decorations, I can't see what the harm is in that."

"It's just so irrational. All this who-ha over one little holiday." Muta shook his head at the strangeness of the Human mind and wandered away. "Talk to her, if you like. I'm heading back to my newspaper."

Baron nodded and, despite all Muta's reaction to the whole event, slipped inside.

The young brunette was humming something cheerful under her breath; a happy, dancing tune that bobbled its way between the office walls. She sat, cross-legged, amid the snow-white paper, so caught up in her work that she didn't even notice the newcomer enter. Baron managed to carefully sidestep the carved paper and take a seat beside the Human before Haru even realised he was there.

As her mind finally registered his presence, she jolted and looked up.

"Baron, I..."She laughed, and started again. "I didn't even see you come in."

"You're busy, I see."

"Well, kinda." She was cutting a folded piece of paper up at the edges, a carefully systematic approach the otherwise un-extraordinary item. She noticed Baron's curious gaze and held the paper up to the light. The cuts in it seemed ugly and awkward – nothing quite like he had been expecting. Haru glanced back to him, grinning. She must have either read something in his polite expression, or have thought the same thing herself, for she added, "Yeah, I know. It doesn't look very pretty right now, does it? But watch this."

And, just like that, she opened up the folds. The cuts in the paper were no longer irregular and random, but became symmetrical lines echoing throughout the shape. Haru opened out the last edge and held up a beautiful – unique and elegant – snowflake in her hand. This time she definitely took note of Baron's expression.

"Yeah, I always feel the same way when a paper snowflake comes out just right."

Eyes wide, Baron extended a gloved paw to the shape. "May I?"

"Sure." Haru passed it across and Baron held it up to the light, admiring the method that had come out of the madness.

"It's beautiful..."

"I love making paper snowflakes," Haru murmured, her voice soft but happy from Baron's response. "I love the way you can never quite tell how it's going to turn out until you've finished – no matter how ugly the original cut looks, any could turn out like this one – you've just got to withhold judgement until you can see the whole picture." Haru laughed at her own words, blushing a bit at the sudden deepness she seemed to have wandered into. She nudged at the debris paper lying about her guiltily, and added, "Still, paper snowflakes are always a pain to clean up afterwards, but that doesn't stop me."

Baron handed back the perfect snowflake. "Miss Haru, could you teach me how to make one?"

"What? A paper snowflake?" In hindsight, it wasn't her most intelligent remark, but the whole situation seemed suddenly ridiculous and impossible – what was she doing here in the middle of the Cat Kingdom, being asked to teach a Cat noble how to make paper snowflakes? – that the questions just tumbled out. To make her sound even less impressive, she squeaked out the further questions of, "Me? Teach you?"

"As I can see from this one, you are obvious refined at this task. I see no better teacher."

Haru blushed and tried to keep what little dignity she had left. As she picked up another piece of paper and started teaching him the basics, she couldn't help adding, "Of course, I don't know why I thought I'd make paper snowflakes here... I mean, it's not like you ever see summer, so it makes no sense... It just seemed like a good idea at the time, and there were paper and scissors, so I just started, and..."

"And these remind you of home," Baron gently added.

Haru was jolted out of her ramblings. She hadn't realised Baron had actually been listening to her. She seemed lost for a moment, but then she said, "Yes, I guess so." She shook her head. "I don't know why I got so worked up over making this place more Christmassy in the first place, but I suppose it makes it seem more like home. "

"Well then, that's a good enough reason for me."

They worked in silence for several minutes after Haru's comment – but the silence was a good silence. An understood silence. For once, Haru didn't feel the need to explain herself further – she could believe that Baron had understood what she had been trying to say, even if – unlike Toto – she wasn't so good at finding the words.

Eventually, though, it was Baron who made the next remark.

"So, all this..." he said, and he motioned to the snowflakes scattered about them. "All these decorations... are what you associate with Christmas?"

"Well, no... well," she amended, "maybe. Whenever Christmas comes, we get so surrounded by Christmas trees and men in Father Christmas suits, and snowflakes painted in every shop window that it just sort of... blends in with the rest of the holiday." Haru paused to digest her own words. "It sounds like a load of commercialism baloney when I put it that way," she realised. "But it's not. There's something... something more."

There was again. That concept of _something more_ for Christmas.

"True, I don't need these decorations for Christmas – I don't need a tree, or roast turkey for Christmas day, or even, I suppose, the presents, but it's hard to imagine Christmas without all this stuff." Her smile twitched at fond memories. "My favourite part about Christmas decorations is that Toto and I – Toto's my brother – would always decorate our homes together. I guess... I guess that's why I love Christmas decorations so much. Doing stuff like this... it makes me think of family and fun memories and happiness." For the first time since trying to explain herself, she glanced to Baron. "I just want to spread the Christmas cheer," she said, and she knew it in her heart that this was true.

Baron didn't seem daunted by Haru's attempt to explain and there again was a familiar smile curling upwards at his lips. "Well, then," he said, and the smile twitched further outwards at his words, "Miss Haru, I will also help to spread the Christmas cheer." He held up the snowflake he had been working on and opened it up – only for the whole middle to fall out and the edges to tear away.

Both paused to look at the sorry state of the snowflake, dissolving into easy laughter.

"Well, then," Haru echoed back to him, once they had both regained control over their humour, "I would be more than happy to accept your help. But... let's just get you proficient in snowflake-making before we move onto anything else." She grinned. "We still have plenty of days to go before Christmas."


	12. Thursday 12th December

"_And the Grinch, with his Grinch-feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling, how could it be so? It came without ribbons. It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes or bags. And he puzzled and puzzled 'till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store? What if Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more..."_

Dr. Seuss, How the Grinch Stole Christmas

x

Thursday 12th December 2012: A Little Bit More

Thursday came with the news that the boiler had finally been fixed – nearly a week after the initial problem began. And although Louise was glad that the issue was sorted and that she could finally have a house to herself again, she was a little sad to leave Toto's flat behind. Toto helped her move her luggage back into the small cottage, dragging the cases back up the staircase. Louise was just returning to collect the last suitcase from the car when she bumped into someone at the doorway.

A familiar head of light brown hair had to side-step to avoid tripping into the Cat. "Louise? You're back!"

Louise frowned and eventually recalled the name of Haru's Human friend. "Hiromi?"

"I came to see you over the weekend, but the place was locked up and empty – I assumed you were out, but it looks like you were out for a little longer than just a quick trip." Hiromi glanced back to the car and appeared to recognise the vehicle by adding, "Out with Toto, I take it?"

"The boiler broke last Friday, so I've had to stay at Toto's until it was fixed," Louise explained.

"Is that the last of the cases, Lou?" Toto called from the landing.

"No, there's one more to take," the Cat shouted back.

"Then what are you doing chinwagging?" Toto bounded his way downstairs, rolling his eyes as he passed Louise. "Never mind, I'll fetch it. "Honestly, I should have known you two would get along like a house on fire."

"Why?" Louise retorted, grinning. "Because we're both amazing?"

"Because you both have so much to say all the time," he amended.

Louise rolled her eyes back to Hiromi. "He's such a drama queen."

Hiromi grinned, but she glanced back to Toto as he unloaded the final suitcase. "Since when has 'Lou' been a nickname?"

"Since never. Toto decided he liked it and I haven't been able to persuade him to drop it." Louise noticed something troubled in the young brunette's gaze and quickly moved the topic of conversation on. "Anyway, how have you been? Hopefully your boiler is in better shape than this one."

A smile flickered on Hiromi's face. "Oh, I've been lucky – no problems thus far." She sidestepped to let Toto through with the last piece of luggage. "Well, I suppose since you're being so well looked after, there's no real reason for me to stick around–"

She started to step away, but Louise caught her arm. "Please, stay a while."

Hiromi's gaze flickered to Toto's retreating back, and then back to Louise – not something that the Cat missed. "I'd love to, but... I get the feeling I'd be in the way." She shook her head. "It probably wouldn't be any good for me to stay any longer than needed..."

"Toto will be off as soon as he's finished moving the suitcases in," Louise promised. She didn't know why the promise came; she and Toto had discussed no such thing. But something – perhaps just the fact that Hiromi was Haru's friend, or that she also considered Hiromi a friend, or even the look in the young Human's eyes – made Louise want her to stay. She got the overriding instinct that things were going to get messy otherwise. "Please," she repeated, "do stay." She smiled gently. "We can have a girly night in, just the two of us. I haven't had one of those in a while."

Hiromi hesitated, but Louise could see that her argument was winning. Eventually the brunette sighed and nodded her defeat. "Okay." A little of her former spark returned in the form of a quick grin. "It sounds like fun."

"Brilliant! Just give me a moment..." Louise moved to the bottom of the staircase and shouted, "Toto! As soon as you're done here, skedaddle, please!"

Toto's head appeared from behind a door, an expression of mock-hurt crossing his features. "What have I done now?" he demanded.

"Nothing! But Hiromi and I have just planned a girly night in, so, if you wouldn't mind..."

Grumbling good-naturedly, Toto joined them downstairs. "After all the help I've just given you, you're going to throw me out to the bitter elements already?"

"Oh, please. You have a car, it's not like you're walking back home."

"But still, to toss me away after all I've done..." Toto sighed dramatically, raising a hand to his brow as if deeply hurt. "No – no, don't say anything–!"

"I wasn't going to."

"–I know when I've been used! I shall now hurry home and drink myself into a tea-induced coma to compensate with this utmost betrayal–"

"Are you done?"

Toto straightened and pulled his coat on. "Hey, if I can cope with you burning down my kitchen–"

"I didn't burn _down your kitchen_–"

"–Then you can cope with a few of my dramatics from time to time," Toto finished.

"I only burnt the apple crumble."

"But you _did_ flood it."

"... Guilty as charged."

Hiromi had watched the proceedings with a morbid kind of fascination. Then she said, "Just what exactly happened this weekend?"

"Lou ruined my home–"

"I made a bit of a mess..."

"A bit of a mess?" Toto echoed incredulously. "You filled my flat with smoke, water, and then plunged us into an hour-long blackout."

"It wouldn't have been an hour if you had known anything about the electrical system in your flat to start with," Louise replied calmly. "If your neighbour from the flat below hadn't known about the power switch tripping, it would have been a lot longer."

"I've already told you that maintenance systems aren't my forte – what more do you want?"

"Alright, boyo, get going." Louise elbowed him lightly in the direction of the door. "You've had your fun, now let us have ours."

Toto started pulling on his scarf, but he didn't leave just yet. "I've always wondered, what exactly do women do during nights in?"

"What exactly have you imagined?"

"I imagined pillow fights and long talks about guys." He grinned, thoroughly expecting to be including in the 'about guys' section. "Possibly some chick-flick movies too."

"I haven't had a pillow fight in... years," Hiromi said, speaking up for the first time since Toto's and Louise's mock argument.

"And the whole point of a girly night in is to get away from guys," Louise added. "I haven't seen a Human movie since the last time I came to this world."

"You haven't?" Hiromi asked, flabbergasted.

"No... Is that such a surprise? We don't get any signal from your world, so hardly any Cats even have a television. You have to buy a special adaptor to convert magic into viable electricity too, otherwise, well..." Louise thought back to the incident over the weekend. "Sparks happen," she concluded.

"I think we need to raid Haru's DVD cupboard. You don't know what you've been missing out on."

"I can't wait." Louise turned to Toto. "Well?" she demanded. "What are you still doing here? Shoo!"

"What am I now? The stray dog?"

"Under the circumstances, you might as well be. Why aren't you shooing yet?"

Toto suppressed a grin and backed out of the front door. "Alright, Lou. Oh, before I go–" he quickly added, turning on the spot before Louise could close the door on him, "are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"I doubt it. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

Louise raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was subtle. Will I like this surprise?"

"Who said there was going to be a surprise?" Toto denied. "But, yet," he added, "I think you will. Okay, _now_ I'm leaving. Happy?"

"Over the moon."

Toto grinned and tipped an imaginary hat before getting into his car. Louise watched him leave before finally shutting the door behind her. As she headed to the lounge, where she had seen Hiromi disappear to in search of films, it dawned on her that she hadn't even registered the cold when waving Toto off. She paused, considering this rather unexpected turn.

She shook her head and muttered, "Guess I must be getting used to this world, after all..."

She wandered into the lounge to find that Hiromi had moved on from her previous task and was currently fiddling with the fireplace. Hiromi heard her approach and glanced back to the Cat. "Heya. There's some films I picked out that I thought you might like – they're by the TV. I thought, considering the season, some Christmas movies would be good. Pick whichever one you fancy."

"Thank you." Louise looked down to the array of brightly-coloured DVD cases, and then back to the young brunette. "Are you making a fire?"

"No winter night in is ever complete without a fire. And I doubt you've ever had a winter night in so we're going to do this right!"

"How... is a winter night in different from any other time of the year?" Louise asked, considering the perpetual summer that the Cat Kingdom existed in. It was difficult to imagine what people did during these cold months that didn't include just sleeping.

"Oh, a Christmas fire, roasting marshmallows, hot chocolate, water bottles, Christmas music..." Hiromi easily rattled off. "Wrapping up in blankets, baked beans on toast... Basically, whatever we can do to keep warm and jolly."

"And yet you Humans _still_ love this time of year?"

"Of course! There's something wonderfully about being wrapped and warm and safe at home while you watch the weather storm outside! And then, there's Christmas..."

Louise shook her head. "I shall never understand you Humans."

"We don't understand ourselves, so that's only to be expected." Hiromi eventually coaxed the fire into light and shifted over to the DVDs Louise had forgotten to examine. "Have you chosen a movie yet?"

"I'm just not familiar with any of them," Louise admitted. "I don't know which one I'd like."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to find something you like..." Hiromi trailed off, a happy spark in her eyes. "Oh, I've thought of something! You say you don't understand this time of year, right...?"

"Yes..."

"Well, then, _Love Actually_ will be the perfect movie to teach you! Well..." Hiromi admitted, "most movies based around this time of year will carry some sort of Christmas moral – it's the done thing – but _Love Actually_ is one of those movies you always have to see once during Christmas! While we're waiting for the adverts to finish," she said, inserting the DVD into the player, "I'll make us some hot chocolate, and find some marshmallows."

"Marshmallows? For what?"

"What do you think? For roasting on the fire!" Hiromi paused, and then looked back to the Cat. "Ah... I guess if you never have winter, you probably have never melted marshmallows over the fire. It's one of the best perks of winter!" She grinned. "You'll see."

ooOoo

"So, do I just put it over the fire like this?" Louise waved her marshmallow in the vague direction of the fire, doing her best to keep her fur away from the flames.

"Well, yes, but you've got to get closer, or it'll never melt!"

Louise regarded the fire with suspicion. "My father used to tell me stories of Cats who had got too close to fire and lost their fur in the process..."

"Ah, I had an uncle who did that once... Well, I say uncle. He was more like a family friend. He sat too close to the fire for too long, and then he discovered that all the hair on his arm closest to the fire had just sort of... disappeared. Then again," she added after a moment's notice, "he did also lose an eyebrow to fire, so we did always wonder whether he was a closet pyromaniac..."

"Your uncle was quite the strange man."

"You can say that again."

On the TV, the DVD was still scrolling through adverts. Louise sat in silence, gently revolving her marshmallow before the flames while her mind whirred at today's events. Eventually, she spoke. "Hiromi?"

"Hm...?" the Human mumbled through a mouthful of sugary marshmallow.

"What is going on between you and Toto?"

She heard Hiromi abruptly swallow the remainder of her mouthful. "Going on?" she echoed. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh." Louise's mind whirred onto the next conclusion she had been working on. "But... do you wish there were?"

Hiromi's gaze flickered to the Cat, and then away. "What would it matter?" she asked quietly. "It's not like I have a chance now."

Louise turned to her friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiromi asked.

"Isn't _what_ obvious?"

"He likes you. Toto. He really likes you."

Louise bit back a pained, shocked laugh. "Don't be silly!" she insisted. Toto couldn't like her – not in that way... And she couldn't handle something like that, not right after Machida's betrayal... "He's just a friend, that's all. He's only been looking after me because he's Haru's brother."

"I saw the way he looked at you," Hiromi replied. "And I know it because... because it's the same way I look at him. Take it from a girl who knows, Louise; he likes you."

"But that's... that's ridiculous. We've only known each other for a week, I mean, that's..."

"That's Christmas for you," Hiromi finished. She pushed the marshmallow prong back into the fire without any marshmallows, watching the silver glint of steel dance in the flames. "I've never seen him... like that before."

Louise returned her gaze to the fire, idly realising that her marshmallow had gone black. She did nothing to remove it. "How long have you...?"

"After my childhood crush dumped me." Hiromi's smile was wan, the firelight flickering over her features. "I had crushed on one boy throughout school, and eventually he asked me out, but a year later he just... dumped me. I mean, we were at our final year of school, so we were still kids, I guess, and relationships at that age don't often laugh, but still... it hurt. So I came back to Haru's to tell her what happened, and Toto was there and he just... knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. He made me laugh again." Hiromi's laugh at this was brittle. "I guess it was inevitable at that point. He doesn't know – I'm never going to tell him, especially not now – and I'm glad he doesn't know. Because, even if we can't be anything more, I am still so glad that he's a friend."

Louise had sat silently through Hiromi's story, her marshmallow now blackened beyond repair. Something was numb inside her. "And yet..." she said, "you're still happy for him to... like me?"

"I've known Toto for as long as I've known Haru and he's never seen me," Hiromi sighed. "I guess it's better that I lose to someone I know to be good for him, rather than over a total stranger."

"But you don't... you don't know me. We've only talked a few times."

"But I've seen how you are with him. You just... click. Anyway, I trust Haru's judgement – if she trusts you, I trust you." Hiromi paused. "Does Haru know about this?"

"_I_ didn't know about this until now," Louise replied, still in mild shock. "I still can't... quite believe it."

"Oh, believe it. It's true." Hiromi laughed and then lapsed back into silence. On the TV, the movie had finally made it through the adverts and had reached the menu screen. But neither individual made any move to start the film just yet.

Eventually, Louise found words again. "You know, I originally set up this arrangement – this house-swapping – because I needed to get away," she murmured. "I had just discovered that my boyfriend of three years had been cheating on me and I knew I couldn't just sit around at home for any longer. So I left. I got away, even if it is just for a holiday. Perhaps you need something like that too."

"Yeah, but where do I go? Everywhere will be booked this short-notice."

Louise paused. An idea was trickling into her mind. "My home can easily fit more than just two people," she eventually remarked, deceptively idly. "An extra person won't make an ounce of difference..."

She left her words hanging, not sure how Hiromi was going to take her offer. To the wrong mind, her suggestion could be seen as pushing Hiromi out the way so she could have Toto without any competition, but that wasn't what was running through Louise's mind. She knew what it was like to be pained by love; she knew the best thing was to get away, even if only for a short while.

"You... You would be happy, with that?"

"Sure. As long as Haru is, and I can't see why she wouldn't be. We can write to her tomorrow – it's getting a little late now."

Hiromi's face split into the first true grin that day. She hugged Louise so suddenly that the Cat almost dropped her ruined marshmallow into the fire. "Thank you! Thank you, so much!"

A small, surprised smile slipped over Louise's features. She hugged the young brunette back. "It's nothing," she said. '_It's the least I can do after all the trouble my arrival has caused..._' "Now, then, let's see what this movie is about..."


	13. Friday 13th December

"_I don't know, but I think what I've got is something slightly resembling... GUMPTION!"_

Iris, The Holiday

x

Friday 13th December 2012: Gumption

_To Louise,_

_Of course Hiromi can come here! There's really no question about it – tell her to go ahead with her plans and I'll see her on Sunday, when she arrives. Sorry I can't make this reply longer, but I've got to head out to see about a Christmas tree... wish me luck!_

_Haru._

xxXxx

Luck, Haru decided, wasn't going to be enough in this situation.

The DuBois grounds covered an expanse of lawn and garden and – that little bit further out – a small forest. With initial levels of optimism, she had walked out to this point of the grounds to assess the trees for... well, Christmas-ness, for lack of a better word. She hadn't been looking for a particularly large tree – something small and neat would work and, anyway, she had to be able to drag it back – but she had forgotten that pine trees weren't a common sight in the Cat Kingdom.

Strolling through the decidedly deciduous woodland, it was a hard fact to miss.

She had, of course, asked Muta whether it would be okay to chop down a small tree before this outing – he had, in his usual, Muta way, grunted that she could do whatever she pleased as long as she left most of the wood standing.

She took that as authorisation, however off-hand.

She was just beginning to come to accept that a deciduous tree would have to do when she heard footsteps further out to the forest. She paused in her assessment of a young sapling and headed towards the noise. (In hindsight, she realised that perhaps she should have been a bit more cautious, but when walking through a sun-soaked woodland, it's a little harder to be wary than it is during a cold, winter's day.)

"Hello? Who's there? Is that you, Muta?" She wove her way through the trees, coming in sight of something that looked suspiciously like the bordering wall. "If it is, you're doing a very poor job of hiding..." She trailed off, spotting an ajar door in the otherwise impenetrable wall. She supposed every wall needed a back entrance.

She swung her axe onto her shoulder, head tilted at a curious angle at the open door. "Well, then, maybe it wasn't Muta..." she mused. She turned and came face-to-face with a familiar face of black fur. She screamed, the axe coming out of her grip, off her shoulder and embedding itself into the soft ground.

"Gah! _Don't_ creep up on me like that! I could have... I could have skewered you!"

Running one stressed hand through her hair, she finally realised who she was talking to.

"Jiro? Hey, you're back!" Her face split into a grin and she turned her attention to trying to kick the axe loose. Unfortunately, it appeared to have sunk well and good. "I wasn't sure you were going to come back, after the last time we met, but I'm glad you did. I was thinking about trying to visit, actually, but I didn't want to bump into Machida – oh, talking of that scumbag," she casually continued, talking as if she wasn't trying to heave a deadly blade from the earth, "I've talked to Louise about it. I don't know what Muta thinks about the whole affair – although, who does know what he's thinking, anyway? – but Louise wants you to know that she doesn't hold you responsible for what happened between your brother and her. The only one who's in the doghouse is Machida."

The axe finally deigned itself to be freed and Haru stumbled a few steps back as the momentum of her efforts propelled her backwards. She regained her balance with no mishap, and casually returned the axe to her shoulder. She decided she liked balancing the axe on her shoulder; it made her feel like she actually knew how to use the thing.

But now she registered the black Cat's silence up to this point, and a frown crossed her brows. "Hey, Jiro? Are you okay?"

"Sure. But... what are you doing?"

"With this?" She nodded back to the axe. "Finding a good Christmas tree." Her face split into a grin. "Do you know how to use an axe? Do you want to help?"

"Sure," he slowly repeated. "Why not?" He opened his mouth, as if to ask more, and then hesitated, as if trying to choose his wording carefully. Before he had a chance to refine his query, though, Haru had already passed him the axe and was striding back through the forest in search of the perfect tree. He looked back to the axe, shrugged, and followed after the Human.

He had to pick up his pace, for Haru was walking at quite a brisk speed. "So," he started, finally catching up with her, "how's Louise doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine. It turns out my boiler broke, so she had to stay at my brother's house until it was fixed."

"And is your brother... also living in the Human World?"

"He lives in the city near my village, yes." Haru laughed and stopped to examine a sturdy-looking tree. "He always was much more of a city-goer than I was; I could never stand all the hustle and bustle of the streets."

"Which is why you came here."

"Well, Louise was the one to suggest it. She just wanted to get away from what had happened with Machida, and escaping to the Human World for a month just seemed like a good idea." She laughed again, and moved on to find another tree. "Truth be told, she didn't warn me that Machida had a brother, so when a black Cat turned up, I just assumed... well, you know the result. Before I knew anything about Machida, I even mistook Baron for him... Do you know Baron?"

"We've crossed paths."

"Well then, imagine him drenched in water, and you've pretty much just imagined our first meeting." Despite everything, Haru found herself fighting a smile at the thought of the young noble. Though she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, she was looking forward to Baron's next visit.

If he visited.

But she somehow knew he would.

She stumbled to a stop, cutting off whatever Jiro was about to add to the conversation. "That's it!" she cried. "That's the tree!"

Jiro watched Haru wrap herself around an eye-level plant, evidently finding just such a tree that she deemed worthy of Christmas. He was subsequently dragged over to the foliage a moment later.

"Alright, now we just need you to chop this down and help me drag it back to the house!"

After a dubious moment's hesitation – in which he realised that he was not going to escape from this so easily – he followed Haru's request, but only with the mutter of, "Has anyone ever told you that you're mad?"

"I have heard that a few times, yes." She grinned back his way. "You should meet my brother; he practically raised me this way. I mean, that's part of the big brother's job, after all. Or so he always told me..." Haru trailed off as Jiro applied the last swing of the axe to the tree's trunk, sidestepping it as it collapsed to the ground. "Bingo."

"Now what?"

"Now we bring it back to the house, find a big plant pot, and put it up." Haru laughed. "And then I've got to make some Christmas decorations to go up on it, but that can come up later. Come on – help me get it back." She took hold of its thick branches and began to haul it in the direction of the mansion. Jiro hesitated for a moment, and then added his strength to the task.

"So..." he started, his voice a little strained with the mission he had agreed to, "when is Louise getting back?"

"I don't know," Haru answered honestly. "We agreed to swap over the holidays, but we didn't exactly agree on a returning date. Perhaps until Christmas, I think. Hopefully by then she'll be over Machida."

"You know, you seem to have a lot of hate for a Cat you've never met."

"Only an idiot cheats on his girlfriend," Haru returned. "That's enough proof for me."

"But, for all you know, it could have been a one-off–"

Haru stopped and stared at the black Cat. "From the accounts Cats have given, it doesn't sound like it. And why are you sounding like this all of a sudden? I thought you were horrified for what your brother had done, and now you're defending him?"

"I just... think there's two sides to every story."

"Yeah, but you didn't sound like you were interested in hearing your brother's story last time. What's happened? Has something changed?"

"Maybe... I was a little too harsh. I mean, maybe if Machida was given a second chance, he could prove himself–"

"Haru! Haru, are you in there?" A surprisingly familiar voice was calling through the wood, getting closer with every moment. "Muta said you were in here, I was just wondering if you needed any – oh..."

A black Cat stepped into view and immediately froze.

Haru's brow creased. "Jiro?"

The new black Cat had only eyes for the other Cat though. "Machida?"

"What?"

Haru swung her gaze to the individual she was standing next to, and then back to the newcomer. And then to the first Jiro. "But you... you said..."

The first Jiro rolled his eyes. "I never said I was Jiro," he bluntly reminded her. "You just assumed."

"And you saw no need to correct that?" the second Jiro asked.

"Hey, the crazy Human was wielding an axe at the time – was I about to admit that I wasn't you?"

"Could someone tell me, please, what's going on?"

The second Jiro sighed. "Haru, I'd like you to meet Machida. My... twin brother..."

Haru leapt away from the first Cat as if she'd been electrocuted. "_Twin_?" she echoed. "You're his twin brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"There didn't seem like an appropriate moment and... it's not something I'm proud to be."

Machida sneered. "Oh, you just love being able to play the good brother, don't you? Just because I made one tiny slip-up, one itty-bitty mistake, you think you're the better one now suddenly?"

Jiro's gaze steeled. "I wouldn't call repeatedly cheating on your girlfriend, one tiny slip-up," he coldly informed him.

"Of course you wouldn't. But you don't need to make it seem like I'm _all_ bad... Haru and I were just talking back there, that's all."

"If you were being totally honest, you would have told me who you really were," Haru said.

"Yeah, but then you probably would have dropped a tree on me or something, given your track record. Anyway, if I had told you who I was, would you have even given me the time of day? How am I meant to redeem myself if nobody gives me a chance?"

"It's not me you need to persuade," Haru reminded him. "It's Louise, and she's not interested in hearing what you have to say."

"Yeah, but if someone else would just argue my case for me..."

"What case?" Jiro asked. "You made a mistake that ruined your relationship; now you've got to live with it. You forget, I know you, Machida. I know that you'll keep making the same mistakes, no matter how many chances you're given."

"Well, now, that was just mean."

Jiro's gaze narrowed. "I think you better leave before I call Muta over."

Machida held up his hands in defence. "Alright, alright, I'm going. No need to get that overgrown butterball involved in this." He grinned Haru's way, before heading back towards the back door of the grounds. "I'll be seeing you around, missy."

"I better not."

Once Machida was out of sight, Jiro physically relaxed; the fur along his neck settling down again. "I'm sorry about that, Haru," he sighed. "I thought my brother had lost interest in Louise, but... evidently not. What were you talking about before I turned up?"

"Oh, he was just trying to persuade me that he wasn't that bad... as if it were coming from you. I guess I should have realised that something was up – well, I guess I did – because for you to suddenly polarise your view of Machida in such a short time would be... well, ridiculous. But I'm glad you came when you did."

"So am I." Jiro swept his eyes over the scene before him and, perhaps for the first time since arriving, finally took in the fallen tree Haru and Machida had been dragging. "And... what is this?"

"A Christmas tree. Do you want to help get it back to the house?"

"It's the least I can do after my brother's intrusion."

"Machida is not your responsibility, Jiro."

"No," Jiro admitted. "But he is my brother."


	14. Saturday 14th December

"_Even better! Sam, you've got nothin' to lose, and you'll always regret it if you don't! I never told your mom enough. I should have told her everyday because she was perfect everyday. You've seen the films, kiddo. It ain't over 'til it's over."_

Daniel, Love Actually

x

Saturday 14th December 2012: Ain't Over

With no one else in the house, Louise easily slept in that day. For once, she wasn't woken by Toto clattering about in the kitchen, ruffling up some breakfast before retiring into his office, or by Muta preparing breakfast for the two of them. She happily woke at eleven, then rolled over for another bout of sleep.

So when someone rang the doorbell at one in the afternoon, Louise stumbled to the door in nothing but her nightie and dressing gown before realising what was happening. She opened up the door, yawning and rubbing at her sleep dusted eyes as she went.

"Morning..." she sighed.

Toto chuckled from the porch. "I think you mean afternoon," he amended. "Did I wake you?"

"No... No, I've been awake..." She bit back another yawn and slumped against the doorway. "I've been awake," she tried again, "for hours."

"Right..." Toto dubiously considered Louise's appearance, and then decided it wasn't worth debating over. "Anyway, do you remember when I asked you whether you were free today?"

"Of course," Louise said, without any memory of the incident.

"Well, I booked us a couple of tickets to see _Cinderella_ at the pantomime!"

This got a significantly reduced reaction to the one Toto was expecting. Louise blinked.

"At the what?"

"The pantomime. You know – oh, no you're not, oh yes you are..."

"Doesn't ring any bells. What is it?"

"I guess they don't have pantomime in the Cat Kingdom," Toto noted. "Well, it's like a play, but more..."

"More what?"

"Crazy?" he offered. "Interactive. Fun. Take your pick. I can't believe you've gone this long without ever seeing a pantomime – but, no worries, we're going to change that today!" He paused, and looked over Louise again. "Although, you might want to get dressed first."

"Now? We're going now?"

"Well, we should be leaving in half an hour – long enough for you to change and for me to make myself a cup of coffee." He stepped inside, already heading towards the kitchen. "You are familiar with the story of Cinderella, right?"

"We have plenty of fairytales which echo yours, so I expect I'll be able to pick up the plot," Louise called back as she headed up the stairs. "I mean, how difficult can it be?"

Toto smiled, shaking his head as he switched on the kettle. As he did so, he took another look around Haru's kitchen – which looked as it always looked. A little pang of surprise hit him; by this time in the year, Haru had usually dragged him along to help put up the aged artificial Christmas tree that spent the rest of the year in the basement. By now she would have spent several afternoons stringing decorations from the walls and setting Christmas ornaments along every flat surface. He glanced to the ceiling above him and made a quick assumption that Louise would be up there for a while.

He had time.

So, when Louise returned downstairs – dressed, washed, and looking unexpectedly refined – and turned into the lounge, she walked straight into the tree.

She dragged her feet to a stop just before she could get a face full of needles, and stared up at the foliage that appeared to have sprouted in the last fifteen minutes.

"Um, Toto? I don't want to sound stupid, but why is there a tree in the lounge?"

The young man appeared from the side, looking as dishevelled as Louise looked refined. He gave a lopsided, amused grin. "It's a Christmas tree. It's what we always put up during this season."

"As traditional as it is, is it meant to block anyone from entering the lounge?"

"No. No, it isn't. Give me a moment..." Toto heaved from his side and started lugging the tree towards the appointed corner. As soon as the doorway was no longer full of tree, Louise stepped inside to watch the proceedings. The tip of the tree veneered worryingly from one side to the other, dancing round on the spot like a drunk ballerina.

"Are you quite sure that this is safe?" Louise asked.

Toto, once again, glanced around from the back of the tree. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, I hate to seem like a worrywart, but the tree's beginning to look horizontal." After a beat, she added. "Do you need some help?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine, just fine..."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

"I've done this many times before, don't worry about me. All I need to do is..."

The tree swerved, narrowly avoiding hitting the mantelpiece. It bounced in the other direction and careened almost out of Toto's grip. Without thinking, Louise stepped in and caught the branches before the whole thing could topple.

"What were you saying?" Louise teased.

"I had everything under control."

"Sure you did. So, where do we put this?"

"This way..." Toto tugged the tree in the direction of the corner, and Louise tried to help push it... only this time she caught her hands on the needles of the tree and winced, instinctively releasing the branches from her grasp. In the sudden lack of support at the other end, the tree swayed back towards her, and then swayed back to Toto. Louise yelped and tried to catch the branches, but missed, only stumbling into it instead.

There was a thud and a flurry of pine needles.

Louise groaned and rolled off the tree, nursing a bruised arm. "Ow... Toto?"

No reply.

She glanced to her side and saw a familiar pair of legs sticking out from beneath the Christmas tree.

"Oh, Bastet. I've killed him."

There was a whooping cough, and both feet twitched. There was movement from under the sea of branches and a hand waved helplessly from between the trees.

"Um, help?"

"Thank goodness!" Louise rolled the tree off Toto, to reveal a rather flattened, and even more dishevelled young man pinned to the floor. For several seconds, he didn't move; just staring up at the ceiling.

"For a second there," he said, after a few more beats had passed, "I saw my life flash before my eyes." He rolled his head towards Louise. "I thought I was going to be killed by a Christmas tree," he said in a horrified whisper.

Louise couldn't help it – she laughed, and pulled her friend to his feet. "That would be one way to go," she said.

"Oh, the embarrassment! I think I would die all over again."

Louise sighed. "You really are the drama queen."

"I write. Is it my fault I have imagination?"

"Oh, imagination you call it? I thought it was just plain old insanity."

"Well," Toto admitted, "that too." He brushed himself down before dragging the Christmas tree back up to its pot. "I think we shall have to leave the decorating – and my coffee – to another time. Right now, we're heading off to the theatre."

"Like that?"

"What's wrong with this?"

Louise looked the young Human up and down. His clothing was ruffled and wrinkled, his hair everywhere, and there was a good splattering of pine needles across his body. "There is no way to say this gently so... I'm just going to say it. You look like a mess."

Toto turned about, glancing down at himself, and then glancing up to the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, not really neatening it, but instead returning it to a more stylised state of mess. "There," he said. "Fine." When Louise didn't look convinced, he gave her his easiest grin and headed towards the front door. "Lou, it's just a pantomime. It's not exactly high-class entertainment. Come on, let's go before we're late."

ooOoo

One of the first things Louise noticed upon taking her seat in the theatre was the distinct age range of the audience. There were families, there were schoolchildren, there were grandparents with their grandkids... Louise leant over to Toto. "So... what exactly happens during a pantomime? Why is it so great?"

"Well, there's always a pantomime on during this season," Toto answered. "Haru and I used to always come here when we were kids. It's basically a play, but... more like a parody of a play, in truth. The easiest way to explain it is for you just to watch it. There's no easy way to put it into words. Let it just be a surprise."

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

"Would I have brought you here if I didn't think you would?" Toto returned. "Now, settle down. I think it's starting..."

ooOoo

"So... Cinderella's going to fall in love with the prince she's only met once?" It was the interval, and Louise was leaning against the chair in front of her, while Toto passed across the mandatory tub of ice cream that always had to be bought during theatre intervals.

"Yep. That's about it." Toto sat on the top of his chair, with his feet resting on the seat. Louise wasn't sure that was allowed, but no one was coming to debate this with him, so she didn't point this out.

"But... but she hardly knows the guy."

Toto opened up his ice cream and started scooping up vanilla mouthfuls. "Yep."

"But..."

"Lou, it is only a fairytale. Hey, it's a pantomime fairytale, which makes the whole thing even less believable. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Louise struggled to peel away the lid from her tub, eventually managing to ping the covering onto the row behind. After some undignified scuffling, she reclaimed the lid. "But she knows nothing about him. Who's to say they have anything in common? Who's to say they're even going to get along when they're not dancing? And... where is the spoon for this thing?"

Toto laughed and prised the lid from Louise's hand. He popped open the inside and revealed a hidden compartment with a wooden spoon inside. Louise took it and doubtfully looked over the cutlery.

"That's it?" she said. "It's barely more than a curved piece of wood. How am I meant to eat with this?"

"With great skill," Toto replied. He had almost finished his pot by now. "But, seriously, Lou, this is just a fairytale. And it's a pantomime – pantomimes are meant to be silly and funny and with only the vaguest form of a moral at the end of it. I wouldn't get too hung up over it."

"No," Louise softly agreed. "That'd just be silly, wouldn't it?"

Toto stopped scooping out the last mouthfuls of ice cream and looked over to the Cat. "Louise, is everything okay?"

Louise barely even noticed the use of her full name. "It's silly," she repeated, her voice gentle. "It's just... after Machida... the idea that you could be ready to meet someone you've only just met seems... so careless."

Toto glanced down to his ice cream, his mind whirring over the name, Machida. A frown crossed his features. "Louise, who's Machida?"

With a start, Louise realised she had never filled Toto in on the events that had led to her arrival in the Human World. Haru had heard from Muta, but Toto... Toto had been in the dark all this time. "He is... _was_ my boyfriend. Only, he cheated on me." Louise's shoulders slumped, and she leant heavier against the chair behind her. "I should have seen it coming – everyone else was warning me it was, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Not when I had known him for so long – even before we got into a relationship, we had been friends. Neighbours. So, if you can know someone for all your life, and yet still not really know them, how do you think someone can marry a person they've only just met?"

She glanced up sharply before Toto could answer.

"And don't say it's true love, because that kind of stuff only happens in fairytales."

Toto was silent for a long moment. For once, his words had failed him. And then he leant forward and pulled Louise into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Oh, Lou... My loopy Lou... I am sorry. I am so sorry..."

The lights faded, and act two began.


	15. Sunday 15th December

"_It's Christmas Eve. It's the one night of the year when we all act a little nicer, we smile a little easier, we cheer a little more. For a couple of hours out of the whole year we are the people that we always hoped we would be."_

Frank Cross, Scrooged

x

Sunday 15th December 2012: The People We Always Hoped to Be

Recently, many things had happened when Haru opened the DuBois front door. Twice she had tried to fend off not-so-threatening neighbours, twice to her utmost embarrassment, and she wasn't particularly eager to repeat previous mistakes. In this case, there was a fast-paced knocking being submitted to the poor front door that didn't sound anything like Baron or Jiro.

She never had a chance to even consider evasive action though, for upon opening the door she was engulfed in a tight, familiar embrace.

"Haru!"

"Hi-Hiromi," Haru choked. She elbowed her way out of her friend's arms before she was suffocated to death. "It's good..." Her voice came out as a wheeze and she tried again. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too!" Hiromi laughed. "Hey, I think you've tanned since I last saw you..."

Haru snorted and dragged her friend inside. "Yeah, right. I've only been here over a week, and I've spent half that time inside."

"Lettme guess... you found the library?"

"You know me too well."

"Indeed I do. And, because of that, I also know you're going to help me with the cases."

Haru wrinkled her nose. "Aw, phooey. And I know you well enough to know you're not a light traveller." She sighed in defeat, exaggerating her tone in the same manner that her brother did. "Alright, I'll help. But you've got to remember to help as well."

"Would I ever just leave all the work to you?"

"Again, I know you too well."

Hiromi paused, and then nodded in surrender as Haru headed out to where the collection of suitcases had been left. She followed after her friend a moment later, just in time for Haru to drop a case in front of her.

"Oh, is that for me to carry?"

"Don't sound so innocent. Come on." Haru dragged her selected case around her friend and headed towards the stairs. "You're staying in one of the guest rooms – in this place, '_guest room'_ pretty much translates into five-star hotel room. You're going to love it." She paused and turned back to look at her friend. Hiromi was still standing in the hallway, for the first time taking note of her surroundings. She stared down the doorway that lead to the expansive staircase with a slack jaw.

"You know, when you said that Louise was loaded, I never imagined that you meant... _this_ loaded..."

Haru laughed and returned to retrieve the young woman. "You can oogle this place when you're unpacked. We can do a full tour when you're finished – and, trust me, even I haven't explored all the rooms of this place just yet."

"When I grow up, I want a palace like this..."

Haru paused again. "Firstly, you're already grown up – although I hate to break the news to you – and, secondly, Louise isn't a princess. This isn't a palace."

"I know that," Hiromi returned. "But a girl can dream, can't she?" She batted at Haru's arm. "Now, shush. Stop squishing my dreams."

Haru raised an eyebrow and moved on. "Alright. But only because it's Christmas. Come on. You're going to love your room..."

ooOoo

"So... Louise was cheated on by this Machida, who has a twin brother, who you can't tell the difference between...?" Hiromi summed up, as Haru gave her an amateur's tour across the mansion. She wrinkled her nose in the same fashion Haru had done earlier – it was a habit they had picked up from each other. "That sounds like something out of a story."

"I know, right?"

"And you say this Jiro is the complete opposite of Machida?"

"Well, I don't know either enough to really say that, but it seems so." Haru paused. She knew that quality of silence in Hiromi. It meant her friend was thinking – or, to be more precise, scheming. "What is it?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing," Hiromi said, just a little bit too innocently.

"No, you're definitely thinking of something. I know that face."

"Of course you know this face. It's my face."

"Hiromi..."

"Well, what about you?" Hiromi returned.

"What do you mean? And don't turn the question around on me like that!"

"Have you seen what you look like?"

"...Is that a trick question?" Haru snorted. "What, have I started to grow fur or something?"

"No... but, come on. I crushed on your brother for six years... I know that look."

"What look?" Haru demanded.

"You _like_ someone."

Haru stopped in mid-step. And then she tried to continue as if nothing had happened. "Do not."

"Oh, please, enough with the self-denial. Is it the ex-boyfriend's twin? Oh... that would be awkward. Imagine if you got them mixed up again!"

"Jiro? Are you serious? He's sweet, but we've only met once – and that was with Broom between us."

"Hey, I didn't say you were in love with a guy. Just that you _like_ someone." Hiromi nudged Haru playfully and skipped further along the corridor. "I can see the glint in your eye – just that little spark that awakens because there's someone you're looking forward to seeing, someone that makes you happy just by being around... Who says that this is a deep and true love thing? Right now it's just a crush – but you're still crushing."

Haru shook her head sharply and outpaced Hiromi along the corridor. "I hate it when you're right."

"So there is a guy!" Hiromi's laughter echoed off the walls. "I knew it! So... if it's not the ex's twin, then who...? Oh, blimey, don't say it's Louise's ex..."

"Hiromi!"

"What?"

"I'm not masochistic. I'm not going to fall for a guy who's proven to be a heartbreaker."

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"The heart wants to be broken?" Haru translated.

"Sometimes."

Before Hiromi could continue her interrogation, however, there was yet another round of knocking from the front door. Haru had barely had the time to roll her eyes and mutter, "_Now_ who is it?" before Hiromi had started running in the direction of the door, shouting, "I'll get it!" Haru reacted a little bit too late to catch up with her firned.

"Hiromi, wait! You don't even – you're not even – oh, what's the point?!" Haru sprinted after Hiromi, but had only reached the hallway by the time Hiromi had opened the door to the newcomer. A familiar top hat could be seen from Haru's vantage point.

Haru quick-walked towards the front door – doing her best to seem in control of the situation – just as she heard Hiromi say, "Well, you're not Machida and you're not Jiro, so who...?"

"The name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." The hat was lowered into a small bowing of the head – ever the gentlecat – and he added, "I believe we have not been introduced, Miss...?"

"Hiromi." Haru heard the girly giggle in her friend's voice, and picked up her pace.

"Miss Hiromi. I presume you are a friend of Miss Haru?"

"Best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hiromi. Please, is Miss Haru in?"

"I thought I told you it's just Haru." The taller brunette finally caught up to Hiromi's side, sparing a quick glare to her impulsive friend before turning back to the Cat. "Baron, it's great to see you again. What...?" She paused, almost physically feeling Hiromi's calculating stare upon her face. She only hoped she wasn't blushing. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I merely wished to visit. But if this is a bad time..."

"Oh, it's not a bad time. It's not a bad time at all!" Hiromi cried. She grinned at Haru, who didn't miss the subtle wink from her friend. (Haru had to thank her lucky stars that, for once, Hiromi was subtle about it... even if she was embarrassingly transparent with everything else.) "Why, Haru was just talking about you..."

Now Haru knew she was blushing. She batted at Hiromi, just a little harder than was necessary. But Baron turned to her, and fighting back the blush just got a whole lot harder. An easy-going smile, unknowingly echoing a little of Toto's manner, crossed Baron's features. "You were talking about me?"

"Only nice things," Haru promised, attempting to make a joke out of the situation. A whole year of revenge wouldn't pay Hiromi back for this, she silently vowed. But she could try.

Baron smiled more gently this time and – mercifully – changed the subject. "How is the Christmas decorating going?"

"Well, I found a Christmas tree – or I'm going to pretend it's a Christmas tree, anyway – and I found a few decorations in the attic from other celebrations. A few streamers and stuff that'll probably do, but I haven't finished the Christmas tree..."

"You can help," Hiromi suggested. "Wouldn't that be such a great idea, Haru? You always say that the more the merrier when it comes to Christmas decorating, and since he's come all the way here..."

"Well, yes, but I haven't even worked out how to decorate the tree without any Christmas decorations..." Haru said, at the exact same moment that Baron said, "I'd be more than happy to help..." Both stopped and awkwardly waited for the other to finish. They looked away at the same moment, chuckling gently under their breaths.

Hiromi wasn't quite so restrained – and, since she wasn't the one caught in the crossfire, she decided to completely ignore the bashful atmosphere forming between the other two. Nothing was going to get done like this.

"Well, we can brainstorm some ideas all together. Baron Hu... Hubert whatsit–"

"You can just call me Baron," the Cat kindly informed her.

"Alright. Baron, you look like a clever Cat. If we explain what a Christmas tree should look like, you can help come with ideas how to make it out of the stuff we have, right?" She glanced over to Haru, her gaze implying that, whatever excuses Haru came up with, Hiromi would surely find a way to talk around it. And Haru knew her friend well enough to know that it would be easier, at this point, just to admit defeat.

Anyway, she could never really be disgruntled about spending time with Baron. Hiromi had been right about one thing... She really did look forward to seeing him, and being around him did make her that little bit happier.

But that still didn't quite excuse Hiromi's shameless behaviour.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess," Haru said, echoing Hiromi's earlier words. "Come on in, I'll put on the kettle while we brainstorm." As she passed Hiromi, she pointedly rolled her eyes to show what she thought of her friend's embarrassing display. Hiromi only grinned innocently. Haru momentarily wondered what would happen when Hiromi and Muta finally met – considering both their dominance of the kitchen, they would either get along like a house on fire or would be responsible for _setting_ the house on fire. She didn't know which concept scared her more – the two working together or warring. The only reason they hadn't met yet was because Muta was sleeping in the back garden, and Haru hadn't shown Hiromi to the garden yet.

She supposed she was only delaying the inevitable. But she could delay it a little longer.

"Why don't I make the teas," Baron offered, "since I brought along a packet of my own blend?"

Haru's eyes lit up – which, she expected, Hiromi saw and noted. "You brought your own special blend?"

"Each blend is slightly different," he reminded her as he went to boil the kettle, "so I won't be able to guarantee the taste. But," he added after a moment, "this blend's recipe is one of my better ones. Hopefully it'll taste just as good."

"I'm sure it will."

"So, explain to me what is required in the making of Christmas decorations."

"Well," Hiromi said, launching into explanation before Haru could speak, "there's baubles, tinsel, lights, a star or fairy at the top..."

"I think we better take this one at a time," Haru smoothly interjected.

ooOoo

"So tinsel is just..."

"Glittery... thick streamers," Haru explained. "Yes."

"They're kinda furry," Hiromi added. "Like, a plastic kind of furry. And they always have that certain Christmas smell... you know, the smell of Christmas decorations that have been boxed up for eleven months, only to be aired for December..."

"Hiromi, I don't think we're going to be able to replicate that smell," Haru informed her friend bluntly. "All we need is thick, ruffled colourful paper that we can wrap around the tree." She paused to sip at her tea, and paused for a moment longer to savour the taste. "Oh, that's nice... Anyway, we could probably make some tinsel by ripping coloured paper into strips or something..."

"We could glue the paper strips to a piece of string, to enable us to wrap it around the tree," Baron offered. The subtle smile twitching at his lips indicated he had noticed Haru's approval of his tea. "Would that work?"

"I believe it would." Haru grinned up at the Cat, and her stomach did a strange flip when he returned the action. "What about baubles?"

"Tennis balls?" Hiromi idly suggested.

"I don't think the tree will handle something that heavy. We need something light... something like ping-pong balls, but larger." Haru paused. "But... do we have ping-pong balls?"

"As far as I'm aware, there are no ping-pong tables or balls in the DuBois household," Baron said.

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Balloons?" Hiromi proposed.

"Which will be great until they pop themselves on the tree," Haru said, popping Hiromi's idea with her words. She hesitated. "You know, if we had paper mâché..."

"What's paper mâché?"

"It's like... a kind of glue you can soak paper in and then cover something with so that when it dries, it solidifies..."

Baron lit up. Haru had never seen that happen so absolutely. "We have something like that. We used to make it when we were kittens. Except that we used water, flour and heavy cream..."

"You know," Hiromi added, "I think that's what we – in the Human World, I mean – used to use instead of the modern paper mâché. That could work. If we used balloons as the cast, then we'd make baubles we could paint at the end of the day."

"It sounds messy," Haru remarked. There was a pause, and the occupants of the room grinned at each other.

"Let's do it."

ooOoo

"I swear, Hiromi, if you keep eating the cream, I'm going to _glue_ your lips together." Haru leant over and flicked her friend's brow with the makeshift glue she was mixing. "It's not for eating."

"Cream is always for eating," Hiromi retorted, sticking her tongue out at the other Human.

"Honestly, you'd think you'd struggle to keep the Cat away from the cream, not the Human," Haru muttered, shaking her head good-naturedly. "Isn't that right, Baron?" The dark brunette leant back, pausing in her stirring of the mixture to glance to the young noble.

Baron froze, and then guiltily removed his hand from the bowl of cream. "Of course," he agreed, and then added, sheepishly, "but... it _does_ taste good."

Haru gave up, throwing her free arm into the air in despair. "I give up. Come on – pass the bowl over here before you two eat it all!" She leant over again and claimed the cream from Baron's hand. She hesitated as she did so.

It was the first time she had seen Baron's hands without their gloves. She had, of course, seen Muta without gloves – and Machida and Jiro – but Baron had worn gloves so often that she was surprised to see them exposed now, even if it did make sense. Baron sensed her hesitation, and a little of his humour died away.

"Is everything okay, Miss Haru?"

"It's just... your hands." Then she blushed and hastily took the bowl away. His hands were perfectly normal Cat hands, but then... but then Haru wasn't all that familiar with Cats to begin with. The strange mixture of Human and cat features were always catching her on unawares. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Baron's hand appeared in her line of sight. She jolted and looked up to the young Cat noble. He smiled gently. "It's okay," he reassured. "I know Cat features can be strange. Go on – take a closer look."

Cautiously – more because she could sense Hiromi watching and judging their every move than because of Baron's actions – Haru took Baron's hand in her own and turned his hand over. It was the first time she had touched Cat fur since meeting Louise – Muta wasn't exactly the hugging type – and she had forgotten just how soft it was. Tawny fur spread across the back of his hand, retreating to the dark pads that covered his palm. She prodded at his palm, quietly fascinated by the padded texture there.

"That's... weird..."

The moment she realised just what words had crossed her lips, she reddened and released Baron's hand. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I didn't mean to insult you, it's just..."

"I understand," Baron smoothly reassured. "Our two worlds don't have as much contact as they perhaps could; we sometimes forget how different our two races are."

"But we're not that different," Haru added. "Not where it counts."

"No," Baron agreed. "We're not."

Spots of flour were flicked Haru's way by Hiromi, breaking Haru out of her staring up at Baron before it could get awkward. For once, Haru silently thanked Hiromi; if she hadn't done that, who knew how awkward that moment could have become. Staring up at a friend's neighbour for far longer than is socially acceptable wouldn't be a particularly good move.

"Hey, you two – aren't you meant to be making paste? I've finished with the balloons – get over here and help tearing the paper!"

"Right." Haru grinned nervously to Baron and moved over to her best friend. "Here, I've mixed the paste. Do we have enough torn paper to start covering the balloons?"

"Sure." Hiromi passed a bowl of shredded newspaper to Haru. She winked. "You two can get working on that. I'll stay in this corner of the kitchen and give you some space."

"Gee, thanks for the two yards of personal space you're _oh-so-graciously_ granting us," Haru returned sarcastically, but she took the paper from Hiromi. "Anyway," she whispered, "there's nothing going on, so don't act like there is."

"Sure there isn't."

"I wish you could say that without sounding sarcastic."

"I can't help it. It's my natural setting."

"And don't I just know it?" Shaking her head, Haru brought the readied items to the next table, where she and Baron had been sitting at. "Baron, please don't eat this," she warned, pointing to the homemade glue. "Poisoning yourself is not particularly Christmassy."

"I'll bear that in mind."

He grinned, and Haru's stomach flipped. She realised with a start that Hiromi was right about her previous diagnosis. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiromi's knowing – and annoyingly smug – smirk.

She was never going to hear the end of this...

**ooOoo**

**A/N: As always, thanks for putting up with my writing – I know this isn't my usual standard, partly because of the time limit, and partly because I've never written a story based on a chick-flick before. This is a new experience for me. **

**Also, sorry for not replying to reviews; your reviews really keep me going and help me feel like this is worth it, but due to the time limits, my spare time is spent writing up the next chapter, instead of replying. (And my schedule has been tight; sometimes the last section of the chapter is written earlier the same morning...) **

**(P.S. Ten days until Christmas!)**

**(P.P.S. YarningChick has posted her final chapter of "To Know Oneself" - if you haven't read it yet (although I don't know why you're reading this if you you haven't read hers yet) go read it now! It's a beautiful end to a beautiful story. Only now we have to wait until summer for her next fanfiction...)**

**Cat.**


	16. Monday 16th December

Daniel: "_You know, Sammy, I'm sure she's unique and extraordinary, but... the general wisdom is that, in the end, there isn't just one person for each of us_."

Sam: "_There was for Kate and Leo. There was for you. There is for me. She's "the one"_."

Daniel: "_Fair enough_."

Love Actually

x

Monday 16th December 2012: The One

Come Monday, Louise was prepared for Toto. After Saturday's less-than-dignified appearance, she was wary to drag herself out of bed at a slightly more reasonable hour in case he turned up again. Although, after Saturday's confession, she wasn't sure that he would be all that eager to see her again.

She grimaced into the mirror as she smoothed the fur about her face. Guys didn't want to hear about a girl's personal crises – this she had learnt from Machida. In hindsight, it had been foolish for her to reveal so much during one interval. She wouldn't be surprised if it had made him awkward around her – stuff like that usually did cloud the air with tension.

The doorbell rang through the house, breaking Louise from her circling thoughts. She was jolted into a grin – there was only one person she was expecting – or hoping – to see today, especially since Hiromi had left for the Cat Kingdom. All too glad that she had risen at an earlier hour this morning, she smoothed her fur one last time and rushed downstairs. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming! I said I'm coming!"

To her delight, it was indeed Toto standing on the doorstep. In his hands he held two pairs of ice skates. "Are you ready for some Christmas fun?"

Louise eyed the skates with a wary, cautious air. "Oh, no," she muttered. "No. Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on, loopy Lou. What are you afraid of?"

"Mostly falling over."

"But then you can just get up and try again." Toto winked. "That's the secret to life."

"It's cold," Louise complained.

"You'll be warm once you get moving. Come along, Lou – the park is just a ten minute journey by car and I promised you that I would show you the Human World at Christmas. The outdoor ice rink is even open today – please, trust me on this."

He lifted up the skates and, before Louise could really think over her actions, she took the smaller pair from him. She did trust him.

When did that happen?

Toto's face split into a grin and he caught her spare hand, dragging her out of the warmth of the house and along the snow-filled pathway to his car. The gentlest flurries of flakes drifted from above, colouring the sky a strange colour – the colour of clouds before any great fall of snow.

"I must be crazy," she murmured as she stepped into the passenger seat. She could only be glad that she had grabbed her coat, gloves and scarf before Toto had led her out.

Toto laughed and switched the radio on. Merry Christmas jingles rang out. "Oh, loopy Lou, we all knew that long before now."

Louise stopped pulling on her gloves to glance over to the driver. "Why do you call me that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Loopy Lou."

"Because I like it. And it suits you."

"You're calling me crazy again, aren't you?"

"Are you denying it? You said as much earlier."

"Yes, but I always call myself crazy." She pulled her other glove on as she spoke. "I mean, here I am, out in the freezing cold Human World, about to let myself be dragged out to embarrass myself on some forsaken ice rink." She sighed. "I don't know why I even let you talk me into this."

"Is it because I'm irresistibly charming? Fantastically good looking? A wonderfully persuasive talker?"

"If your head gets any bigger, you won't be able to get out of the car," Louise flatly warned him.

Toto grinned and his eyes glanced her way. "You still haven't told me why you did agree to this. Which of my amazing traits did you fall for?"

"Perhaps I just felt sorry for you."

"What?"

"Well, if you've spent so much time visiting me, I imagine I must be your only friend," Louise teased. She elbowed him lightly, careful not to jolt his driving. "So if I don't come ice skating with you, who else will you turn to?"

Toto spluttered, feigning hurt. "I'll have you know I have many, many friends!"

"Oh, really? Then there must be another reason why you've come to see me so much this holiday..." Louise hummed, making a great show of considering this. "Maybe it's you who's fallen for my irresistible charm and wonderful good looks."

"Actually, I think the term I used was fantastic good looks and wonderful persuasive talking."

"I'm sorry. Fantastic good looks, I meant."

"Honestly, weren't you even listening?"

Louise shrugged. "I could hear you, but I wasn't really listening. I tend to tune out when you turn on the drama."

"Drat. You learn fast."

The car skidded around a corner and both individuals jolted in their seats. Louise suddenly remembered that they were careening through the countryside in a metal box at breakneck speed, and paled. She attached herself to the armrest on the door. "Talking about fast..." she muttered, feeling green under her fur.

"Sorry about that – it's a little bit icier than I was expecting." Toto glanced to his passenger, and his eyes immediately detoured to Louise's hands gripping the side. "Whoa – take your claws out of my car. You're leaving scratches."

Louise reluctantly withdrew her claws, but didn't loosen her grip. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Nearly... Just around this corner..." He pulled into a large, busy car park, overseen by an impassive sports building that stretched out as wide as the car park. Louise unsteadily stepped out of the vehicle, gingerly finding footing on the snowy ground. Even with all her extra layering, the cold still whipped around her.

"I think every hair on my body is standing on end," she pointedly told Toto. He stepped out and joined her. "I must look like a walking furball."

The young man peered at her. "I didn't know the fur on your face could do that..."

"I'm cold," she said. "Come on, let's find this ice rink as soon as possible so we can head back. I need some hot chocolate or soup or something before my insides freeze."

"You have _fur_," Toto remarked incredulously. "And half a dozen layers. How could you _possibly_ be that cold?"

"You have evidently never been to the Cat Kingdom. We don't do winter."

"More pity you. Come on, loopy Lou; time for you to find your Christmas spirit." He laughed despite Louise's grimace – or perhaps because of it – and led her out towards the building. He detoured around it, through a side entrance to the expansive grounds behind it. A park stretched out, all white snow and coloured bobble hats of people making their way through the weather. The snow came in small flurries, picking up with every new gust of wind.

"Toto..." Louise spotted what could only be the ice rink ahead of her. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, ice can melt, so what if it cracks...?"

"It's all regulated – anyway, it's not a true frozen pond." Toto winked. "That'll be for another day. No, the water here isn't even that deep – only a foot or so. Enough to freeze, but nothing dangerous. Come on, don't get cold paws on me now!"

"My paws are already cold," she flatly informed him. "There's no 'getting' about it. They're already there."

"Oh, now you're just being difficult." Reaching the barrier, Toto leant against it as he exchanged his shoes for the skates, motioning for Louise to follow suit. "Would I bring you out here if it was so dangerous?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

Toto only laughed and steadied himself against the ice rink barrier. He offered a supportive arm as Louise struggled to keep balance and pull the ice skates on at the same time. "Really, Lou, have faith in me. You're going to love this, I just know."

"You Humans are all crazy," Louise muttered as she started on the second skate. "Who goes out in this weather?"

"I like the cold," Toto defended. "How would you be able to appreciate summer without winter? And how would you be able to do this without the cold?" He heavily exhaled, his breath coming out in frosted mist. He smirked. "It's dragon's breath."

Louise watched his action and attempted to imitate it. She glanced to Toto. "That amuses you?" she asked.

"I'm easily pleased."

"Simple things, simple minds."

"Was that... was that an insult?"

"Maybe."

"Right, that's it." Seeing that Louise had finished with her skates, Toto grabbed her arm and dragged her out onto the ice. She screamed, fighting against him, and then initiating a death grip on his arms when she skidded onto the ice. "Let me go, let me go – no, don't let me go, don't let me go!" Her scream turned into a laugh as Toto spun her on the spot. She skidded to a halt – still standing.

"See? I said you would be a natural."

Louise giggled – trying to fight back the embarrassment; when had she last giggled like that? – and felt the lightest of blushes cross beneath her fur. "You're flattering me."

"Of course. But everyone needs flattering once in a while." Toto skated backwards, carefully guiding Louise across the ice. Her grip tightened again at the movement, but gradually she loosened it as she became comfortable with the gliding. Toto fought back the grin, all too aware that he was beginning to see the white Cat with more affection than just friendship.

He had been doing so for a while now.

After a few more minutes of gentle guiding, Louise broke free from him and attempted to mimic the skating by herself. She glided with all the elegance of a swan for several beautiful moments and then gravity took over and her balance toppled. There was a scream – but laughter bubbling beneath it – and Louise found herself sliding across the ice on her backside. The laughter broke out and she sat back on the ice, waiting for Toto to catch up.

"Well," he said after a few moments, "that was impressive."

"It was, wasn't it?" she agreed. She tried to ease herself back to her feet, but found balancing her thin blades on the smooth ice to be more difficult than it looked. After a second failed attempt, Toto leant down and offered a hand.

"Yes, it was very impressive," he repeated, "but do you need a little help now?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She took his hand and tried to pull herself back up. She put a little too much weight too fast, and brought both of them toppling back to the ground with a clattering of elbows and skates.

Lying side by side, Toto rolled his head to face his companion. "Well," he said, again, "that was anticlimactic."

"Mm," Louise agreed. "You know, this is kind of comfortable."

"But we're going to have to get up sooner or later," he reminded her. "We're already making a bit of an obstacle for the other skaters."

"I suppose you're right."

Toto managed to carefully balance himself back to his feet, grinning as he glanced back to the Cat who had, only earlier that month, proclaimed her vicious hate of cold. Who had said as much even that day – and yet was lying back on the ice. Admittedly with more layers than an onion right now, but still... it was a start. "You're going to love making snow angels," he told her, and this time he offered both his hands to help Louise up.

The Cat grinned and her gloved hands curled around his arms. "I don't know what snow angels are, but I'm already looking forward to it. Are you ready to help me up this time?"

Toto grinned back and skated back to hoist the Cat to her feet. Louise slipped forward a little at the sudden demanded to her balance, and ended up a lot closer to Toto this time. Practically in his arms. She didn't move for several moments, only accidentally slipping out with, "You know, this is kind of comfortable," again.

Her face reddened immediately – had she really just said that? – and she tried to put a little distance between them.

"I didn't mean to – I just... Oh, Bastet..."

She skidded a little too far back and almost fell – again – but Toto caught her just in time and spun her on the spot, spinning her back onto her balance.

"I'm making a fool out of myself, aren't I?" she asked.

"Maybe... but two can play at that game." He dragged her out further onto the ice, causing her to squeal and laugh all at the same time. He released her and this time she managed to stay upright. She spun on the spot, skidding a little underfoot but not falling this time. "See? You're already improving. A little while longer and you'll be a professional."

"You could have given me a little warning!" she cried, but she was still laughing. She shakily skated back to him and tried to shove him. "You're such a menace."

"_Now_ you're sounding like my sister."

"Don't I always?"

"Somehow I just can't view you in the same category as Haru."

"Oh, and why is that?"

She almost slipped, and Toto – as always – caught her before she could fall. Their faces were only inches apart – and, again, Louise could only note how comfortable it was to be in his arms. "Well, because otherwise doing this would be just too weird," he whispered, and he leant in and briefly covered Louse's lips with his own.


	17. Tuesday 17th December

"_But you know, the thing about romance is... people only get together right at the very end."_

Sam, Love Actually

x

Tuesday 17th December 2012: The Thing About Romance

"Hey, Chicky..."

"Can't speak now, Muta. I'm currently winning." Haru leant towards the chess board, scowling down at the pieces set out before her.

Hiromi scoffed. "As if. Dream on, dreamer."

"Keep that smirk on, Hiromi. As they say, pride comes before the fall."

"Not if I can help it."

"Chicky," Muta began again, leaning against the doorway as the two brunettes were consumed by their game, "why was my newspaper used to make the paper balls that are currently hanging off the kitchen cupboards? And what happened to the cream?"

"Hiromi ate the cream," Haru absent-mindedly blamed.

"So did Baron!"

"And we used the rest to make baubles." The darker brunette sighed and leant back to look to the large white Cat. "Anyway, that newspaper was three days old. I checked."

"You know," Hiromi mused, "we really should get around to painting them. They'll be long dry by now."

"What," Muta stressed. "Are. They. Doing. There?"

"Drying," Haru answered, as if it should have been noticeable instantly. "But, as Hiromi's just pointed out, they will be dry by now. Baron said he might be dropping by to help paint them today." Hiromi smirked at Haru, and Haru pointedly ignored her friend's knowing look. She looked back to Muta, asking incredulously, "How did you not notice it all there yesterday?"

"I wasn't paying much attention," Muta muttered. "Whatever. Just... move them out of there or something. I'm going to cook dinner."

Now Hiromi finally paid some proper heed to the Cat. "Wait, what? No – I'm going to start on dinner when I've finished here."

"My kitchen, Girly, my rules."

"I'm the guest. I get priority."

"I'm not going to just let any wannabe cook mess up my workplace."

"Wannabe cook? I've had professional lessons, I'll let you know!"

Haru's eyebrows rose at the blatant lie. The only official lessons Hiromi had received were from her grandmother. And, while Hiromi's grandmother was indeed a fabulous cook, she wasn't strictly a professional.

"I don't care who you've had lessons from, you ain't cooking in my kitchen."

"Why? What are you afraid I'm going to do?"

"Have you seen the mess it's in currently?"

"You can work around the baubles, no problem. Well, a _real_ chef would be able to," Hiromi added slyly.

"I shouldn't _have to_, that's the issue here."

The doorbell rang and Haru gratefully excused herself from the rapidly unfolding discussion before her. She could still hear Muta and Hiromi debating over the possession of the kitchen as she opened the door.

"Morning, Baron."

"If I say you can't use my kitchen then, by Bastet, you CANNOT USE MY KITCHEN!"

"I'll use your kitchen IF I WANT TO! You can't stop me!"

Baron glanced beyond Haru into the hallway, one eyebrow sceptically raised. "Dare I ask what's going on?"

"Just a little territorial dispute," Haru answered. There was the sound of something smashing, followed by more shouting. Haru winced. "It was inevitable, I suppose."

"What's the territory in dispute?"

"The kitchen."

Baron stepped inside, almost heading towards the kitchen, and then thinking better of it. He glanced back to Haru, surprise etched into his face. "Miss Hiromi is trying to claim the kitchen from Muta?" he asked, wide-eyed. "And she's still standing?"

"Oh, you haven't seen Hiromi when she gets her feet stuck in. She'll do fine. The kitchen, however..." Haru tiptoed towards the room, peering inside to where the previously-hanging baubles were now all dumped onto the table. One was split open in two – a victim of the debate and the cause of the smashing noise earlier.

"All I'm saying is that you don't need to get your tail in a twist just because I want to cook once in a while!"

"I have NOT got my tail in a twist!"

"It's wound so tight it's a wonder you're not seeing double!"

Haru ignored the warring couple and moved a few of the unpainted baubles to her arms, motioning for Baron to do the same as she crept out. Too involved in their dispute, neither Hiromi nor Muta took note of them. Weighed down with the baubles, Haru led Baron back towards the office where she had collected together the paints.

"How long has that been going for?"

"The argument. Not that long. They're either going to have to come to an agreement or kill each other in the process. You may think that Muta is stubborn, but Hiromi will never back down once she's got her teeth into something. And she loves cooking."

"The idea of them working together sounds even more intimidating than them fighting," Baron noted after a dubious moment.

"That's exactly what I thought."

Reaching the office, Haru carefully tipped her armful of baubles onto the ground, and sat among the mess. Baron followed suit, but with less elbows and knees than Haru. "It sounds like today has already been rather eventful," he remarked.

"Well, I knew Hiromi and Muta were going to butt heads at some point – I was just aware that I was going to have to duck fast to avoid being collateral damage."

Baron chuckled and started to pick at the baubles around him. "Well then, I'm glad I turned up when I did. Now, how are we going to go about this?"

Haru was already reaching for the paints. "Well, baubles can just be one plain colour, but that seems a little boring, doesn't it?" She smirked Baron's way, sure the Cat was catching her drift. "So perhaps we can spruce things up with a few patterns and pictures. In short, Baron, paint what you like; just make it bright – and possibly festive."

"I think I can manage that."

Haru leant to the side and pulled more of Muta's old newspapers out, flattening them out on the floor. "As an added protection," she supplied, when Baron turned a questioning gaze to her actions. "The last thing I want to do today is explain to Muta why this floor is stained pink."

"Good reasoning." Baron picked at the red paint and began applying a shining coat to the bauble he currently held. Haru moved onto decorating her chosen bauble, but paused for a sly moment to watch Baron. His brow was furrowed in an unusual show of intense concentration, absent-mindedly biting his lip in deliberation. Haru grinned to herself and picked out a forest green as a base layer.

"You know, I can't even believe that it's nearly a week until Christmas," Haru remarked after a period of comfortable silence had passed between them. Several baubles had a base layer and were now drying on the newspaper. "I don't feel at all Christmassy."

"What would make the situation more Christmassy then, Miss Haru?"

The pointedly posh address drew a smile to Haru's lips – which, she supposed, had been the point of referring to her as such. "Oh, I don't know. Christmas carols. A Christmas fair. Snow and cold and ice skating. Bundling up warm in scarves and hats and gloves and watching your breath come out all frosty..." She grinned to herself. "That's the Christmas I'm missing. It seems so weird that you Cats don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh, we celebrate Christmas," Baron defended. "True, it may not be quite so all-engulfing as your Christmases, but never say we don't take the chance to enjoy ourselves."

"How _do_ you celebrate it then?" Haru asked. "If not with Christmas decorations and carol singing and Christmas services, then how?"

"You can celebrate Christmas without all the snow and cold," Baron said. "Never let it be said that we Cats are not inventive when it comes to holidays. We find other ways to enjoy this time of year."

"Such as?"

"Well, we dance."

"What?"

"Perfect weather all year round, warm nights, long days... Balls work at any time of the year here." Baron grinned. "You should see the Christmas Eve Ball. The Palace opens its doors and Cats from all over the Kingdom flood in to dance through the night... You'd love it."

Haru laughed, and shook her head. "Maybe, except that I'm not much of a dancer, and I won't be here for Christmas Eve."

"Ah... of course. You'll be home by then."

"Probably," Haru admitted.

"So that we cannot change, but as for your claim that you're not a dancer... that, we can do something about."

"I don't quite understand..." Haru trailed off as Baron rose to his feet, offering a furred hand to her. She blushed and furiously shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm all left feet as soon as I try to move to a rhythm... Well, I'm all left feet most of the time," she hastily amended, her blush reddening further. "I'd really rather not..."

"Miss Haru, are you afraid to dance?"

Haru's blush changed, tinged with the competitive edge her brother had long ago installed into her. "I'm not afraid of anything," she boldly lied. Her hand slipped into his and she rose unsteadily to her feet, a little numb after sitting down for so long. "But, you know," she added, "we were meant to be painting these baubles. They won't get themselves done."

"We needed to wait for the base layer to dry anyway," Baron calmly replied. "We have time. We can always find a little time to dance."

"What about music? You can't dance without music."

"Funnily enough, you can. You just need a little bit of imagination." Baron closed his eyes, concentrated, and then opened them again. His green, green irises filled his eyes, glowing emerald green with the tinge of magic. The office faded away to the illusion of a ballroom – albeit, as small as the office – and instruments appeared floating in the corner, whispering music trickling from them.

"Is this magic?" Haru breathed.

"This is imagination." Baron paused, and then admitted, "And a little magic."

Haru hesitated in her awe to look back to the tawny Cat. "You know, we do have an actual ballroom in this place." She glanced up at the intricately decorated ceiling, stretching high above and adorned with images from Cat folklore. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit of a show-off?" she whispered.

Baron leant in and whispered back, "I believe it may have cropped up once or twice in the past. Now, Miss Haru, I must ask you to dance."

"You _must_ ask me to dance?" Haru echoed.

"I do not believe you are the bad dancer you maintain to be. Therefore I must ask you to dance in order to disprove your claim." He smiled, and Haru was once again lost in those emerald orbs. They weren't glowing anymore with the taint of magic, but they were still bright. How had Haru never noticed them before?

"Miss Haru, will you honour me with a dance?"

"I don't believe 'honour' is quite the word for it..."

Baron's eyes glittered. Haru had to jolt herself out of sinking back into them. She was close enough that going gooey-eyed would be embarrassingly noticeable to the young noble. "Prove me wrong then, Miss Haru."

The instruments, which had been sleepily playing up to now, started up into a quick, festive tune that somehow held a three-beat melody beneath it. Baron's hand slipped into Haru's, his other around her waist, drawing her into a waltz. His ungloved hand around hers was strange – padded on one side, furred on the other, but strangely comfortable despite it all.

"I... I don't know how to waltz, Baron."

"Then let me teach you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then follow what I do. Step with me."

Haru hesitantly tried to step along with Baron's actions, but she was always just that little bit too slow to see the next move. She stumbled, but Baron kept her from falling, moving her out of the way of the baubles that were still left littered beneath their feet. Baron leant in.

"I see this isn't going to work so smoothly," he murmured, "so let's take on a new approach." He put a little more distance between them in the same moment that the beat of the music hastened. "No rules, no routine; just try to avoid the baubles." He stepped back, bringing Haru along and spinning her in the same moment. A gasp was ripped from her lips as she tried to remain upright and away from the baubles beneath her. She spun again in avoiding more, and Baron balanced her out once more.

"You know... this is actually kind of fun. It's like a game."

"That's the idea."

This time, Haru stepped away of her own violation, stepping between the baubles to the beat of the music. It was like an extreme version of hopscotch, with the steps less organised and the movements more chaotic. Haru hopped back towards Baron, spinning round on the spot to reach the next free piece of flooring without squishing the uncompleted decorations. To her surprise, Baron caught her waist just as her movement was beginning to slow, and lifted her up into the air, twisting her round to face him.

"See? I said you could dance."

"That wasn't dancing," she whispered. "That was glorified stepping."

"Isn't that what dancing is all about?" he whispered back. The instruments had slowed and quietened, and only the very corners of Haru's mind noted this. The rest was far too busy concerned with the handsome tawny Cat before her. He really was making thinking rather difficult.

Haru's lips twisted into the ghost of a smirk. "I said you were a show-off."

"And I didn't deny it."

His forehead was resting against hers and her vision was nothing but green.

"You know, Baron," she whispered, once again, "we were meant to be painting the baubles before this."

"I know. But I think we got a little distracted along the way."

"I like distracted."

"So do I."

"Hey, Baron, switch off the cheesy light show, would ya?"

The two leapt apart as if shocked by a jolt of electricity. Haru stepped on one of the baubles in her haste – ones which she had taken such pains to avoid earlier, all in vain – and Baron coughed uncomfortably as the ballroom illusion and music faded. "Mr Moon, we thought you were..."

"Occupied," Haru supplied. "Who now owns the kitchen?"

"We've decided to share it," Hiromi piqued, appearing in the doorway – just about seen round Muta's round girth. Her eyes widened at the scene they had interrupted. "Oh, were you guys occupied too? Should we go?"

"No, that really isn't–"

"Hiromi, please, we weren't–"

Both cut off and hesitantly glanced to the other. Then they had to look away before they broke into nervous laughter, and Haru turned back to Hiromi.

"We were just finishing the baubles. You know, while you and Muta were settling your territorial dispute."

"Well, now we're finished and we just came to see where you two had disappeared to." Hiromi raised her eyebrows pointedly. "If we had known you were having a _moment_, we wouldn't have interrupted."

"We weren't having–"

"Miss Hiromi, I believe you are mistaken–"

Again, both cut off before they could finish. Hiromi only waved her hands in the air hopelessly. "Whatever. Anyway, Muta and I are going to... go... elsewhere, while you two stay. Here. Together. Alrighty?" Hiromi dragged a protesting Muta away from the office, leaving Haru and Baron to awkwardly exchange glances.

Only when Hiromi was well and truly out of earshot did their awkwardness dissolve into helpless laughter. "Well, that was..."

"Unexpected," Haru completed. She coughed, still a little nonplussed by her friend's shameless pairing efforts. One of these days, she would wreak her revenge. Until then... "I guess we really should finish these baubles, huh?"

"I suppose we should." Baron knelt back down to the decorations, and examined one of the ones he had painted earlier. "It looks like the base layer has mostly dried, so time to apply something more intricate. What would you deem Christmassy enough to paint?"

"Christmas trees, wreaths, Christmas hats, mistletoe, holly and ivy..." Haru rattled off. She sat down beside the Cat, leaning against him to inspect the ruby-red bauble in his furred hand. "That is a very Christmassy red though," she concluded.

"Is it? It was a carefully-chosen shade for that very exact reason–"

"You just liked that red, didn't you?" Haru interrupted, cutting through the beginning of whatever small monologue Baron was about to begin. The Cat laughed.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Baron, are you a decent painter?"

"I like to think my art is passable. How about you?"

"I'm pretty good. Sometimes you can even tell what it's meant to be." Haru was glad to hear that her words elicited another laugh from her friend.

"Why don't we put our talent to the test then?"

"Done. What should the subject of the art be?"

"I was thinking... let's try and paint each other." He turned to look at her. "I'm curious."

Haru grinned back. "Deal." She moved around until her back was leaning against Baron's. "But we've got to paint from memory," she said, twisting her head back to address the Cat. "No cheating."

"Would I ever?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

"My honour is my word."

"Earlier you said that it would be your honour to dance with me," Haru reminded me. "I don't trust your honour's judgement."

"You should. It didn't let me down. And neither did you."

Haru laughed and picked out a dark orange tube of paint, dipping her paintbrush in and applying broad strokes to indicate the shape of Baron's face. She didn't have much experience in drawing Cats' (or cats') faces, and remembering exactly how they were shaped was easier said than done. "Hey, Baron, since Muta isn't here to complain about your 'cheesy show', can you put some more music on again?"

"What would you like?"

"Do you know any Christmassy songs?"

"Unfortunately I am unfamiliar with the Christmas songs of the Human World."

"Oh." Haru's head picked up. "No problem. I can teach you." She twisted her head back to add, "I owe you after the dancing anyway."

"By all means, please sing away."

Haru hummed to herself for a moment, struggling to decide how exactly to paint Baron's face – and where to leave the gaps for the eyes and nose and suchlike – before starting into an unaccompanied version of Ding Dong Merrily on High. While she wouldn't call herself fantastic at singing – she couldn't easily form a harmony or keep from slipping into unison – she knew that most of the time she did hit the notes. She knew that she enjoyed singing. And that was enough for her.

After the second verse, Baron's magic brought back the instruments, which hesitantly started up into the tune, following after Haru's singing. Haru moved onto painting Baron's eyes onto the bauble, and instantly found the same brilliant green that she had painted the bauble's background colour in the first place just as she started into another Christmas carol.

Now this... this was the beginning of Christmas. This was what she had been missing. The decorations – the tinsel and baubles and tree – all helped to create the atmosphere, but nothing could quite beat the feeling of home with gentle Christmas carols filling the air. And she would always feel at home as long as she had her friends with her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Baron's tail flicking from side-to-side to the beat of the music; it was a happy, content movement. At this rate, Haru was going to have to get a pet cat (not Cat – that would be a completely different matter) when she got home. Things wouldn't feel quite right without her new friend around.

"Miss Haru, are you nearly finished there?"

"Nearly..." Haru added the last corner of Baron's eye and quickly streaked on a couple of whiskers on each side. She held it up to the light to inspect her work, and nodded happily at the result. For something drawn purely from memory, she was rather pleased with it. "Done. You?"

"I have indeed finished."

Haru scrambled round to his side, leaning over to try to see his bauble. It was the same ruby-red one from before, but now marked out by a familiar face across its side. Baron, meanwhile, was curious in her result. They handed over their respective work and finally Haru got a better look at her portrait.

The first thing that struck her was the detail in the eyes. They weren't a flat brown – like the brown she so often assumed them to be – but lit up with tendrils of gold and amber flecked through her irises. Dark brown hair framed her face, seemingly swirling in a gentle breeze that left it looking artistic instead of hassled.

"Drat, Baron; if I had known you were this good an artist, I would never have taken on the challenge."

"Miss Haru, your art is nothing to scoff at."

"I make you look like some kind of animated character," she complained.

"Your work is distinctly stylised," he protested. "I especially like the colour you chose for the eyes."

"Yeah, but look what you did for my eyes," Haru pointed out. "I mean, you made them look..."

"Beautiful?" he offered.

"Well... yeah. My eyes aren't like that–"

"They are when you laugh."

Haru paused, and looked back down to the bauble in her hand. Was this how he really saw her? She blushed at the thought, and glanced over to the bauble with Baron's face on it. Or, to be more precise, the bauble with the cat face-shaped orange blob and angular eyes seated deep in the middle. Her blush increased. "I couldn't manage to capture your eyes in it," she told her friend. "I tried, but... whatever I did, it wouldn't do you justice. Your eyes are just too... alive." Great. She was never going to stop blushing at this rate...

"Haru, your work is beautiful," Baron assured her. "It's honest. Simple. You focus on the important things, instead of all the little details." He glanced over to the young brunette, a smile settling over his features. "That's a good thing, Haru. Too often we drown in the small details in life and forget to see the bigger things that should keep us going."

Something smashed in the general vicinity of the kitchen, and the moment was broken. Haru sighed and rose to her feet. "Sounds like the truce is over; time for us to go play peacekeeper." She looked back to the Cat, offering her hand to help him up. "Thank you, Baron, for your words. It... means a lot to me."

Baron smiled, and Haru felt her stomach do tangible flips.

'_Oh... damn. I've got it bad_.'


	18. Wednesday 18th December

"_True love lasts a lifetime."_

Karen, Love Actually

x

Wednesday 18th December 2012: A Lifetime

"And... voila..." Louise stepped carefully away from the telecrystal, keeping her fingers crossed that nothing was going to spark like last time. Ever since... _the incident_... the crystal had been hidden away in the corner of her room where it – hopefully – couldn't do any damage. Having given it a few days to cool off, however, she had deemed it worth testing again. As she leant warily away from it, the crystal lit up with a gentle light simmering in its depths.

"And... it works... It's official: I am a genius."

She gave the address for her home crystal, and the light waxed and waned as it awaited an answer.

"Come on, Haru... Pick up. Please... pick up..."

She didn't have long to wait before there was the ding of an answer and the crystal's interior mist cleared to reveal Haru. The brunette's face lit up. "Oh, it's you, Louise. I guess you got it working then, huh?"

"It seems so." Louise had become so accustomed to Toto's constant referral to her as 'loopy Lou' or just 'Lou' that to hear her whole name came as an unexpected surprise. "How is Hiromi faring with the Cat Kingdom?"

"More like, how is the Cat Kingdom faring with Hiromi," Haru amended. "Hiromi's loving it, but she and your uncle have already butted heads over the kitchen."

"Oh, Bastet." Louise realised she really should have seen this coming, but it hadn't dawned upon her until now. And she knew how her uncle was about the kitchen. "Is the place still standing?"

"A few baubles – Christmas decoration," Haru explained, "were broken in the proceedings, but most things are more or less ship-shape. What's scary is I think they've come to a truce – imagine what Hiromi and Muta could achieve if they worked together!"

"The Human World wouldn't be far enough for my liking."

"I'm in the same house as them," Haru whispered into the crystal. "How am I going to survive this? Do you have a bunker or something I could hide away in?"

"There are the cellars..."

"No good. They'd eventually go there in search of food..."

"True."

"Perhaps I can just throw cake to distract them and make my getaway that way..." Haru mused. She caught Louise's eye, and both women dissolved into laughter. Eventually Haru coughed back the giggles and tried to return the conversation onto something a little bit more productive. "So how is the Human World? Cold?"

Louise thought back to the ice skating with Toto, and she felt a foolish grin slip over her features. "Yes, but it's not bothering me so much anymore, funnily enough."

Haru carefully watched Louise's reaction, and was strongly reminded of Hiromi's words from earlier. Now she understood how her best friend gauged that she was suffering from love so easily – Louise was positively glowing from love's influence. "Louise..."

"Hm?"

"Is... Is there something I should know?"

"What kind of something are you thinking of?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering if you've met a special somebody while in the Human World."

_There_. There, she had definitely seen a tangible blush on the white Cat's face. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's just something a friend said. About how sometimes you get that little spark because there's someone you're looking forward to seeing, someone that makes you happy just by being around..." Haru paused, and then confessed, "Hiromi diagnosed me with the same symptoms when she arrived, that's how I know."

"You've fallen for somebody too?"

"Aha! I knew there was somebody!" Haru cried, triumphant, before realising that she had just given away the fact that she was crushing on somebody too. She reddened, but proceeded with her interrogation. "So... Who is it?"

Louise shook her head. "Uh-no. No, I'm not going to admit it until I know who your mystery guy is."

"You were the first one to admit you were in love," Haru retorted. "So you have to tell first."

"Did not."

"I worked it out the moment we started talking. Come on – spill."

"No, not a chance. You won't like it."

Haru thought back to her own falling, and winced. She was pretty sure that falling for Louise's neighbour and childhood friend was going to cause all sorts of awkwardness. Surely it couldn't be any worse than that... "I could say the same thing. I mean, I'm not afraid you won't think he's a decent guy..."

"Me neither," Louise admitted. "After all," she said, thinking about Toto as she spoke, "he is a perfect gentleman, and he always knows how to make me laugh...

"He made me dance," said Haru, almost oblivious to Louise's words while she thought of Baron. "True, maybe it wasn't beautiful or elegant, but he helped me to forget to care."

"He helped me to forget the cold..."

"Despite everything, he doesn't care that I'm awkward or clumsy; he just seems happy to spend time with me..."

"He took me ice skating, and I didn't even feel the cold..."

"And I love being around him..."

"Haru..."

"Louise..."

"I think I've fallen for your brother!"

"I may be in love with Baron!"

Both stared at the other, something twitching in each of their gazes. A long silence fell over the telecrystal line, silent save for the hesitant crackle of static. Then...

"Baron?"

"Toto?"

"You've fallen for _Baron_?"

"Never mind your neighbour, you're in love with my _brother_?"

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying? We just work together! He makes me laugh and... and since when have you liked Baron?"

"Well, it just... sort of... happened. These things do!" Haru hotly defended. "Oh... wait... what about Hiromi?" Instantly her friend's crush came flooding back to her. Suddenly, Hiromi's abrupt decision to come to the Cat Kingdom made sense. "How... how did she take it?"

Louise sobered the moment the lighter brunette was brought back into the picture. "She... She took it with all her dignity," she said. "She told me to go for it. I... I couldn't have asked for more."

Haru smiled weakly. "That sounds like Hiromi. When it matters, she'll always be there for you. Perhaps... Perhaps she'll finally find a guy who will return her feelings. She had been in love with my brother for so long that it was holding her back." Her smile turned gentle, but still sorrowful. "So... my brother, huh? How does he feel about you?"

"I'm... pretty sure he reciprocates the feelings."

Haru laughed softly to herself. "I always knew he was a romantic at heart, but I could never have imagined he would fall so hard, so fast."

"Well then, that makes at least two of us. What about Baron?"

"I... I'm never any good at guessing other's feelings," Haru admitted slowly, "but... Hiromi seems intent on getting us together. That must mean she seems some potential in a relationship... That, or she's just stirring things up for the sake of it."

"Is that likely?"

"Potentially. You know what Hiromi's like."

"Indeed I do." Louise bit her lip – a telltale sign of nerves. "So... do I have your blessing to at least see how this works out with your brother?"

"Only if I have yours for Baron."

Both women grinned back at one another.

"Done."

ooOoo

"Hey, Girly, I said five minutes, not ten." Muta moved to take control of the situation. "You're going to burn that if you're not careful–"

Hiromi elbowed the Cat out of the way. "Sheesh, puddingbrain, don't get your tail in a twist–"

"You really like that phrase, don't you?"

"–I've got everything under control. I've done this a dozen times before; if you just let it cook for a little longer, a little hotter, then the jam caramelises slightly and the sauce tastes so much better for it." Hiromi elbowed him again, refusing to let him interfere. "Can't a girl cook in peace?"

"Hey, you asked for my advice, and I'm giving it–"

"You said you ran a restaurant before you moved into this place, so I assumed you might have a few tips," Hiromi corrected, "but I didn't ask you to monopolise my work." She stuck out her tongue at him and returned her attention to the vegetables. "One question though. If you loved cooking and everything that much, why did you ever give it up?"

Muta grunted and attempted to oversee the sauce. Hiromi slapped him away.

"Things happened."

"But you're so _bored_ here. I know you are. That's why you got so territorial over the kitchen."

"Louise needed me here more, that's all."

"Why? What happened?"

"Geez, Girly, you just _love_ to stick your nose in other people's business, don't you?" He shook his head. "Everyone round here is just so damn nosy."

"What happened, Muta?"

"Louise's parents died. Carriage accident. So I did what any self-respecting uncle would do and quit my work to live here. My sister had married a noble, so the money Louise had come into was enough to keep her afloat for the rest of the days. There was no reason to stay at my job, not when I suddenly had a kid to raise."

Hiromi paused, considering Muta's story. She thought back to the young Cat she had befriended in the Human World, sweet and naive and with a little bit of fire in her veins. "You did a good job, you know that?"

"People keep telling me so."

Hiromi paused again, aware that things were shifting. Louise was no longer quite so naive as when she had first arrived in the Human World. She was beginning to mature, to grow up in her time with Toto. She was learning that she could brave much more than she had ever imagined – that she could travel across worlds and stay on her feet. That she could fall in love without breaking her heart.

"You know," Hiromi started softly, "there's going to come a day when she won't need you anymore. She's growing up." It was strange to say a grown Cat was 'growing up', but there was no other real way to verbalise it. Louise was learning to stand on her feet. "Then what?"

"Louise has made it quite clear that I am more than welcome to stay here for as long as I like; that this place has been my home almost for as long as it has been hers and she doesn't plan to change that."

"But you find this place too big, don't you?"

"For a girl who talks so much, you see a lot."

Hiromi smirked. "I keep my eyes open. So what's stopping you from returning back to running a restaurant? Louise won't always need you, and when that happens you should return to doing what you love best." When Muta failed to respond, she added, "Hey, no one can say that you haven't done enough. You dropped your life before to raise Louise, and you should be proud of that – you did more than most would. But eventually you should remember that you are allowed to live life too."

She tilted her head, regarding the fat Cat before her. "Unless... that's not it... is it?" She tilted her head the other way, picking up the trait from the Cats she had spent the last few days around. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared," Muta grunted automatically.

Hiromi raised both eyebrows in a manner that said volumes without a word.

"I've just... lost my edge. Being a professional chef is different from just cooking something fancy every once in a while. It's stressful. Demanding. And I haven't had to deal with that for nearly a decade and a half. I'm not in shape anymore." After a dubious moment, he hotly added, "I meant in shape for cooking! I've always been this way."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Well, of course I was thinking it," Hiromi responded, rolling her eyes. "But, hey, you should never trust a skinny chef."

"That's what I always say."

Hiromi turned away from the oven and, if Haru had been there, she would have seen the glint of an idea enter the young woman's eyes. "Well... you need to get back into shape, and I want to learn to cook better, so... why don't we work together?"

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at."

"You can teach me!" Hiromi cried enthusiastically, already latching onto the idea like a limpet onto a rock. "I'm a good cook – I just need some professional training... some _real_ professional training," she admitted to the side. "I'm a fast learner, and I'm a natural – and if you teach me, you'll get back into shape, and I'll bet we'll be the best chefs in the two worlds if we work together!"

"Me... teach you?"

Hiromi nodded furiously. "I'm younger – so I'll be nimbler – and I've cooked a lot of Human dishes. And the work will have to be lighter if it's split between two chefs, right?" She continued to nod eagerly, not giving Muta a chance to debate her points. "Come on, it's worth a try at least, right? And if we get really good, who knows? We might even be good enough to start on a restaurant again – you can go back to doing what you love best."

Hiromi offered her hand.

"So what'd'ya say, Muta? Wanna face the world again?"

The Cat considered her words, looking down at the open palm before him. His gaze moved to the oven and his brow creased. "Uh... Girly?"

"Yes?"

"Is the sauce meant to be doing that?"

Hiromi turned back around to see the sauce bubbling up over the casserole dish, burning itself to the glass sides. The brunette swore vehemently and instinctively turned all the dials along the oven's side. She reclaimed the dish with oven gloves and tried furiously stirring the sticky sauce back into something pourable. When the situation had been – somewhat – salvaged, she looked back to her companion. Sweat trickling down her face from the sudden heat of the oven, and fingers sticky with the overbubbling sauce, she offered a sauce-spotted hand to Muta.

"So, what do you think?" She grinned. "Want to take on a willing pupil?"

Muta glanced to the steaming sauce. His nose twitched at the sweet, caramelised aroma wafting from the casserole dish, and a smile tickled the corners of his mouth. "You were right, Girly. It does work better for the extra oven time," he said.

"Is that a yes?"

His hand, regardless of the sauce patterning Hiromi's hand, met Hiromi's and shook it. "That's a, 'you've got a teacher.' Consider yourself my sous-chef."

Hiromi's face split into a grin. "Permission to punch the air with joy?"

"Permission granted."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Sorry for the (very) late update today. I was planning on getting this written yesterday, but then my car broke down in the middle of a roundabout in the dead of night and I spent all of last night waiting for the AA to arrive, work out what was wrong with the car, and then tow it to the nearest garage. And then I slept in this morning because I only got to sleep at one last night due to the incident. This is a sleep-deprived chapter. I apologise.**

**One other note: I'm not intentionally writing Muta/Hiromi. For one, there's quite a big age difference in this story – Muta is old enough to be Hiromi's father. The relationship I'm writing for them is more like family (father/daughter or uncle/niece) just because I didn't want to write Hiromi a romance just for the sake of it. But, as the readers, you can read this how you like.**

**On a final note, we hit 100 reviews for "The Bureau Files: Series 1"! This makes me so happy! *does happy dance* Okay, I'm done. Forgive me for the sudden lack of dignity; I'm easily pleased. **

**Merry Christmas.**

**Cat. **


	19. Thursday 19th December

"_Look Daddy. Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings."_

It's a Wonderful Life

x

Thursday 19th December 2012: An Angel

Thursday had come around once again, and – once again – Yuki was back at the DuBois household. It was morning and the house was quiet with all but the young maid sleeping. Broom swept behind her, occasionally drifting off when she turned her back for more than five seconds. She was pretty sure that an ordinary broom would be less hassle than Broom itself. She spent more time and effort chasing it than she would just sweeping with an inanimate broom.

Haru, she had discovered, was a relatively heavy sleeper. Not as heavy as Muta – although it would take two zombie apocalypses and the end of the world to wake that Cat from his slumber – but Haru wasn't easily awoken by Yuki moving through the house. The other Human – Hiromi – seemed to be made of the same mettle as Haru.

So Yuki felt relatively little concern with her content humming as she moved through the mansion. She knew she wasn't going to wake anyone and – anyway – when else would she have half a mansion to herself? The acoustics in the ballroom alone were worth it.

She had always suspected that Louise knew what antics she got up to while left alone to clean the house but, as long as she _did_ clean up the house, Louise had never raised the issue. It was one thing to act the submissive maid; it was another to actually _be_ one.

In heading towards the kitchen, she detoured through the ballroom. She let every deliberate footstep echo through the marbled room, loving the sound of her steps coming back to her. Loud. Bold. Everything a maid shouldn't be. She put a beat to her footsteps, skipping out a beat that bounced off the walls. In here, her hummed tune could gain volume in the folds of its echoes, building in strength and filling the air with music.

She loved this room. But only when on her own.

She stepped out into the hallway and left the ballroom far behind her. Her step had regained its quiet composure, but the tune was still escaping under her breath. She set about cleaning the kitchen surfaces and floors with that same tune following her, confident in the fact that no one else was up and about just yet. Broom followed obediently behind, its sweeping motions imitating a little of Yuki's previous upbeat step.

The knock of the doorbell resounded through the house, and Yuki paused in her work. Sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the fur across her face ruffled through the elbow grease she had to put into cleaning off various food stains, she looked up. She waited. Really, she should wait for someone else to answer, but the visitor would be waiting a long time then. No one was stirring any time soon.

Assuming it had to be Baron – that young noble had been turning up startlingly regularly at the DuBois mansion, she believed – she decided that no harm could possibly come of at least welcoming the newcomer in. Perhaps she could make them a cup of tea while she roused whoever they had come to see.

She put the cleaning cloth to one side and headed towards the corridor. Broom swept to her side, noticeably curious as to whom the newcomer was. She motioned for it to stay back, but it wasn't having any of it. In the end she went to open the door regardless.

"Coming, coming," she called softly. She unlocked the door and opened it up, and Broom eagerly tried to steer round her to see just who had arrived – although how exactly the concept of 'seeing' was applied to a broom without eyes, Yuki would never know. All she did know, however, was when she opened the door, Broom got tangled up in her feet, and propelled Yuki over her normally neat feet and straight towards the guest.

Arms caught her before she could make a sudden acquaintance with the ground, and she hesitantly opened her eyes, peaking one and then the other. She registered one blue eye, and then one red. She blinked, and realised the visitor had instinctively caught her. A nervous, annoyingly embarrassed, laugh trickled from her lips.

"Hi."

The stranger's lips twisted into a gentle... _charming_, Yuki couldn't help but add, smile. "Hello."

"...Thank you for... uh, catching me there."

"You're welcome."

Yuki tried not to blush, but her white fur had always made such actions frustratingly hard to conceal. "You can..." She coughed, and tried again, this time definitely blushing. "You can put me down now."

She was relieved to see that the young Cat was also blushing now. "Oh, of course." He made to put her back onto her feet, but Broom took that moment to get involved, again. Sweeping round to greet the visitor, it knocked into the oblivious Cat – who hadn't been prepared for just such an animated broom and was also trying to balance Yuki in his arms – and the Cat missed his next step. Both ended up sprawled on the ground, occupying an inconveniently-located puddle of mud.

Yuki found her face was abruptly very close to the stranger's. Was she still blushing?

"...Hey."

Again, the newcomer blushed back, his strange grey fur reddening at the cheeks. "Hello, again."

Yuki's brain kicked into reluctant gear and she spun to a whole new level of embarrassment. She groaned, and rolled out of the mud, stumbling to her feet and glancing down at her usually lovely white fur. And then she remembered the visitor – who, sure enough, was robed in expensive uniform that must have come from the palace – and who had suffered from the worst of the fall.

"Oh, my – I'm so, so sorry – you'll have to excuse Broom – it can get a little overexcited in meeting new Cats and... well..." Yuki hurriedly helped the young Cat to his feet, her blush taking on the hue of shame this time. "I really am so awfully sorry about your clothes – you can send the cleaning bill or, if you want, can send them round later, and I'll clean them up as good as new..."

The Cat waved away her worries, smoothing the worst of the mud from his clothing and fur. "It really is no problem, Miss...?"

"Oh, Yuki. I'm Yuki." She went to offer her hand, and then thought better of it. She shook her head, abruptly remembering her standing. "I'm just the maid," she added. "You'll probably be wanting to speak to Mr Moon or Lady Louise DuBois – although Lady Louise DuBois is out for the foreseeable future, but I can always pass on a message for her..." She was rambling. She never rambled. Around all but those who knew her, she could always keep her maid persona walls up and sturdy. And yet, here she was... stumbling.

She supposed their first meeting didn't help.

"I came to ask a query of the Lady DuBois," the stranger said, "but perhaps Mr Moon can answer it for me. However, first, might I inquire after a warm drink of something?"

"Oh, of course." Where were her manners? Come to it, why wasn't her brain functioning. "Please, come inside. You'll probably want to wash yourself up before you meet Mr Moon," she added, subconsciously, trying not to think about the situation that had led to it. "The bathroom is just there," she said, motioning to a door, "and the kitchen is through here. What kind of hot drink would you like? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea, please."

"What do you take with it?"

"Just some milk and touch of sugar."

"Okay."

The kettle had just boiled and Yuki was pouring out a cup when the young stranger returned to the kitchen. By now, Yuki had recovered a little of her dignity and her brain was working enough for her to calmly ask, "So where does this query come from?" She looked over his (slightly recovered) uniform. "The palace? Are you a guard there?"

"I work at the palace, yes."

Yuki set his tea before him. "What brought you here then?"

"The Christmas Eve Ball," he answered. "Lady Louise DuBois never accepted nor declined her invitation, so I have been charged with inquiring after such inconsistencies."

"Louise – Lady DuBois," Yuki hastily corrected, all too aware of her slip-up, "has never bothered to answer the invitation before, and it's never been a problem then. She can never decide whether she's going until the last minute. Has something changed this time?" She frowned and brushed a patch of fur away from her eyes. "Why go to all this trouble now?"

The other Cat gave a wan smile. "This time the King is adamant that all the young noblewomen of the Kingdom come to the dance."

Yuki's frown didn't die away; she absent-mindedly bit the inside of her cheek in confusion. "Why?"

The stranger's smile didn't change. "Oh, something about the Prince needing to choose a wife, or something along those lines."

"But he's still so young–"

"Twenty-one."

"It's not like he's past his prime," Yuki added adamantly, although she had never seen the Prince in person – or, Cat, as the case was. "He's still young – why the pressure to find a bride now?"

"At twenty-one, the Prince comes of age," the young cat said. "The King feels that it would be better for the Prince to be settled down with a family now rather than later – when he's doing other things like trying to run the Kingdom. The King is also aware of the need for... heirs."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "And what does the Prince think of this all?"

"The Prince has his duties to his Kingdom. And it isn't easy to defy one's father when he's the King."

"I suppose not..." Yuki trailed off, leaning against the kitchen cabinets and staring across at the surfaces she should probably be cleaning at this point in time. "Still, if I were in the Prince's shoes... I'd want to marry on my own terms, not for duty. I'd want to marry for love."

"But being the Prince is lonely," the other Cat quietly murmured. "How can he even begin to fall in love when he's been stuck in the palace his entire life?"

Yuki was silent as she considered this. She had never thought much about the royal family; they were another world away to her. The closest she could ever get would be to work as a palace maid, and even then there would worlds within the palace that she would never see. The life of the nobility – and royalty – was something that just happened around her.

"He could get out of the palace," Yuki eventually answered. She took so long that the newcomer looked like he had taken his own question to be rhetorical. Her answer caught his attention. "He may not find love so easily, but he'll find a larger life out there. There's... another world outside the palace gates, another life; the lives of the people he's going to one day swear to protect."

The young Cat from the palace was quiet. Then, "This world is a big place. There's a lot to be seen in it."

"Then he should get out as soon as he can." Yuki paused. The way the grey Cat had been referring to the Prince seemed a little too familiar for just a simple guard or messenger. "Do you know the Prince?" she asked.

"We've talked. I haven't been out of the palace much either ever since joining up to the guard, so I understand a little of how he feels."

Yuki's smile sorrowed. "I'm sure there's adventure to be found even in the palace. There's always a way to find fun, if only you keep an open mind." A thought occurred to her, and she moved away from the kitchen cupboards, drifting towards the door and motioning for him to follow her. "Come on; I expect we have a good hour before Muta even starts to stir, so we have time."

"Time for what?"

"If you've lived inside the palace for so long and haven't seen adventure, then you're obviously doing something wrong. I've been working in mansions for years; I know where all the best rooms are." She led him down the silent hallway, the house still quiet of Muta and the Humans, and located the ballroom again. The grey Cat gave the room a dubious look.

"This is the ballroom," he said.

"Your point has been noted." Yuki skipped backwards into the room, eyes fluttering shut as she went. "Just listen, though... Listen to that." Her footsteps once again echoed off the walls, bouncing back in clear clarity; shoe soles against the wooden floor, hitting the ground in perfect beat. She opened her eyes to see the Cat – and Broom – watching her curiously. "Have you ever been into an empty ballroom before?" she asked. "Have you ever just... _felt_ the space? The light? The... quality of the sound?" She closed her eyes again, never minding what the stranger thought of her. "It's... kind of magical."

She heard footsteps, and opened her eyes to see the Cat approaching her. His ears twitched, however, at the sound of his echoing steps, and Yuki knew he was beginning to understand her fascination with this place.

"It is... different," he admitted. "I've only ever been in ballrooms during balls."

"Then you've missed out. Listen." Yuki tapped out a happy little beat with her feet, and the rhythm was picked up and echoed across the room. She grinned back to him. "You try."

"Oh, no, I don't really..."

"What, dance?"

"I dance," he hotly claimed. "But... I was taught waltzing. Not..." He trailed off and motioned hopelessly towards Yuki and the beat she had just tapped out. "Spontaneously," he finished, at the same time that Yuki supplied, "With life."

She stared back at him. "Well, it's true," she defended. "If you've only ever learnt dancing like that, then you've never been taught to just... dance for fun. And dancing was always meant to be a thing of joy, not of... suffocation. Come on – watch what I do and imitate it." Using her heel and toe, she beat out another happy tune – this one different, but no less upbeat – and looked back to the other Cat. "Your turn."

He raised an eyebrow, and hesitantly tried to follow.

Yuki grinned. "Good enough. Now this." She created another rhythm, this one a little bit more complicated than the first as she became more caught up in it. Again, the palace Cat copied, roughly but catching a little of the initial uplifting attitude. Yuki started another tune, and this time music slipped out from her lips, a melody accompanying her dancing feet and carrying her away from the ballroom and other Cat entirely. She forgot about them, and just gave in to the song and dance she had been holding in all morning. The words of an old Cat lullaby danced to the melody of Yuki's lips and the beat of her feet, and her music bounced and filled the room.

The palace Cat heard something tapping by his feet. He glanced down to see that his toes were tapping of their own accord; a smile had already slipped across his face. The joy in the young maid's dance was contagious. Eventually she remembered the guest and dragged him into her simple but happy dance. And, for the first time in a long time, he just danced. No box step, no rules. He just danced for the sheer joy of it.

Yuki stopped as abruptly as she had begun. One moment she was in motion; the next she had collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath and trying to laugh at the same time. The palace Cat drew to a stop and was surprised to find that his chest was heaving with the effort too. He sat down beside the maid.

"That... was more fun than I've had in years..." he gasped.

Yuki turned her gaze to him, her bright blue eyes sparkling still from adrenaline. "Don't forget to dance once in a while," she said. She looked away and stared up to the intricate ballroom ceiling above. "I always come a little earlier to clean here so I can dance whenever I need to forget the world for a few minutes. Here, I can leave behind reality and just revel in being alive." She looked back to the palace Cat, and was surprised by the intensity of the gaze he was returning. She continued, unfazed. "Do you ever consider how lucky we are just to be alive? Sometimes life can seem difficult – almost impossible – to go on with, but we still do. We still try. Life just goes on, whether we want it to or not, and it's always... _always_ changing. You said the Prince feels like he can't find love while being stuck in the palace, but it won't always be that way. One of these days, he'll get out and, when he does, he might just be surprised at what he finds."

Something Yuki couldn't quite recognise flittered into the other Cat's eyes. "I believe you."

He sat up, instinctively brushing off the dust from the ballroom floor, but not really thinking about it. Yuki sat up too, and watched the sudden change in mood. She could almost see his mind ticking away behind his brow, unease stirring through him.

"What is it now?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just..." He shook his head and started again. "Things are happening, that's all. My situation is... changing."

"Situations do change. There's nothing we can always do about that."

The palace Cat was silent, and then he rose to his feet. He motioned for Yuki to remain quiet while his ears twitched furiously to attention. And then Yuki heard it too – the sound of movement from elsewhere in the mansion. Somewhere inside her, something shrivelled in disappointment. This conversation was over.

She rose to her feet. "I guess it's about time you saw Mr Moon. I can already give you an answer to your earlier question, but I suppose your orders were to ask either Lady DuBois or Mr Moon," she sighed. "Come on; we'll find him in the kitchen."

The grey Cat's apologetic smile said it all. Yuki bowed her head in tired defeat, and started to lead him back down the corridor. As predicted, Muta was indeed occupying the kitchen. She motioned for the other Cat to wait while she entered and knocked on the open door for Muta's attention. "Sir," she murmured, "there's a Cat from the palace to see you."

Muta jolted a few notches further awake, but was still short several hot drinks from being fully awake. "What? Why didn't ya wake me earlier? Send him in."

Yuki looked back, but the palace Cat had already entered. Yuki heard the sound of something hitting the floor behind her. She glanced back to see that Muta had stumbled into a kneeling position – wait, kneeling? Muta never showed anyone a scrap of respect unless he felt they had earned it or... unless...

Mismatching eyes.

How had she missed it?

She stumbled into a curtsy, her face reddening from embarrassment and awkwardness. "Your Highness," she whispered, and fled out of the room.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: For those of who you missed it, there _was_ a chapter yesterday - albeit, very late in the day due to unforseeable events happening. Well, I say events... it was more like one disaster after another. But, anyhow, if you missed yesterday's chapter, don't forget to go to chapter 18 and read it. Stuff won't make as much sense without it otherwise. (Actual plot movement? Sacrebleu! What is this?!)**

**Heh, as always, Merry Christmas.**

**Cat.**


	20. Friday 20th December

"_Seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see."_

The Conductor, The Polar Express

x

Friday 20th December 2012: Real

The world was whiter than Louise had ever seen it that Friday. When she heard the rumble of Toto's car approach the house, she opened the door to find a good foot of snow buffering the front porch. It had been cold before, yes, but this was the first time she had noted the snow to be such an inconvenience. She didn't even want to _consider_ how Toto had driven all this way without mishap.

"Are you crazy?" she called out the young man stepping out of the car.

"I thought we had already covered this!" he shouted back.

"Yeah, but this is a whole new level of craziness." She slipped her feet into a nearby pair of wellington boots – luckily, she and Haru shared the same footsize, otherwise this month would have been a lot more interesting – and headed out to greet the visitor. The boots were only just high enough to surpass the snow-level. She skidded a little as she went, but reached Toto without incident. "How did you even get all this way in this snow?"

Toto motioned back to his vehicle. "Snow chains. Trust me, I've travelled in worse."

Louise paled – or, at least, she would have done if her white fur didn't make such a thing so difficult – and glanced to the snow-covered landscape before her. "You mean it gets worse?"

"Only sometimes. Anyway, I knew all you'd want to do in such weather would be to hide away, and I couldn't let that happen." His face split into a mischievous grin. "After all, you are yet to experience your first snowball fight."

Louise shivered and tried to bury her nose into her cardigan; she knew she should have picked up a thick coat when she came out here. "Well, you're going to have to wait a little longer. It's too cold for that today."

"This? This isn't–"

Louise made an abrupt shushing motion. "And if you dare say that it isn't even that cold, I will slap you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"Alright, alright. But I will drag you to a snow fight sooner or later..." Toto's grin brightened at the prospect, and then dimmed. "Hey, Louise... How long exactly are you here for?" The days had been slipping away like sand between the fingers, melting away like snow on the skin. Suddenly the endless month was coming to a close and Christmas was approaching... Soon this holiday would come to an end, and they had both forgotten.

Louise fumbled with her cardigan buttons, abruptly become interested in the patterns on them. "I haven't booked a ticket back yet–"

"Louise."

"I expect I'll be heading home in time for Christmas Eve," she muttered. "There's a ball I usually attend and, anyway, I always spend Christmas with my uncle..." She hesitated, and then finally looked back up to Toto, but he didn't seem all that surprised. "Are you... Are you okay with that?"

"Hey, Christmas is a time to be with your family," he answered. "Anyway, I always knew that you'd have to head home eventually." His smile was wan. "I'll be sad to see you go."

Louise was silent, and then lit up. "You don't have to be."

Toto hesitated. He knew that look – it was the same look that Haru would give whenever she had struck upon what she deemed a 'good idea' despite what anyone else might think. "What... exactly do you mean by that?"

"You can come back to the Cat Kingdom for Christmas!" Louise cried. She was growing more attached to the idea by the minute. "Haru's already there, and I'm sure she wouldn't begrudge an extra few days there, especially if you're there too – I mean..." She abruptly became bashful, embarrassed by her outburst and the fact that she had mentally already taken his agreement as a given. It was silly to assume so much so quickly. "If you want to, only."

Toto considered this for a moment, standing in the falling snow and watching the scene around him whiten, and then his face split into a smile. "It's been a while since I've been to the Cat Kingdom. Anyway," he added with a wink, "I think I need to check on my little sister. Who knows what she's got up to without my watchful gaze?"

ooOoo

"Are they still in the kitchen?" Baron eased the front door open and tiptoed in, careful not to notify the two in question of his presence.

"Yes," Haru whispered back. "They won't stop making food."

"I think we've created a monster."

"I can't take any more of their delicious cuisine," Haru complained. "I've been hiding in the depths of the library for the past hour, but Hiromi's already found me there once. If I have to try another round of appetisers, I might just scream."

The tawny Cat's face split into a grin. "I guessed as much."

Ever since Hiromi and Muta's truce and agreement on lessons, the pair had been cooking. Continuously. And, as the only other individual in the house, Haru had forced to be their guinea pig for all their culinary results. While Haru didn't normally have anything against being forced to eat delicious food – especially not around Christmas – she was beginning to feel the strain.

"So what are you here for?" Haru asked Baron. "If you're here to take my place as their trial customer, be my guest."

"Unfortunately, I am not that suicidal," Baron answered. "I have, however, taken pity on you and have decided to rescue you from them. I _was_ going to ask you to accompany me on a picnic, and then I realise that this may have been more a deterrent than anything else."

"You would have been right. I'm more stuffed than a Christmas turkey." Haru gave her guest an up-and-down look in curiosity. "So what did you come up with in the end?"

"How would you feel, Miss Haru, to being kidnapped and held hostage at my home?"

Haru's eyes lit up in relief. She could already hear the telltale signs that Hiromi and Muta had finished another batch; it was only a matter of time before they came after her. "I thought you'd never ask. How are we getting there?"

"The fastest way will be by rabbit."

Haru's demeanour wilted. "Oh, rabbits." She had noted the rabbit tied up outside when she had first greeted Baron, but she had been trying to remember it. She had done her best to avoid the beasts, but she should have known that she would have to eventually face them. And she could hear the cooking duo already looking for her in the kitchen.

"Crud, let's go!" She shoved Baron towards the door and tried to ease it shut behind them. "Quick! Before they find us!" She sped towards the rabbit, and then abruptly stopped when she came face-to-face with the creature. She glanced around it and saw a saddle set upon its back – although, quite how she was going to reach it was another matter entirely.

Baron chuckled, seeing her dilemma. With uncanny ease, he swung himself into the saddle by the stirrups and leant down to offer a gloved hand to Haru. She hesitated "Trust me," he murmured. "I won't let you fall."

"Hey, Haru! Oh, heya, Baron!" Hiromi was leaning out of one of the downstairs windows and waving enthusiastically to the couple. "You've arrived just in time–"

Instinctively, Haru's hand curled around Baron's and he heaved her onto the saddle behind him.

"Thanks, Hiromi," the brunette called, "but I guess you'll just have to eat without me!" She turned back to Baron and whispered, "Go!" as loudly as she dared.

Baron reigned the nonplussed rabbit round, and started it towards the gates, tipping his hat once to the speechless Hiromi. She regained the use of her voice just as they escaped out of the grounds, her offers of free food falling on deaf ears.

"I guess I should probably feel guilty for abandoning her like that," Haru noted, but only after she was safely away from another round of appetisers. "A good friend would support a friend's goals..."

Baron tactfully remained silent.

"But," Haru added after a moment's consideration, "I suppose I am her best friend. Best friends are allowed to get out of there before it gets too crazy... I mean, before her cooking turns me into a Christmas pudding..." She considered this again, and then added, "Like Muta is."

"Are you ever going to say that to his face?"

"Not likely. I'll leave Hiromi to throw those insults about. She's much better at it than I am." Haru sighed, and relaxed against Baron. "Hey, thanks for coming to get me. I thought I was going to go crazy back there..."

She could feel the grin in his next words, although she couldn't see it. "It's my pleasure, Miss Haru."

She elbowed him gently. "Again with the Miss Haru thing. I thought you had dropped that."

"I tried, Miss Haru, but I can't help it. I still think of you as a young lady."

Haru hesitated. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Even after throwing a bucket of water of you?"

"Yes."

"Even after I dragged you over to help make baubles?"

"Yes."

"Even after my failing at dancing."

"Even after all that, Miss Haru. And I think you underrate yourself in your dancing."

"And I think you're just flattering me now."

"Well, I am officially kidnapping you. I do need to make it up to you somehow."

"You've just saved me from yet another helping of Hiromi and Muta's delicious cooking," Haru pointed out. "I think you've already made up for it." The rabbit raced around a corner and the brunette nearly slipped off the beast's side. She squealed and threw her arms around Baron's chest to catch herself from falling. "The only thing I regret is having to take a rabbit," she muttered into his back.

She felt his shoulders shake from silent laughter. One of his hands released the rein to reassuringly squeeze Haru's hand. "You've got this far, Miss Haru. You're doing just fine."

"I think I'd managed to forget that we were on a rabbit until just then," Haru admitted.

His shoulders shook again in gentle laughter, and Haru's face – unbeknownst to him – reddened. She wasn't about to impart information on just why she had been distracted – certainly not that she was so easily distracted by the Cat himself. And it was easy when they were so close...

"Don't worry, Miss Haru. We're nearly there."

"Hm? Good."

Again, she was beginning to drift. She had found a comfortable spot between his shoulder blades to rest her head, and she was embarrassingly enjoying it. Her mind was going to turn to mush at this rate, and melt into a small puddle at her feet. Or the rabbit's feet, even.

They came to Baron's home, and the tawny Cat brought the rabbit to a halt. Haru's grip momentarily tightened as she threatened to slip off... again.

"Can I open my eyes?" she muttered into his back.

"Miss Haru, you can open your eyes and release me now," Baron replied, chuckling. He patted at her hands and gently unclasped her grip. "You'll feel better once you've got solid ground beneath your feet." He slipped out of the saddle and landed silently onto the grass. He turned and, leaning up to support Haru around the waist, helped the young brunette down. She landed unsteadily on her feet and surprisingly close to the young noble.

A blush was threatening to creep onto her cheeks. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome, Haru."

He was still close and wasn't stepping away any time soon. She was indeed back on the ground, but she wasn't feeling any more level-headed for it. Certainly not because Baron's hands were still about her waist. And the blush was worsening.

"You can... uh, you can let go of me now," she whispered.

She was relieved to see the faintest hints of a blush colour his face. So she wasn't the only one to sense it. "Of course, Miss Haru."

Perhaps she wasn't the only one to have it bad.

The thought lightened Haru; it was one thing to crush, it was another thing entirely to crush with the suspicion the feeling was mutual. Although why a sophisticated noblecat like Baron would ever be interested in her... she didn't know.

But she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Right," she said, after a pause that went on for just the briefest second too long, "what now?" She grinned. "You've 'kidnapped' me, so what happens now? Interrogation by tea? Tour of my prison," she teased. "Solitary time in the library?" She paused. "Do you have a library?"

"Of course."

She grinned again. Anyone who considered the question of the presence of a library void was good in her books. "I might have to detour there then."

"What?" Baron asked, smiling back. "Was Louise's library not enough for you?"

"Every library is different. They all tell a story. More importantly," she added, prodding Baron's chest lightly, "they tell the story of the owner. You never know what a book will tell you about a person."

"If I may be so bold to ask, then, what does your library consist of?"

"Oh, my library is a grand total of one large bookcase... but that's not from lack of trying. I'd have a whole room-full, if only I had the space and money. But, just for the record, it's a mixture of good ol' romances, fairytales and all of my brother's plays. Even the ones that flopped." She grinned impishly. "_Especially_ the ones that flopped."

"Your brother is a playwright?"

"He writes, yes. Apparently, he's good, according to the critics." She glanced towards the house – if it could be called that – behind her, and skipped towards it. "Do I get a tour of the place?" she asked, motioning her head back to the building. "Last time I only got to see the lounge. I want to see this library you've been talking about – oh, and the ballroom!" she added excitedly. "You know, the one you based your illusion ballroom off."

Baron tipped his hat. "As you wish."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the tardiness and awfulness of this chapter. Churning out inspiration isn't as simple as churning out words, especially not when I suddenly seem to have a social life to attend to. (Trust me, come back home after three months and suddenly EVERYONE wants to see you. I feel much loved, and much tired after it all...) The only inspiration I have is for **_**The Bureau Files: Series 2**_** which – while fun – is really not all that helpful.**


	21. Saturday 21st December

Linda Mason: "_My father was a lot like you, just a man with a family. Never amounted to much, didn't care. But as long as he was alive, we always had plenty to eat and clothes to keep us warm_."

Jim Hardy: "_Were you happy?_"

Linda Mason: "_Yes_."

Jim Hardy: "_Then your father was a very successful man_."

Holiday Inn

x

Saturday 21st December 2012: Happy

Yuki had received word that the DuBois home needed some attention. Apparently an... incident had occurred and now the kitchen was in a state. When she received the message, she didn't question the details – she knew Muta well enough to know he experimented – and she knew that she would discover the issue at hand when she arrived.

When she did arrive, she could only infer that something had exploded.

Messily.

Usually Muta was one to clean up his own mistakes – at least, in the kitchen – but Yuki could see that this was going to need an extra bout of elbow grease. Elbow grease, and a lot of time. She rolled up her sleeves and whistled for Broom to come over. She brought out a cover for Broom's bristles and stretched it over its head, enabling it to help clean without damaging itself, and tapped for it to get moving. As if sensing the horrendous mess it had been asked to deal with, Broom set to work sluggishly, deliberately dragging its bristles along.

Yuki only shook her head tiredly and started to scrub down the table. Whatever cooking experiment had gone wrong, had gone _really_ wrong. She was just glad she hadn't been around at the time. She wasn't particularly surprised they had called her in, either; it took some experience to recover the room after an incident like this.

A distracted little whistle slipped from her lips; the same tune as her dance from Thursday – and she revelled in the happy echoes her melody bounced back to her. The kitchen's cold surfaces were the perfect structures for echoes, and here even her small whistle gained confidence in the room.

The doorbell rang clear and crisp across the house. Yuki paused. The last time she had answered it... well, she wasn't entirely sure what had happened. She thought she had just been talking to a guard, when it turned out to be the crown prince himself. Evidently she had picked up Haru's penchant for strange doorstep meetings.

If she had been Haru, she might have picked up something to fend herself with this time – a frying pan... or Broom, again – but she wasn't Haru. She was a young Cat who had learnt to act the quiet maid on instinct... and knocking the guest unconscious would distinctly fall out of that category. So she waited a few seconds and, when it became perfectly obvious that everyone was still asleep that morning, smoothed out her apron and went to answer the door.

A familiar mismatched-eyed, lilac-grey Cat stood on the doorstep. Those strange eyes of fire and ice lit up upon seeing her there, but Yuki was frozen in place.

"It's you."

A sheepish, apologetic grin spread across his face. "It's me," he agreed.

Yuki opened and shut her mouth for several dubious moments, a whole host of emotions passing through her. Some easier to express than others, some foreign to the young maid. Eventually she managed to croak out, "You're a prince."

His expression became, if possible, more sheepish. He gingerly rubbed at the back of his head with one hand. "I know."

"Prince?" she echoed. Her voice was finally coming back, and it was coming back with a vengeance.

"I know, but–"

"It didn't cross your mind to even drop a hint? Not even a casual, 'Oh, by the way, my father's the King'?" she demanded. "Nothing?" Yuki paled and performed a hasty bow, suddenly remembering just whom she was addressing. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, please don't have me deported."

The Prince sighed and – from the little Yuki could see in her current bow – it looked like he was silently facepalming too. "I'm not going to have you deported."

"Publically disgraced?"

"No."

"Beheaded? What about exile?"

"No, and no."

Yuki unsteadily rose out of her bow. "So... what do you do then?"

"We host very expensive balls, mainly."

His words prompted an unintentional smile from the maid. A little of her tension melted away. "So... you're the prince," she repeated, but her words were calmer than last time. "When exactly were you going to enlighten me?"

"I knew you would work it out eventually."

"There's one thing I don't understand – why didn't you just tell me who you were to begin with... Your Highness?" She blushed, suddenly thinking back to what she had said and done unknowingly around the future king. "You would have saved me from a lot of embarrassment," she mumbled.

"Would you have acted the way you did had you known?"

Yuki blushed again. "I expect not."

"Well then, I'm glad I didn't tell you the truth instantly." The Prince smiled. "I enjoyed Thursday."

"... So did I."

"In that case, no harm done." He offered his hand to the maid. "I believe that, this time, I owe you an honest introduction. I am, indeed, Prince Lune, crown prince to the Cat Kingdom... but you may call me Lune."

Yuki's blush worsened, and she abruptly shook her head. "Oh, no, Your Highness – I'm just... I mean, I can't..."

"My friends call me Lune... and I'd like to be able to consider you my friend."

Yuki bowed hastily. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, it's Lune."

"Thank you... Lune."

"Miss Yuki, were you planning to attend the Christmas Eve Ball?"

"Oh, no... No, of course not," she hastily replied. "I mean... look at me..." She glanced down to her maid attire, old and worn and suffering from use. She looked back up to the Prince, smiling sadly. "I'm just a maid. I'm not a lady or from any respected family, I'm just... well, me."

"Did you respect me any less before you knew I was the Prince?" he asked. "When you believed I was a guard, did that make me any less of a Cat?"

"No, of course not. But–"

"So you are no less of a Cat because of your lineage."

Yuki chuckled quietly. "You would be one of a few to think that."

"Well, I am the prince," he reminded her with a smile. "And I say that I would love to see you at the ball."

"That's... That's awfully kind of you, Your Highness–"

"Lune."

"–but I really can't. It just... It just wouldn't be my place."

"Is anything I say going to be able to persuade you otherwise?"

Yuki's apologetic smile said it all.

Lune sighed and ran one hand through the fur between his ears. "Alright, Miss Yuki. But just because you can't come to the ball, doesn't mean I can't see you now. The rest of the household sound asleep – I have a feeling we have a while before they stir. Why don't you show me round the house?"

"I... can't really just let strangers in..."

An uncannily impish grin worked its way across Lune's face. "Well then, we'll have to make sure they don't find us. And, remember, if anyone asks, I _am_ the Prince."

ooOoo

"–and when I came in, there was just this stain – this single purple stain – streaking from the floor to the ceiling!" Yuki laughed. She motioned to the air with one hand to indicate just how far ranging it had been. "I mean, literally, it was bright purple–"

"Purple?" Lune echoed.

Yuki nodded enthusiastically. "Like this... deep, vibrant purple, just running up the wall – and they'd left no note, no nothing, to explain what it was!" Yuki tried to hold back her giggles, raising one hand to her mouth to repress it, but the laughter escaped regardless. "I mean, I still don't know what it was – was it paint? Was it food colouring? I don't know!"

"Didn't you ask the owners?"

"Well, I thought about it, but it's not the place of the maid to ask, really. Nothing that specific, anyway. I did..." Yuki admitted, "pause as I left to ask whether there was anything I should have, you know, cleaned specifically, but all I got was a stiff 'no' and a funny look and I figured the knowledge wasn't worth pursuing after."

Lune exhaled slowly and leant back to glance up to the sky. "You must see some crazy stuff in your line of work."

"Nothing as crazy as you'll have seen," Yuki returned. "I mean, politics? Royalty? Nobility? There must be all kinds of stuff going on behind those doors."

"Yes, but I mostly keep my whiskers out."

"So do I," Yuki agreed. "But I still see the messes they leave." She fell into silence and watched the world below. Lune picked himself up, leaning forward beside her to follow her sweeping gaze over the DuBois grounds.

"I like this place. I really do."

"Well, the DuBois home is rather impressive–"

"Not that," Lune said. "This place. The roof. I'll bet Lady Louise doesn't even know about this place..."

Yuki smiled wanly. "I wouldn't bet on that. Louise has always struck me as the kind of Cat who was rather indomitable as a kitten. She probably explored all over her home. But... no one comes up here nowadays."

"It's another of your hideaways?"

"I guess so. Lune, you should see this place at sunrise – the sun comes just over those hills and you can watch the light fill the valley. It's one of the reasons I love working here." She turned and saw Lune watching her. "What?"

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"Well, you do hardly know me."

"You can see the beauty in such simple things – song, dance, sunrises..."

"It's easy to see the beauty in that stuff though," Yuki insisted.

"Not for everyone, it isn't." Lune stared out across the view, his eyes taking in the rich colours of the valley. "Yuki, I had always thought that happiness was hard to find because I escaped from the palace so little. I couldn't help but think that happiness was something you had to go out and find but... I see I was wrong. Happiness isn't something that you can find – it's something that comes to you when you stop looking for it. It's something you have to learn to see in the small things."

Yuki was silent for a long moment. Then, "Lune, weren't you happy at the palace?"

"Not in the way you are. Yuki, you don't have any of the privileges or the easy life I do, but you're still happy. You still find time to just... stop and enjoy life. Like this place."

Yuki blushed and lowered her head. "Lune, you can learn to see the world that way too. All it takes is... the right eyes."

"I think I'm beginning to understand, but I think I'm going to need your help. Yuki, allow me to visit you more often – the moments I've spent with you have been some of the... craziest, most memorable, amazing moments that I can remember. And I want to create more memories."

Yuki looked away from the Cat, glancing down to the ground, and then up to the sky. She released a long, low breath. "This is crazy," she said. She turned her sky-blue gaze to the young royal. "I mean, a maid and a prince? Friends?"

"There have been crazier friendships."

"I'm a nobody, and you're the Cat who's going to rule the Kingdom. How much crazier can it get?"

"You're not a nobody, Yuki. You're a Cat. I'm a Cat. Heck, even if you were Human, it wouldn't make any difference – you're no less a person because of what you do." He hesitated. "Well, apart from the politicians..." He grinned. "Those Cats are closer to rats."

Yuki tried to hold back a giggle. "Lune!"

"Hey, you don't have to work alongside them." His eyes lit up as he glanced to the white Cat. "It's good to see you laugh again, Yuki. You should laugh more often."

"But then, Oh Prince, how would I act the meek and humble maid?" she asked innocently.

"You wouldn't. You would just be you."

"But _just me_ isn't a perfect maid."

"Good. Because no Cat's perfect. And I think I like _just you_ more than the meek and humble maid."

"Well, you'd be the first," Yuki mumbled.

"No, I don't think I am." Lune smiled. "The real you is far too lovely."

"Now you're just saying that..."

"No, I really mean that."

"I think most nobility would freak out if they learnt how their meek and humble maid really acted when not watched," Yuki muttered.

"Oh, you mean the Cat who dances in the ballroom?" Lune asked. "The Cat who sings in the kitchen when she thinks no one is listening? Yes, I could hear you through the window. Do you mean the Cat who likes to sneak up to the roof to watch the rising sun? _That_ Cat?"

Yuki squealed as, in a rare loss of composure, Lune tickled her sides.

"Yes! Yes – now would you stop that?" She batted away the Prince, and kept one arm around her side as she tried to regain her breath. A few stray giggles slipped through her. "Yes, I meant that Cat."

"Well... I guess that would put a few of the nobility into cardiac arrest..." Lune pondered. "Imagine a maid having a _personality_?!"

"Now you're just hamming the point up."

"I am indeed."

Somewhere in the depths of the house, there was the intoning ringing of the clock striking the hour. Yuki shot up. "The kitchen! I still haven't cleaned it all up!" Her head snapped to Lune. "And you should be heading back too – did you inform anyone you were leaving the palace?"

Lune's silence said volumes.

"Oh, never mind." The maid was stumbling off the ledge along the slated side of the roof, and scurrying across the flat section towards the door. "I need to get going and so do you, but..." She hesitated at the door and glanced back to the Prince. "But this has been fun," she admitted. "And... I hope to see you again."

"As do I, Yuki. As do I." He approached the door and glanced down the staircase. There was the telltale sounds of life below. "Now we only have the challenge of making it downstairs unseen. I don't suppose there are servant corridors?"

"There are, but I'm not sure that the future king..."

"_This_ future king is more than happy to use the servant corridors if it gets him out unseen." There was the barest of an eye roll at his own words. "The last thing I want today is another round of, 'Your Highness,' and 'Good morning, Prince.' I get enough of that when I'm at the palace."

As they detoured through the mansion, sneaking in silence until they – unnoticed – reached the door, Lune turned to the other Cat. "Please, Miss Yuki, promise me one thing."

"How can I refuse a prince?"

"Please... at least consider coming to the ball. I don't care if you come in your maid uniform or the plainest of dresses – just come. It will be nice to have at least one friendly face among the crowds." Lune smiled wanly and added, "It will also make a break from having all the ravishingly empty-headed young Cats throwing themselves at me."

"Lune, I... I don't know."

"At least consider it. I will be saving a dance for you."

Yuki blushed at the young Cat's fervent words. "Fine, Lune. I promise."

The Prince's face split into an uncharacteristically wide grin. "Thank you, Yuki. I will be waiting for you!"

Yuki lingered at the door as the grey Cat disappeared down the path. She had a bad feeling she had just set the ball rolling – if only she knew exactly _what_ it was rolling towards. But, even as she squished the nerves rolling in her stomach, she couldn't quench the gentle flames of happiness warming her insides.

There was a crash, followed by the sound of Muta's ardent swearing, and that flame of happiness quietened down. It sounded like Broom had once again got beneath someone's feet.

At least that was normal.

Even if nothing else was anymore.

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Only four days to go! Thank goodness – I'm bushed! I'll be honest... I'm not entirely sure how to tie up all the loose ends of this story. It's much less planned/paced than previous stories, but I did warn you guys of that before starting this. There were times when I have considered stopping this story, but the fact that I have never left a posted story hanging in hiatus is a record I want to keep clean. So, while this story may become... interesting/frantic, it **_**will**_** be finished. **

**Eventually.**

**I think.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

**Cat.**


	22. Sunday 22nd December

"_The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear."_

Buddy, Elf

x

Sunday 22nd December 2012: Christmas Cheer

"You know, this is beginning to feel like some funky kind of family reunion," Haru remarked as she opened the door to Louise and her brother. She raised her eyebrow to Toto, indicating that she knew just exactly where his loyalties lay now. "Well, no one can say that this place wasn't built for crowds. Come on – I'll help with the bags."

Toto grinned to his sister. "You sure about that?"

"Sure, why–?" Haru leant out of the door and blanched. "Uh... that's a lot of bags..."

"Yep."

"No one can accuse you of travelling light, Louise," Haru remarked after another dubious moment. "Well, it looks like you're going to need all the help you can get. Come on, boyo." She prodded her brother in the chest as she passed him. "If I'm helping carry your girlfriend's bags, you're definitely going to put a hand in too."

There was some embarrassed, undignified spluttering, and Toto quickly caught up with his little sister. "Just for the record," he whispered, "it's nothing official."

"Sure, sure..."

"Anyway, how do you even...? Ah, Louise told you, didn't she?"

"She did, but anyone can see the big gooey eyes you've been exchanging, even in the last few minutes," Haru said, turning to her brother and exaggerating the looks Toto and Louise had been swapping. "Honestly, you're such love-sick puppies..."

"From the sound of things, I'm not the only one..."

Haru froze on the spot mortified. "How–?"

"Louise. Again."

The brunette reddened and picked up her pace back to the carriage. "I'm beginning to wish she was a better secret-keeper... How much do you know?"

"Just that there's a charming neighbour around here who's utterly stolen the heart of my baby sister."

"You have no idea how much dignity dies every time you call me that..."

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea... So... tell me about this guy. Will I approve? Or should I go round to his place with a baseball bat?"

Haru laughed nervously. "No need – I've already thrown a bucket of water over him once... If he was at all sane, he wouldn't have had anything more to do with me."

"But evidently he didn't do that. Sounds like just the right kind of crazy for you, lil' sis."

"Again, more dignity has just died." Haru picked up one of the larger suitcases and dumped it into her brother's care. She smirked as the sudden weight made him double over. In contrast, she picked up a couple of smaller, more reasonably sized bags and started to head back to the house. "So how long are you staying here?"

"Well, since the whole family is here–"

"And Louise," Haru added, smirking.

"And this mystery neighbour," Toto reminded her after her pointed remark, "I thought that Christmas wouldn't be so bad to have here. After all, how many times do you get the chance to stay for Christmas in the Cat Kingdom?"

"Oh, yes!" Louise, who had heard the last of their conversation as they reclaimed the bags, lit up at the thought. "That's a wonderful idea! Haru, you and Hiromi should come to the Christmas Eve Ball – oh, and you too, Toto..." She blushed to the young man.

"That's a lovely thought," Haru interceded, "but I didn't bring anything to suit a ball."

"Pfft, no matter." Louise waved the matter away. "I have more dresses than I know what to do with – and if you don't fit any of them, we can always detour into town and find something new instead." She winked to Haru. "I'm sure Baron will be there."

"I'm sure he will be," Haru muttered, reddening to match Louise's earlier blush.

"Hey, Toto – dump that by the doorway, while I help Haru take these bags upstairs," Louise abruptly called. "Once we're all done, we'll put the kettle on–"

"Assuming we can even get to the kitchen," Haru added in a murmur.

Louise picked at one of the bags and dragged Haru after her up the stairs. She pause when they came to her door, turning back to look at the dark brunette. "Hey, Haru... How's Hiromi doing? I had forgotten, but... how is she going to react when she sees Toto again?"

Haru gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "She's been distracted while working with your uncle, but I don't really know how she's been handling everything. But she seems..." Haru hesitated, and finished with, "stronger, than before." She smiled. "She's found a new aim in life and she's loving it."

"That's... good. That's good." Louise sighed. "I didn't want our return here to undo whatever good the last few days have been for her. Just out of curiosity... what's her new interest?"

"TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE KITCHEN AND I'LL SKIN YEH ALIVE!" Muta's voice shook through the house, making both young ladies jump – and, in Louise's case, give a little yelp. Haru was the first to settle back down; this had become something she had learnt to deal with recently.

"Sounds like Toto's just tried to make a cup of coffee," she noted. "Come on – we should probably intercede before a small war breaks out." She grinned. "You're going to see what Hiromi's new interest is in a moment..."

Haru almost took the steps two at a time, but even that wasn't fast enough to stop the fight before it started.

"What would a giant marshmallow like you even need more food for?" Toto was demanding when Haru entered. Her brother had – wisely – put a table between him and the irate white Cat, but Haru wasn't sure for how much longer that was going to be sufficient distance.

"What did you call me?"

"A marshmallow – what, are your ears too full of pudding?"

"Better a marshmallow than a stick!"

"At least I can see my toes!"

Undaunted in the least, Haru moved over to where Hiromi was doing her best to contain her giggles. Haru leant against the kitchen cabinets beside her best friend and let the fight play on for a few more seconds before asking, "When exactly are you planning to intercede?"

"Actually, I was going to see how long they could keep this going." Hiromi grinned. "I'm also keep a record of Toto's insults... I have a feeling I'm going to need them in the future."

"You know, I think Muta has been a bad influence on you..."

"Really?"

"And if you think they're going to stop without some encouragement, you obviously don't know either of them well enough," Haru added, eyebrows raised. "I thought you and Muta were bad enough, but this is even worse..."

Louise joined the two women. "We probably should do something before Uncle flips the table," she whispered.

"Is that a possibility?"

"This is Uncle Muta we're talking about," Louise reminded them.

"...True."

Louise stepped forward, clapping her hands for silence. Her actions went utterly unnoticed.

"Like that's going to work," Haru laughed. She grinned to Hiromi, and her friend returned the wicked smirk. "Ready?"

"On the count of three," Hiromi agreed.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

"SHUT UP!" The two girls bellowed their cry together, their voices echoing off the walls and shocking even the bickering couple to a halt. Haru and Hiromi exchanged subtle high fives. "Oh, yeah. Still got it."

"Right, boys, time to drop the insults and get along like ordinary people, savvy?" Hiromi asked, arms folded over her chest, and a confident, no-nonsense smirk settling over her features. "You really don't want us girls to get involved, do you?"

The two males glanced to each other, and then decided that, on second thoughts, it was easier to avoid irritating the three young women. "Truce?" Muta offered.

"Purely temporary, I assume?" Toto inquired.

"Oh, yes."

"Truce then, you great fat pudding."

"Stick insect."

"Lardball."

"Loudmouth–"

"Boys..." Haru cut across warningly.

The two guys stared at each other and dropped their tight handshake. "Fine," they both answered sulkily.

"Oh!" Hiromi lit up, despite the situation that had just been avoided. She clapped her hands together brightly "Now that we've got extra mouths to feed, Muta and I can try some of our fancier dishes!"

Haru smiled weakly. "Sure, Hiromi."

ooOoo

"So Louise is talking about going through her dresses tomorrow and finding something for this Christmas Eve Ball," Haru told her friend as she dried the remaining dishes. After a very filling starter and main, and a positively heart attack-inducing pudding, Haru had offered to help clean the dishes. Muta had happily retired to the lounge and was currently snoring with his newspaper over his head. Louise and Toto were talking in the same lounge, with Toto making the occasionally teasing remark about the huge Cat snoring in the corner.

"Sounds good," Hiromi answered. She smirked to her friend. "And it's just another opportunity for you to meet this Baron again, huh?"

"Hiromi, I don't know why you're encouraging this." Haru shook her head tiredly. "After this holiday, I'm going back home, and then I probably won't even see him again–"

"Oh, but you will be coming back to the Cat Kingdom, right?" Hiromi interceded.

"Occasionally, I suppose..."

"You better. To see your best friend, if nothing else."

Haru froze, dish and cloth still in hand. "Hiromi... what are you saying?"

The lighter brunette sighed at Haru's apparent blindness. "Why do you think Muta and I have been cooking so much recently? I mean, we both love the kitchen, but even so, we've been kind of over-dominating it, don't you think?"

"I just took that to mean you had some kind of a bet going on," Haru answered truthfully. "See who could cook constantly for longest or something..."

"No, but that sounds like fun..."

"You are NOT allowed to try it," Haru ordered. "I can barely keep up with the food you cook now, let alone if you cook continuously!"

Hiromi deflated. "Fine. But I'm not going to forget that idea."

"I bet you're not." Haru sighed. "So... why are you thinking about staying then?"

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to cook professionally...?"

"Yes...?"

"Well, Muta said that if we got good enough, he would consider going back into the business!" Hiromi's words were more squeals than decipherable sounds, and only a lifetime of translating her friend's speech enabled Haru to understand any of it. "I mean, professionally... for a living... I could be cooking properly for a job!"

"It's going to be hard work," Haru warned.

"I know. And we'll have to start small and work up, but I know we can do it. The only thing is... I think we would set it up in the Cat Kingdom..." Hiromi glanced apologetically to her friend. "Muta has an old reputation here – he used to be a famous chef before he retired to bring up Louise – so we thought we'd do better if we started here..."

"Hiromi, you don't need to rationalise your decision to stay here," Haru assured her. "You're my best friend, and I would support you in whatever you chose." She slipped the dish and cloth to one side and tightly embraced the other woman. "For goodness sake, do you think a little distance is ever going to change anything? We're friends – best friends – and we always will be. When we're both a hundred and five, we're still going to be laughing and chatting together and getting into all sorts of trouble together. Because that's what friendship means."

Hiromi hugged Haru back, her shoulders shaking slightly from a suppressed emotion. "You don't know how much it means to hear you say that," she murmured. She drew away, and wiped at her eyes, grinning as always. "And I guess it'll just give you another excuse to come back and see your Baron. Who knows? You might even decide to live here eventually."

Haru laughed and shook the idea away. "What would possess you to think that?"

"Well, I'm going to be moving here... and I get the feeling Toto will be too soon... so you might start following in our footsteps."

A little of Haru's laughter died away. "Hiromi, about Toto..."

Her friend shook her head. "Please, it's all alright." She shook her head. "I'm over him already."

"No, you're not."

"No..." Hiromi admitted slowly, "but I will be." She grinned. "I can feel it. It's going to be a new start here – I'll find a small cottage out in the Cat Kingdom – or maybe a small apartment in the city – and Muta and I will start up our restaurant and... who knows? I might find somebody who will actually love me back. Christmas is, after all, the time for miracles. If I'm ever going to find a new start, this is the season to find it."

Haru smiled. "I'm proud of you, Hiromi."

"And I'm proud of you too. Just dropping everything to come to the Cat Kingdom? Travelling across worlds and countries without warning?" Hiromi smirked. "You've become braver."

"Well, my best friend has influenced me. If I remember correctly, she was the one to persuade me to go in the first place..."

"Your best friend sounds like an amazing person," Hiromi remarked, winking conspiringly.

"Oh, she is," Haru agreed. "She's the best."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: Late, but still on the correct date! On another note, the last scene is something precious to me; my best friend whom I've known all through secondary school – who has grown up alongside me in those important years, and who has shaped me more than any other person – currently goes to a university at the other side of the UK. (Seriously, I'm in the south-west of England, she's in ruddy SCOTLAND!) We often miss each other during the holidays because our holiday dates don't match up, so we can go for nearly a year without seeing each other. She is the friend whom I base Hiromi off; she's confident and sassy and beautiful (and if she ever reads this, I'll never hear the end of it...) and I wouldn't be the person I am now without her. (And since she introduced me to , I _certainly _wouldn't be writing this without her.) True, we're both changing over the years, but ****every time I see her, it's like a comfy pair of slippers. ****And that's the magic of Christmas to me.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Cat.**


	23. Monday 23rd December

"_Strange, isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?"_

Clarence, It's a Wonderful Life

x

Monday 23rd December 2012: So Many Lives

"What about this dress? How do I look?" Hiromi pranced into the room, swirling in another of Louise's borrowed dresses. This time it was a ruffled monstrosity, all lace and layers based in vomited yellow. Even Hiromi's exaggerated pirouette did nothing to lessen the eyesore.

Haru and Louise had been sitting on the edge of the bed during the short brunette's antics. Both collapsed, Louise trying to hide her laughter behind her hands and Haru dropping her head into her palms as her shoulders shook.

"Where... in all the Kingdoms... did you find such an atrocity?" Haru demanded, finally lifting her head. Hiromi was still happily skipping around the room.

"At the back of the cupboard. There's a load of dresses back there like this – there's enough for _all_ of us–"

"No!"

Louise and Haru both caught themselves, embarrassed at their outbursts, but not quite able to take it back. Louise coughed awkwardly and added, "It looks l-lovely, Hiromi, but I'm not sure..."

Hiromi snorted and did one final cumbersome twirl. "Relax, you two; I'm just pulling your leg." She took a seat along the edge of the bed beside them, smoothing out the hideous material across her. "I just saw this and couldn't resist trying it on. Please, my fashion sense is a _little_ bit more refined than this." She smirked to Haru. "Bet you'd look killer in this."

Haru snorted and batted at her friend with a half-hearted hand. "You're such a menace. Go on – get going and find another dress that takes your fancy – one that you actually _want_ to wear this time."

"I did want to wear this," Hiromi defended.

"To the ball?"

"Eh..."

"That's what I thought. Go on – shoo." Haru shook her head at the retreating individual, before turning to the white feline beside. "Just out of curiosity, what _was_ that doing in your wardrobe?"

"Oh, present from an overbearing great aunt," Louise sighed. "Never quite had the courage to throw it out..."

"It's... unique. I'll grant it that much."

"It's unique for a reason," Louise muttered. "No one in their right – or left – mind would ever wear it unless persuaded by brute force."

"Ta-da!" Hiromi leapt back into the room, this time robed in a sky-blue evening gown. She bowed to her unexpected audience. "Thank you, thank you..."

Haru barked out a laugh. "That was quick."

"Ain't it pretty?" her friend gushed. "I feel like a proper lady now!"

"It would be the first time."

"It would be the first time."

Haru ducked as a pillow was thrown her way.

"Shuddup!"

The darker brunette laughed again. "See what I mean?"

"I thought you were my friend – you're meant to encourage me, Haru!"

"Really? Like the way you've encouraged me over the years, Hiromi?"

"Hey, I'm always encouraging you." The shorter woman stuck out her tongue and pranced out of the room. "Enough!" she cried dramatically. "I've had enough! I'm going back to the queen-sized, walk-in wardrobe to find more pretty dresses to appease me."

Haru laughed as her friend flounced out, and then turned to Louise. "I hope you're not too fond of your dresses," she said, "because you're not going to be getting any of them back any time soon."

"Don't worry; I was more than prepared for that."

"Really? I think you underestimate Hiromi." Haru laughed again, mostly to herself. "She may be small, but she's got a lot of spirit."

"Spirit? Is that what you call it?"

Louise's laughter was cut off as something swept by her feet. Her humour dissolved into a shriek as she withdrew her whole body onto the bed in shock. "Gah! What was that?"

Haru pulled her legs up onto the bed and hesitantly peered down. (She had learnt from life – and the few horror films she had deigned to watch – that it was best to proceed with caution following a scream.) A familiar thing was propelling itself across the room.

"... Broom?"

It swept over to her and wobbled in something she guessed resembled a greeting, before moving on. Haru gingerly dropped her feet back to the carpet and padded after the thing. "It's alright, Louise," she called back – and, to her credit, Louise was looking rather sheepish at her reaction, "it's just Broom."

"Well, I know that now," Louise muttered, tail still curled tight around her feet. "Didn't realise it before."

Haru shook her head in muted amusement and followed after Broom. It was sweeping its way straight towards the walk-in wardrobe. "What are you up to...?"

"Hey, Haru – just the right timing! Could you do the buttons at the back – nothing short of dislocating limbs is going to help here!" Hiromi was peering towards her from an over-frilled disaster that looked like it had been bought by the same overbearing aunt. "Who even designs these kinds of dresses? They evidently never wear them!" Hiromi twisted round and finally caught sight of the animated object.

She screamed and hurled a shoe at it.

"Hiromi, just calm down..."

"What – What is it?"

"It's an enchanted broom." Haru approached and gingerly removed the shoe out of Hiromi's other hand.

"What? Like _Sorcerer's Apprentice_?"

Haru shrugged. "Close enough. Broom is harmless." She whacked her friend round the arm with the removed shoe. "Unlike you."

"Hey, I resent that. Uh... What is it doing?"

Haru turned around and saw that Broom was rifling its way through the sea of dresses – or, as best as it could given its form. Eventually it slowed its movements around the discarded blue dress that Hiromi had tried on earlier, hooking it around its handle. Haru bit back a laugh.

"Evidently it wants to feel pretty too, although I don't think that is going to fit it."

Hiromi leant over to Haru. "Well, you never know – maybe brooms here love to wear dresses. Maybe this broom is a her." Hiromi paused, and then added, "Or a him. Guess it could be a him. Guys can wear dresses if they want to."

"I think you're getting slightly side-tracked here."

"I'm always getting slightly side-tracked. Oh-er – look, it's leaving now."

Apparently pleased with its find, it swept away, with the blue dress trailing after it. Haru and Hiromi exchanged dubious looks and followed it. It drifted out of the wardrobe and out of the bedroom without barely a second glance to its curious audience. As Haru stepped out into the corridor, she heard the distinct call of Yuki.

"Broom? Broom! Get back over here, you useless pile of sticks–" Yuki turned the corner and almost walked straight into the two Humans. She blanched and hastily bowed. "Forgive me, Miss Haru, Miss Hiromi... Broom appears to have wandered off again and I..."

Haru laughed and nudged the now bashful broomstick forward. "I know. We found him wandering through the rooms." She grinned. "It looks like it was going dress shopping."

Yuki spotted the dress-laden and, if possible with her white fur, blanched further. "Broom, you didn't..." She snapped her gaze to the two amused brunettes. "I don't know what got into it and I am so... so sorry for this–"

Haru waved it away with her steadily-widening grin. "No need. Yuki, you wouldn't be intending on going to the Christmas Eve Ball now, would you?"

"I – I couldn't possibly–!"

Haru shook her head. "That wasn't what I was asking. Were you hoping to go to the ball, Yuki?"

"Well... I had considered it, yes," the Cat finally admitted. She was now beginning to redden from embarrassment. "I thought it might be... nice – but I know how silly that is!" she hastily added, bringing her hands up defensively and trying to wave the idea away. "I mentioned aloud to Broom that I didn't have any dress to wear, but I had never imagined... in all my years... that it would go _looking_ for a dress for me." A little of her embarrassment broke long enough for her to send a withering glare to the enchanted object. "That, I can assure you, was not intentional."

"Well, Louise is lending a dress to us two," Hiromi put in. She leant against Haru and playfully elbowed her friend. "When we eventually find a dress we like. I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending one extra one. Why don't you come inside and take a look too?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly–"

"Why? Because you're just a maid?" Hiromi butted in. "Look at us – we're not even citizens of this world and we're going. Anyway," she added with a wicked grin, "after we've finished with you, you won't even look like a maid."

"But–"

"Hey, Louise!" Hiromi leant back around the doorway, glancing back to the Cat who hadn't followed after Broom. "Would you be okay with lending an extra dress to Yuki?"

Yuki looked horrified, and her horror multiplied when Louise appeared at the door. "Lady Louise, I didn't ask–"

"Sure." Louise winked to the maid and dragged her into the room. "Everyone's going to mistake you for my sister by the time we've fitted you out in an evening dress. Anyway, the invitation said every Cat in the Kingdom could come." She winked to the two Humans. "Oh, and guests. Now, why the sudden interest in the Christmas Eve Ball?"

Haru caught Yuki's wrist and softly smiled to the young maid. "Relax, Yuki. We're not trying to catch you out here, we just want to help." She glanced to Hiromi out of the corner of her eye. "By whatever means we're familiar with. Even if some of our methods are more akin to a bulldozer than anything else..."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"You know it's true, Hiromi."

Yuki smiled weakly. "Thank you, Miss Haru."

"Enough of the 'Miss Haru', as I've told you before. Anyway, who's the Cat who's stolen your heart away?"

Yuki's fur turned almost scarlet from blushing. "Miss Haru! I don't – There's no–"

Haru grinned to Hiromi, who winked back conspiringly. "We're all very familiar with the symptoms. I'm guessing this young Cat will be at the ball?"

"...Maybe..." Yuki whispered.

A not-so-subtle high-five was shared between Haru and Hiromi. Hiromi took over from here, while Louise just watched nonplussed. While she was familiar with both Humans separately, she was yet to become accustomed to the havoc the two could achieve when united. "So... who is he? A young noble? Another servant?"

"Neither," Yuki murmured, blushing to the point of possibly fatality.

The other three women exchanged glances. This hadn't quite been the expected answer. "Then... who?" Haru asked.

"The Prince."

Yuki's words were so soft that the other three almost missed it. But by the widening of their eyes and the sharp intake of breath, it was clear they had heard the maid's murmured answer. "...How?" Louise eventually asked.

"We met accidentally last Thursday when he came to ask whether Lady Louise was coming to the ball," Yuki whispered. "I didn't realise who he was at first, and he was in no hurry to tell me otherwise. We had some time before anyone was going to be up, so, thinking he was just a palace guard or messenger–" Yuki looked mortified at admitting her mistake "–I suggested he stay around until you or Mr Moon were awake. If I had realised he was the Prince, I would have woken you immediately, but I didn't, so..." She shook her head. "So we spent some time together and then again on Saturday... when he visited again."

Louise's brow furrowed. "I don't remember the Prince coming round that day."

"You wouldn't," Yuki answered. "He... He came to see me. He came to ask about the ball... about whether I was going, but I told him I probably wouldn't... I don't know why I was even considering it," she admitted. "I mean... a maid and a prince?"

Louise's frown took on a different quality – that of internal gears and scheming whirring. "It's... not as unheard of as you might think..." she murmured.

Hiromi leant over to Haru. "You're thinking of the same fairytale as I am, aren't you?"

"I think I am," Haru replied. "I think it sounds like a particular pantomime that Louise saw recently..."

Louise caught on to the two Humans' conversation, and an uneasy smile flittered onto her features. "Could it work?" she asked aloud. "It is, after all, just a fairytale."

"She stands as much a chance as any other Cat," Hiromi pointed out. "After all, the Prince has to choose a bride, and he will probably have never met any of the other Cats until the ball. At least he knows Yuki." She grinned wickedly. "And, by the sound of things, he's quite eager for Yuki to attend."

"Still..." Haru said cautiously, "it seems all rather old-fashioned to me. Must the Prince choose a bride at this ball?"

"Muta mentioned all the rumours flying around this year," Hiromi replied. "I guess the King is just putting pressure on his son. If he's developed a certain... fondness for Yuki, then she must certainly go to the ball. After all, Cinderella managed fine with only one fairy godmother." Hiromi grinned to Haru and Louise. "With three, how can we possibly fail?"

**ooOoo**

**A/N: All I can say is that I got further than last year. Last year really was a mess... But, anyhow, despite the mess here, I can promise you this will get finished. It's just been... **_**interesting**_** recently, because the whole family went to a hotel for Christmas, and you can imagine the chaos that caused. Oh, and some of you may not be aware, but the south of England has suffered major flooding. My uncle&co almost couldn't get out of the town due to water, and my grandfather suffered multiple blackouts. Luckily, I live in the north, but still... our family get-together only just happened. So this Christmas has been eventful and busy and suchlike. So I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this holiday has been chaos. (Flooding, blackouts, family breakdowns, drunk family members... it all happened.)**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas! And I hope your holiday was much less eventful than mine. **

**Cat.**

**P.S: As for my normal updating/story schedule, all I can promise is that the first chapter will be posted on New Year's Day – at the lastest. As a treat, here's the summary for the next story. Thank you, as always, for your ongoing support.**

"_**Whatever women do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult."**_


End file.
